Las Sílfides II: En Busca del Sagrado Grial
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Ojo para entender esta deben leer a primera pare primero ;) Han pasado ya años desde que Banshee fue eliminada, pero las aventuras aun no se acaban en el mundo mitológico, acompañen a nuestra protagonista en esta nueva aventura donde estarán nuestros viejos amigos, muchos nuevos personajes, nuevos villanos y por su puesto mas de SXS ;) ;9
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Las sílfides II: En busca del Sagrado Grial**

**Prologo**

Todo era tranquilidad y paz en el bosque mitológico, las criaturas mágicas y los animales se trataban en armonía, Nada parecía perturbar la paz.

Pero… En una zona del bosque, un grupo de hadas estaban cumpliendo su labor de cuidar las plantas y a los animales, todo normal hasta que vieron un destello detrás de los árboles, curiosas se asomaron a ese lugar escondiéndose detrás del tronco y ven con asombro como en el claro, hay un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta donde salían unos bracitos y se escuchaba el inconfundible llanto de un bebe.

Todas estaban extrañadas y preguntándose de donde salió y quien lo dejo hay; una de las hadas estaba dispuesta a acercársele pero enseguida notaron como una extraña nube negra maligna apareció de la nada y se acercaba a al bebe, todos vieron esta siluetan salieron corriendo, o mejor dicho volando.

Cuando llego con él bebe el humo tomo una silueta varonil no reconocida de alguien y esta tomaba al bebe para enseguida desaparecer con él.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* Del otro lado del bosque *$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

De ese lado también se respiraba mucha paz, pero esa paz esta vez fue interrumpida por el prestigioso entrenudo de una batalla; entre las ramas de los árboles se veía como el elfo peli azul saltaba rama en rama tratando de escapar de los disparos de energía que todos estaban por pegarle, se dio la vuelta para lanzar su hacha y después esconderse entre las hojas pensando que hay estaría a salvo, pero el alivio le duro poco cuando miro hacia atrás y diviso una bomba de agua dirigirse hacia él, la cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, la bomba de agua le dio de lleno derribándolo al suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya son dos a tres a mi favor Eriol, te digo que eres demasiado lento-

El añil levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de su amigo que le mandaba una mirada burlona sosteniendo su hacha en su mano.

-Claro hermano para ti es fácil decirlo- se levantó y se limpió la tierra y hojas en sus ropas –Puedes volar tienes habilidades en peleas y sin mencionar que tienes el cristal arco iris-

-Ja lo que sucede es que eres un mal perdedor-

-Mira quién habla, el tipo que se pone de mal humor cuando pierde un duelo-

-Te aseguro que podría ganarte aun sin mis poderes-

-¿Así? Eso lo veremos- dijo con desafío –Si hay algo que no caracteriza a nosotros los Elfos es nuestra energía ilimitada para luchar-

-Creo que si yo fuera tú usaría todas esas energías para tu "otra" batalla y además, ser el líder de los elfos no debe ser cosa fácil- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No me trates como si fuera un mortal Shaoran tú crees que mi vida es fácil, pero ya quiero verte en mi lugar, sobre todo porque dentro de poco te llegara la hora-

-Por favor, yo sé muy bien cuan exagerado puedes ser, bueno que, ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?-

-Creo que será después, ahora tengo que ver como esta Tomoyo-

-Oye que paso con esa energía que… - no pudo completar su frase cuando se percató de un ave a la distancia volando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Eriol.

-No lo sé-

Cuando el ave llega juntó a ellos aterrizas en unas ramas más bajas, que dando de altura, era una lechuza marrón y justo en el pico llevaba un papel enrollado.

-Es una lechuza mensajera- Eriol.

-¿No se supone que las lechuza se usan cuando ay una emergencia o noticia importante?-

-Sí y creo que es para ti, porque no te deja de ver-

El sílfides guerrero se acercó a la rama dominada por la lechuza, le extiende la mano y esta dejo el mensaje directamente en su palma, desenrollo el pequeño la pequeña hoja para leerla en voz alta.

-Tiene que darse prisa, este es un acontecimiento importante, la cigüeña aterrizo, Atte: Clow-

-¿La cigüeña aterrizo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Eriol.

-La cigüeña aterrizo – susurro el castaño para sí.

Eriol noto con su amigo parecía pensarlo un poco y después vio cómo se agrandaban mucho los ojos de la impresión, casi juraría que le saldrían de los orificios.

-Sakura- dijo de la nada –OH por dios Sakura-

Y sin decir una palabra más alzo vuelo y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Sakura?- se preguntó el elfo -¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con una cigüeña?- lo pensó por unos momentos y por fin él también lo comprendió, teniendo la misma reacción que el castaño.

-Hay era esa cigüeña, ya es la hora, SHAORAN ESPÉRAME- El elfo corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Shaoran volaba con todas sus fuerzas esquivando cualquier árbol y obstáculo que se le atravesara, nada ni nadie le quitaría su preciado tiempo de estar con Sakura y menos en un momento así

Cuando llego con el grupo de sílfides guerreros del sur, mejor conocida como aldea, observo que el lugar estaba casi deshabitado, seguramente se reunieron para saber el estado de Sakura También. Sabía que había un lugar especial para esta clase de eventos así que fue directo hay.

Y tuvo razón, llego a una parte del bosque en donde un terreno estaba rodeado por una gran cortina de lianas todos los sílfides, incluso los sabios y curativos, estaban sentados en la ramas de los árboles de alrededor esperando la noticia.

-(Carraspeo) Shaoran ven aquí- escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo; él y el resto de su familia estaban sentados en unas ramas no muy lejos de él También pudo ver a las parejas de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- Pregunto cuando llego y se sentó junto a ellos-

-Si hace mucho que ocurrió- Irían- Ya no deben tardar en salir-

-¿Nervioso hijo?- Hien.

-Mucho-

Tal como dijeron la dama Kaho y Clow no demoraron en pasar la cortina, viajaron sus vista hacia todos para luego levantar el pulgar sonriente.

Los gritos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar todos estaban emocionados.

El castaño descendió y se acercó a sus maestros hizo una reverencia como saludo.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Ellos van a estar muy bien Shaoran- Clow.

-Sakura pide verte pronto- Kaho le abrió la cortina para abrirle paso –Muchas felicidades –

El oji ámbar solo asintió entrando a paso lento, no camino mucho cuando vio a su esposa recostada sobre una sábana blanca en el monte y en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto cubierto también por una sábana blanca y ahí se veían unas pequeñas manitas salir de ahí.

Sakura desvió la vista del bulto para verlo, Shaoran quedo encantado con la sonrisa que le envió y la felicidad que transmitían sus ojos lo dejo aún más encantado.

-Hola Shaoran, acércate-

Shaoran no supo porque pero de la nada se puso tan nervioso, hasta trago pesado.

-Acércate si- le sonrió –El no muerde, por lo menos no todavía-

Se acercó cautelosamente, cuando estuvo a su lado se agacha para observar mejor el pequeño bebe de cabellos castaños oscuros, sus ojitos aun serrados su pequeñas manos en puñitos y sus mejillas estaban en un tierno sonrojo, sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo por segunda vez.

-Wow Sakura es, es, es hermoso- acerco su dedo al puño del bebe y este o sujeto con fuerza –Nuestro hijo-

La castaña asintió- Así es nuestro hijo- le beso la frente –Vas hacer muy fuerte y bueno como tú papa amor-

-yo sé que serás tan bueno y noble como tu madre hijo-

Los castaños se intercambiaron una mirada de amor y felicidad.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, te amo Shaoran-

-Tú me has hecho más feliz mi Sakura, te amo, gracias por darme una familia-

Los dos besaron largamente para después separarse y unen sus cabezas para contemplar a su hijo un largo rato más.

-¿Cómo se llamara?- Shaoran.

-Hien, que se llame Hien- la miro sorprendido.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro, le tengo mucho aprecio y respeto al señor Hien, Tu no?-

-También, no te preocupes, a mí también me encanta, bueno Hien se llamara- le acaricio la cabecita.

Volvieron a besarse haciendo con esto una promesa sin palabras de que serían igual de felices ahora con este nuevo integrante en la familia de los sílfides guerreros.

-Shaoran me alegra que hayas logrado llegar pronto- escucharon la voz de Tomoyo a sus espaldas.

Rompieron el beso para darse la vuelta y miras a la hermosa amatista acompañada de su ahora esposo Eriol. Este llevaba en sus brazos a un niño de 3 años de cabellos negro-azulado como su padre y los aojos amatices de su madre, al igual que sus padre con orejas puntiagudas.

-Felicidades hermano, te dije que te iba a llegar la hora muy pronto- Eriol.

-Lo que digas Eriol, me sorprende que me hayas alcanzado tan pronto- dijo con burla.

-Te dije que no subestimaras mis fuerzas físicas y felicidades para ti también Sakura-

-Muchas gracias Eriol y gracias a ti también Tomoyo, gracias a ti y la dama Kaho muestro hijo nació sin problemas-

-Fue un gran placer, es lo menos que podía hacer cuando tú me ayudaste cuando nació Elliot – tomo al niño en sus brazos, se acercó a la pareja y le señalo al bebe –Mira Elliot este es tu primo, Por fin tienes un amiguito con quien jugar-

-¿Enserio el querrá jugar conmigo?- pregunto el pequeño elfo.

-Por ahora no Elliot- Sakura –Es muy pequeño para jugar contigo-

-Pero espera un poco más y veras como él y tu serán grandes amigos- Shaoran.

Todos sonreían mientras veían como el niño se acercaba a Hien y le hablaba de lo mucho que se divertían juntos, sonrieron aún más al ver que con cada cosa que le decía Elliot, Hien sonreía y reía, Esos dos seguro serán excelentes amigos.

Han pasado ya 4 años desde que Banshee fue vencida y Sakura tomo el cargo como líder del bosque mitológico. Muchas cosas han cambiado, empezando con que el bosque volvía a tener la misma paz y armonía equilibrada que tuvo antes de toda las catástrofes.

Sakura mostró ser una excelente líder con misma fuerza y decisión que lo fue Atenea y por su puesto Shaoran como su pareja ocupo también el puesto de líder.

Eriol hace un año que ocupo el liderazgo de la tribu de los Elfos después de la muerte de su abuelo, tiempo antes de eso se casó con Tomoyo y tuvieron a Elliot que resultó ser un elfo como su padre, y ahora los tres viven con los elfos.

Cada quien vive si vida a su propio ritmo felizmente, sobre todo los castaños, tenían sus pequeñas discusiones por cosas insignificantes pero las olvidaban enseguida, han sido muy felices viviendo como una simple pareja de casados pero ahora sabían que su felicidad seria el doble con la llegada de su pequeño hijo Hien, con la llegada de ese pequeño Sakura estaban ahora muy agradecida con su familia y amigos de tomar la decisión de quedarse ahí, de lo contrario tal vez nunca tendría la oportunidad de formar esta hermosa familia.

Pero ya como todos saben no todo es felicidad y menos con los nuevos peligros que están por aproximarse.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* Continuara…*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

**HOLA a todos y a todas, espero que la vida los esté tratando bien.**

**Bueno el momento que todas han esperado, la segunda parte del fic de Las Sílfides y como verán este fic traerá muchas nuevas sorpresas y muchos nuevos personajes como ya notaron y vendrán muchos más.**

**Estoy segura que así como yo estoy ansiosa de publicar el siguiente capítulo ustedes están ansiosas por leerlos. A mí me gustaría terminarla pronto pero tengo pensado concentrarme a partir de ahora en el fic de "Mi verdadero hogar" y terminar con el también de una vez por lo que el siguiente capitulo tendrá que esperar un poco.**

**Espero que me tengan la suficiente paciencia y entender que hay muchos usuarios que me están pidiendo la continuación del fic.**

**Bye eso es todo por ahora, adiós nos leeremos en la próxima. Ojala que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**


	2. 8 años despues

**Las Sílfides II:**

**8 Años después**

**T**odo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, no veía nada, solo una luz que salía desde arriba quien sabe de qué lugar, miro hacia abajo y vio sus pies descalzos y un vestido blanco simple sin manga y escote en "v".

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- Solo escuchaba el eco de sus palabras y después escucho algo goteando que también hacía eco.

-¿Quién está ahí?- miro a todas direcciones y sin éxito trato de encontrar a alguien, pero ese goteo era de lo único que se percibía en aquel lugar así que decidió ir al origen de ese ruido. Camino por, no supo cuantos minutos. El lugar de donde provenía el goteo estaba cerca, lo podía escuchar, pero no veía nada más que oscuridad, hasta que por fin encontró la causa del ruido.

Las gotas caían desde lo alto pausadamente formando un pequeño charquito.

-¿Que será todo esto?- Se agacho para ver le charco más de cerca, lo toco, pero tan pronto hizo eso el agua parecía como si cobrara ida propia, se elevó en una pequeña bola y después esta se convirtió en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

La castaña sorprendida por lo que paso, se próximo al espejo con cautela, pero lo que le extraño es no ver ahí su reflejo.

Apenas lo toco con la punta de su dedos salió reflejada hay.

Soltó una exclamación al mirar como lucia en el espejo, era ella pero en el reflejo tenía un vestido igual al suyo pero era negro y sus alas no tenían aquel tono rosado eran tan transparentes como las de cualquier sílfides y sus ojos… Sus ojos no despedían ninguna expresión al igual que en su cara.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Era la pregunta que Sakura no paraba de hacerse, con cada caso que pasaba menos entendía lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

Y si antes pensó que estaba sorprendida ahora se llevó una gran impresión cuando su reflejo se movió por sí solo, levanto el brazo demostrando que tenía una piedra afilada, como la punta de una lanza, sin inmutarse se acercó la punta hacia su pecho y empezó a esterársela sin ningún gesto de dolor porque el dolor lo estaba sintiendo ella.

-No, no, ya basta, deja eso, no...- Se retorció del dolor hasta quedar arrodillada en el piso levanto la visto hacia el reflejo y vio como termino de enterarse el cuchillo que hizo más intenso el dolor.

-NNNOOOO-

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

Se sentó sobre saltada de su cama, con la respiración agitada y toda sudada llevo su vista por el lugar, ahora no estaba en la oscuridad, estaba en su habitación, en su cabaña en el bosque, vio del otro lado de la cama y el lugar donde debería estar durmiendo su marido esta vació, por lo menos se tranquilizó al saber que ya no estaba en ese horrible lugar.

-Gracias a dios, solo fue una pesadilla- dijo para sí.

Levanto su vista, de ese mismo lado de la cama al escuchar un balbuceo que venía de una cuna de manera.

Sonrió mucho más tranquila ahora, se levantó y fue directo a la cuna para saludar a la criaturita que durmió ahí.

-Hola pequeña- sonrió con infinita ternura a la pequeña de tan solo un año de edad, que tenía su puño en la boca, el cabello lo llevaba amarrado con dos graciosas coletas, lo tenía de un castaño que no era ni muy oscuro como el de su padre, ni muy claro como el de su madre, sus ojos eran entre esmeraldas con matices ámbar y los demás rasgos era idéntica a Sakura.

Ahora la bebe apoyándose de los costados de la cuna se puso de pie estirando sus bracitos a su dirección indicando que quería que la cargaran y eso hizo.

-Nana-

-¿Hoy hace un bonito día, no crees Cherry?-

-Donito día – repitió la niña.

-Si ahora recuerdo que tu papa dijo que se llevaría a Hien a entrenar un poco, creo que yo también debería hacerlo ¿No lo crees?- le toco la nariz de la niña con la punta del dedo lo que hizo que se riera.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya las dos estuvieron listas y arregladas para recibir este nuevo día en el mundo mitológico.

Salieron de la cabaña que era su hogar y después voló un poco se encontró con el sabio Clow y Kaho.

-Maestro Clow y Dama Kaho, buenos días- saludo con una reverencia.

-Buenos días querida Sakura- Kaho.

-Se ve que amanecieron bien- Clow -¿Cómo amaneció la pequeña Cherry? Se acercó a la niña para acariciarle los cabellos.

-Muy dien- respondió esta.

-OH es todo un encanto- Kaho - ¿Y dónde están Shaoran y Hien?-

-Shaoran se fue a entrenar con Hien desde muy temprano ahora me dirigía a buscarlos-

-Ya no hace falta que lo hagas- dijo alguien cerca de su oído, le dio un pequeño sobre-salto dando la vuelta y descubrir el rostro burlón del castaño oji ámbar.

-Hay Shaoran, no vuelvas hacer eso- le regaño –Te imaginas que ocurrirá si hubiera soltado a tu hija-

El castaño como disculpa tomo su rostro con las manos y le dio un intenso beso que ella respondió enseguida.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima-

-Siempre dices eso, tú no tienes remedio-

-Sin duda Shaoran solo puede sacar su lado divertido cuando está contigo no tolera ni un chiste – Eriol

-Es porque son muy malos y fuera de lugar tus estúpidas bromas solo me sacan de quicio y dan ganas de ahorcarte-Shaoran

-Que cruel eres amigo- se hizo el herido.

-Pues acéptalo, ven pequeña- tomo a su hija en brazos que hice tiempo pedía irse con él, la alzo por encima de su cabeza como si volara.

-Pero que grande estas-

Sakura miraba la escena con mucha ternura y emoción, nunca dejada de pensar en lo buen padre que es Shaoran, uno muy atento y cariñoso, pero también muy estricto cuando tiene que serlo, esas facetas la hacían amarlo más y más aquel hombre y también su papel como marido y compañero, incluso sus defectos, todo lo hacía quererlo más .

-Shaoran vas a marearla si sigues así, bájala ahora- regaño suavemente.

Este rodo los ojos y después de hacer lo que pidió la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el diciendo en tono juguetón- Lo que digas mama-

-oh Shaoran deja de bromear-

-Los dos se ven tan tiernos juntos- Hablo Tomoyo acercándose al grupo –Nunca me cansare de decirlo-

-Hay Tomoyo nunca cambiaras- dijo Sakura con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su nuca al igual que Shaoran –Tu también haces una hermosa pareja con Eriol.

-Pues claro que sí, pequeña Sakura, somos la pareja perfecta- Eriol se acercó a su esposa Tomoyo y la beso –y nuestra familia lo demuestra porque solo una pareja perfecta crearía hijos hermosos-

-A pesar de que el padre sea un idiota payaso- Shaoran.

-Me lastimas otra vez Shaoran-

-Bueno es un gusto ver que todos se sigan llevando bien-

-¿Pero que haces por aquí Tomoyo?, no tenías pendiente curar a los nomos heridos por el pleito de hace poco- Kaho.

-Ah eso venia dama Kaho, para informarle que todos ya han sido tratados y están bien sin ninguna herida de gravedad-

-Qué alivio- Clow –Por un momentos pensé que los sílfides guerreros que enviamos se habían excedido-

-No se preocupe señor Clow –Sakura –Nosotros mismos supervisamos para evitar que salieran muy heridos, yo misma me asegure de curar algunos de ellos-

-Que bien que sea así, más tarde busquemos parar asignarles otra tarea-

Y con esto Kaho y Clow se retiraron.

-La verdad es que fue un alivio terminar con ese trabajo- Tomoyo.

-Qué Bueno que todo haya salido bien- Shaoran.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí cariño?- Eriol.

-Bueno vine a ver cómo están los niños, ustedes y sobre todo vine a saludar a la pequeña Cherry-

Lo último lo dijo con un tono gracioso y acercándose a la bebe que se rio por esto.

-Y hablando de los niños –Sakura -¿Shaoran donde esta Hien? ¿Está bien?-

-Cómo te dije lo lleve muy temprano a entrenar, estaba ansioso por aprender una nueva técnica y lo deje un momento practicando-

-¿Seguro que es bueno que los dejemos solo?-

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco Sakura- Eriol –Hien es un niño responsable y seguro ya no está en edad de estarlo vigilando a cada momento –

-Ojala tengas razón a mí también me preocuparía un poco dejar a Eliot entrenando solo –Tomoyo –Tu sabes cuan entusiasmado se pone ese niño y los dos juntos peor-

-Exageran mujeres – Eriol –No lo son tanto…-

Instantes después de decir eso; justo detrás de ellos se desato una fuerte explosión de energía enorme que destruyó todo a su paso derribando todos los árboles y flores.

Sakura y los demás se quedaron de piedra al ver todo ese desastre que ocasiono esa energía, y si hubiera sido un poco más a la derecha los hubiera golpeado también.

-Que, Que , ¿que fue todo eso?- Shaoran.

-Esto solo pudo haberlo hecho…- La castaña dejo su frase en suspenso.

Cuando escucho unas risas infantiles y alguien acercándoseles , cuando visualizaron un poco lejos de ellos visualizaron al culpable.

-Yuhu sí, eso fue genial- un niño corrió siguiendo su desastre hasta hacerse justo detrás de sus padres aunque sin notar su presencia; el niño tenía cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos esmeraldas con las vivas facciones de su padre.

-No creí que me saliera tan bien- ahora les daba la espalda.

-Te dije que solo era cuestión de intentarlo, entrenar juntos resulto muy eficaz – Ahora el que dijo eso fue un niño más grande que el primero de orejas puntiagudas, cabellos azul marinos y con muchos de los rasgos de su madre.

-Eso fue demasiado lejos muchachos- Esta vez apareció una niña, más pequeña que los niños de cabellos negros azabaches con reflejos azul marino, corto por encima de los hombros y tenía muchas facciones de su padre pero el toque femeninos de su madre.

-El tío Shaoran te había prohibido usar esa técnica y ya vez porque lo hizo-

-Ha, no seas aguafiestas Yuri; fue genial- Eliot solo hace falta concentrarse más en el control-

-Si tiene razón Eliot, qué más da si destruyen unos árboles, hay que ver el lado positivó de las cosas no crees?-

Le sonrió dulcemente lo que ocasiono en la niña un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que no noto nadie.

-Además nadie resulto herido- continuo Eliot –Todo salió bien-

-Pero que le diéremos a nuestros padres cuando nos preguntes por esto-

\- No tienen por qué enterarse que fuimos nosotros- Eliot.

-Así es veremos que escusa les ponemos-

-Creo que ni la mentira más creíble del mundo te salvara del lio en que te has metido Hien- Hablo Shaoran con una voz fuerte y amenazante.

Los tres niños se congelaron y lentamente se dieron la vuelta para descubrir a sus padres con el ceños fundido sobre todo el de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Ho… Ho… Hola mama, hola papa- Saludo Hien dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

-Nada de hola papa y hola mama ¿Nos quieres explicar esto- Sakura.

-Pues… veras… Estamos entrenando juntos y pues… quise intentar mejorar mi técnica, pero … creo que no me salió muy bien jajajajajajajaja- dejo salir una risa nerviosa.

-¿En serio lo crees?- dijo Shaoran con sarcasmos y hubiera apretado los puños si no fuera porque tenía a su hija en brazos, que miraba curiosa toda la escena –Hiciste la técnica que nos viste practicar en mi entrenamiento con tu madre; ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que esa técnica solo puede hacerlo los Sílfides avanzados como nosotros, que tú todavía eres muy pequeño para controlarla-

-Pero… Pero…-

-Nada de peros, tienes prohibido a acompañarnos en nuestro entrenamiento y entrenaras con Eliot y los chicos de tu edad- Sakura.

-Pero no es justo mama-

-Eso es todo hijo-

-En cuanto a ti Eliot –Tomoyo -¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-

-¿Qué los quiero a los dos?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo le había dicho que era arriesgado hacerlo pero nunca me hacen caso- Yuri.

-Porque eres una aguafiestas- Eliot –No nos dejas hacer nada-

-No es cierto-

-Eliot no molestes a tu hermana –Eriol –al menos ella si escucha ¿Cómo se supone que hayas alentado a Hien de hacer una técnica que sabes que tiene prohibida?, eres el mayor debes dar el ejemplo-

-pensé que sería divertido ayudar a mi mejor amigo con su técnica-

-Que escusa más pobre- Yuri.

-Si no me vas a ayudar no hables-

-Bien se acabó- Tomoyo –Pensare en un severo castigo para ti después, ahora se hace tarde deben ir a las pláticas con sus maestros y deben irse ya si quieren llegar a tiempo-

-Si- dijeron los tres desanimados.

-Tomoyo tienes razón, será mejor que se den prisa-

-De acuerdo – Dijeron los tres y cabis bajos se alejaron y cuando se perdieron de vista los cuatro y Sakura hablo.

-Es increíble, estos tres no paran de meterse en problemas esto me preocupa-

-Y a mí- Shaoran sostuvo a Cherry de los costados y estiro los brazos haciendo que quedaran cara a cara- Cherry espero no sigas los ejemplos de tu hermano-

La niña ladeo la cabeza al no entender de lo que hablaba.

-Hay Shaoran eres un exagerado- la castaña se la quitó.

-No se aflijan chicos, hacer travesuras es parte de crecer, para que sepan lo que no deben hacer- Tomoyo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Vamos anímense amigos aún tenemos trabajo que realizar- Eriol.

-Tienes razón, Sakura tenemos que practicas mejor tus conjuros curativos-

-Estoy de acuerdo vamos-

Los cuatro se fueron a cumplir sus labores, una vez en el aire Sakura percibió una brisa nada agradable, que le produjo un escalofrió como si se trataba de un mal augurio.

-¿Te sucede algo Sakura?- Pregunto Shaoran.

-¿He?... No, no Shaoran, estoy bien-

-¿Segura?-

Le sonrió- No te preocupes-

-De acuerdo espero que no tardes en decirme lo que de verdad te molesta-

***$*$*$*$*$* Para que entienda mejor lo que está pasando $*$*$*$*$*$***

_Sé que con lo que acaban de leer no es muy necesario explicar esto pero, para que no hayan conjunciones, en caso de que las haya explicare cuando se dieron las cosas:_

_Han pasado 8 años desde el nacimiento de Hien y las cosas seguían con normalidad; el niño creció feliz con todo el amor y cariño de sus padres y tíos y con la gran amistad que poco a poco fue creciendo entre Eliot y él; sus padres no se equivocaron cuando dijeron que serían los mejores amigos._

_Hien ahora es un niño carismático y travieso siempre le encanta aprender cosas nuevas sobre todo en lo que respecta a conjuros y técnicas de pelea, Su sueño es llegar a ser el sílfides guerreros más fuerte, igual que sus padres._

_Eliot ahora es un elfo de 11 años de edad y es el compañero de travesuras de Hien casi siempre es la mente maestra. Es un niño activo y despreocupado que aunque no lo parezca siempre está al pendiente de sus seres cercanos amigos y familiares su sueños no son tan diferentes a los de Hien, quiere ser el elfo más fuerte y llegar a ser un gran líder._

_Un año después de que nació Hien vino la pequeña Yuri, hermana menor de Eliot ahora con 7 años de edad, ella siempre parece ser la más madura y responsable de los tres, siempre trata de interrumpir para evitar que su hermano y su amigo hagan travesuras y se metan en problemas, pero como siempre no le hacen mucho caso._

_Ella tenía un carácter tranquilo y agradable igual que su madre y al igual que esta, la pequeña nació como una sílfides sanadora por lo que el vínculo entre ambas es grande debido a que Tomoyo se dedicaba mucho en enseñarle los trucos de un sílfides sanadores, al igual que Eliot y Eriol. Ella tiene muchas amistades con muchos sílfides y creaturas pero extrañada menté con los que más les gusta juntarse es con Hien y Eliot debido a que son los más divertidos y sin mencionar que desde hace tiempo Yuri tiene sentimientos hacia Hien que por ser penosa no puede decírselo y no planea hacerlo por un tiempo; Y Hien por ser despistado he inocentes no se da cuenta de esto._

_Y por último esta la pequeña Cherry la segunda hija de Sakura y Shaoran _(Así es adivinaron Hien no fue el único) _de tan solo un año de edad, una niña dulce y algo intranquila; siempre anda alegre y con una sonrisa en especial para su hermano y era muy apegada a sus padres sobre todo a su padre que la consentía mucho, como lo era la niña de sus ojos._

_Ahora explicando la platicas que se refería Tomoyo, eran como una clase en las que un grupo de sílfides de todas las clases, se quedaban sentados escuchando a un adulto (Sílfides Sabio) platicar y explicarles sobre lo que son sus ventajas y desventajas de sus poderes, hablar sobre todas las creaturas por la cuales les tocara convivir de como tienen que tratarlas y los conjuros que tienen que aprender y conforme crezcan será mayor la dificultad. Es algo que se ha hecho siempre con las nuevas generaciones para que sepan de sus obligaciones en el futuro._

***$*$*$*$*$* Ahora con los niños *$*$*$*$*$***

Hien, Yuri y Eliot ahora se dirigían a las clases de Clow; eran un grupo de niños de edades similares sentados en el césped.

-Bien niños hoy les voy a platicar sobre los diferente tipos de plantas que serán buenos para curar cualquier enfermedad y herida y esto..-

Pasaron los minutos y la clase seguían concentrándose en el mismo tema los tres amigos ahora observaban las clases aburridos y fue ahí cuando Elliot después de soltar un bostezo y dijo en susurro.

-Este se está volviendo aburrido, vámonos de aquí-

-No podemos hacer eso, si el señor Clow nota nuestro ausencia se lo dirás a nuestros padres y estaremos en problemas- Yuri.

-No se dará cuenta, tiene demasiados alumnos aquí como para notar que faltan tres de nosotros ¿Tu que dices Hien estás conmigo?-

-No lo creo Eliot, Yuri tiene razón, ya bastantes problemas tenemos con lo que hicimos-

-Gracias Hien- Yuri.

-Así que si nos estemos en problemas ahora se olvidaran del anterior y solo nos castigaran con este-

-Así se dice, vámonos-Eliot

Yuri tiene una caída estilo anime

Ágilmente gatearon hasta llegar detrás de unos arbustos.

-Perfecto a divertirnos-

-Chicos insisto de que esto es una mala idea- dijo Yuri saliendo del mismo lugar que ellos.

-Nadie te pidió que nos siguieras-Eliot.

-Alguien tiene que vigilarlos-

-Admite que tú también te estabas aburriendo en la clase-

-Chicos, por favor basta de pelearse- Hien se interpuso entre los hermanos- Ya el daño esta hecho, además salimos de clases para divertirnos, además siempre es bueno tener a Yuri con nosotros, las cosas son más divertidas con ella aquí ¿No lo crees?- sonrió.

-Gracias Hien-

-Como quieras, pero vámonos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos hay-

Luego de estos los niños jugando a las traes, alejándose cada vez más y más del grupo.

-Ja te toque Hien- al querer tocarlo, Eliot empujo con demasiada fuerza que derribo y lo hizo girar hasta que se detuvo por chocar con una roca, sus amigos corrieron en su ayuda.

-Hay eso dolió-

-Hien ¿Estas bien?- Yuri fue la primera en llegar y se agacho para asegurarse que no tuviera heridas.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen-

-Lo siento mucho amigo- lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Chicos no se preocupen de verdad estoy bien-

Cuando estuvo de pie fue que presto más atención a los alrededores.

-Oigan ¿Qué es este lugar, no me suena estar aquí antes-

-A mí tampoco tal vez tendríamos mejor vista si trepamos esa roca- Eliot.

-Buena idea- Yuri. Con esta decisión los tres treparon la roca y una vez estuvieron en la cima se sorprendieron.

Esa parte del bosque esta lleva de una flora verde y hermosa como la suya, pero había creaturas que nunca antes habían visto.

-Wow ¿Qué será este lugar?- Hien.

-No lo sé, pero se ve fascinante, tenemos que ir a explorar- Eliot.

-Creo que no deberíamos chicos- Yuri.

-Otra vez, ahora porque no podemos-

-Este debe ser el bosque nórdico-

-¿El bosque nórdico? He oído hablar de este lugar, nuestros padre se la pasan diciendo que nos mantengamos alejados-

-Pero no entiendo porque nos prohibirían estar aquí, todo se ve muy normal-

-Si tienes razón, deberíamos explorar un rato- Hien.

-Buena idea bajemos-

-No se chicos me asustaría ir allí- Yuri.

-Como quieras, mejor regresa con los demás y abúrrete con ellos- Eliot.

-Eliot, no la trates así- regaño el mini castaño después se acercó a la peli negra zafiro con una sonrisa y le dijo.

-Yuri ven con nosotros, nos divertiremos, te protegeremos, por favor-

La sonrisa de Hien hizo que el sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

-S… S… Si, está bien iré con ustedes-

Los niños volvieron a bajar la roca por el otro lado, exploraron un nuevo ambiente, con nuevas creaturas jamás antes visto por ellos.

-Wow esto es sorprendente- Hien.

-Sí, aún sigo preguntándome porque nuestros padres no quería que nos acercáramos, no hay nada peligroso aquí- Eliot.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- Yuri

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos en silencio hasta que la sílfides sanadora escucho el rugido de unas ramas.

-He chicos,¿ creyeron escuchar algo raro?-

-No, no creo escuchar nada-

De nuevo el sonido de las ramas que esta vez fue escuchado por los tres.

Llevaron su vista hacia ese lugar y notaron algo blanco moviéndose entre los arboles demás y arbustos.

-¿Ya lo escucharon ustedes también?- dijo Yuri temblorosa –Creo que lo mejor será irnos-

-Si es buena idea, nos hemos alejado mucho y ya está por ponerse el sol- Eliot.

-Bien todos de acuerdo vámonos- Hien.

Lástima que el viaje de regreso no había a ser tan pacifico como cuando se adentraron porque enseguida del mismo lugar de donde se escucharon las ramas, un par de lobos salieron entre los arbustos, un lobo era negro y otro blanco y lo más intimidante fue que estos eran un poco más grandes que las demás lobos y el que les gruñera mostrando sus dientes era la clara señal de que estaban dispuestos a atacarlos.

-CORRAN-

Todos, ni tardos ni perezosos perdieron el tiempo en hacerlo.

Corrieron y corrieron tratando de seguir el mismo camino que antes, cuando ya casi parecía que los iban a perder, la sílfides sanadora tuvo un percance y tropezó los chicos se detuvieron a pocos pasos de ella.

-**Yuri- **gritaron al uníoslo.

Vieron que los lobos le estaban dando ventaja otra vez y estuvieron a punto de saltar encima de la pobre Yuri de no ser porque Hien se movió rápido.

-Déjenla en paz- Lanzo una corriente de energía que le dio de lleno a los lobos alejándolos un poco de ellos.

-Yuri muévete rápido- El elfo corrió a ayudar a su hermana.

Hien fue el que los lobos se recuperaron de su ataque y ya se preparaban para otro asalto. Esta vez los lobos se a balacearon sobre ellos y Hien, que estaba más alejado salió corriendo en dirección opuesta seguido por los lobos.

Estuvo corriendo por un tiempo, hasta que el también tropezó y rodo hasta llegar detrás de unos arbustos dejo de rodar cuando tropezó con algo, derribándolo también al suelo; cuando se recuperó del mareo, visualizo mejor quien era, se trataba de una niña peli-roja de cabello largo debajo de sus hombros, sujetado por una coleta sencilla, más o menos de su edad y ojos celestes y piel blanca y podría deducir que por la forma en que lo miraba, no estaba muy contenta.

-Oye niño ¿Quién te crees?- le dio una mirada amenazante.

Los dos se levantaron y la niña se acercaba de manera amenazante y el pequeño castaño retrocedía intimidado.

-Muy valiente metiéndote con una niña ¿Cierto?-

-No claro que no, yo no hago eso, fue un accidente, estaba tratando de escapar de unos lobos que me persiguen-

Con esto la niña cambio su expresión enfadada a una sorprendida.

-¿Lobos?, ¿Uno era blanco y otro negro?-

-Si son esos ¿Los conoces?-

Sin embargo los lobos no tardaron en aparecer por el mismo lugar que ellos.

-Hay no me encontraron-

-¿Te encontraron? ¿Los conoces?- Hien.

-Son Geri y Freki **(1)** –

Los lobos estaban a solo un salto de alcanzarlos.

-Vámonos de aquí- Sin esperar respuesta el castaño toma a la peli-roja de la mano y la empujo alejándose otra vez .

De nuevo una persecución a veces parecía que los lobos tenían la ventaja y otros los niños después de unos momentos ya empezaban a sentir que las energías se le agotaban.

Aprovecharon que los perdieron unos momentos, saben que no tardarían en alcanzarlos, así que tuvo que actuar.

-Escucha quédate atrás, tengo un plan- Hien

-Pues ojala que funcione-

-Claro que lo hará-

Concentro su energía para romper el árbol cerca de ellos y justo cuando los lobos estuvieron a la vista el árbol cayó justo para que estos quedaran atrapados entre las hojas y las ramas.

-Eso fue increíble-

-Aun no te tranquilices no estarán mucho tiempo ocupados, hay que irse de aquí-

De nuevo corrieron y su huida se detuvo al llegar a una bajada que era interrumpidas por un profundo precipicio.

-Bien y ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Hien.

La niña mira a su alrededor y al divisor una gran coraza de árbol y con esto esta vez fue a ella la que se le ocurrió la idea.

-Ya sé que hacer, ven conmigo- ahora ella fue la que lo halo hasta la corteza, se metieron en ella, la niña por delante.

-Sujétate bien-

Luego de esto la niña empujo la corteza para que se deslizara por el barranco justo antes de que los lobos les dieran alcance de nuevo.

Se deslizaron por la tierra como si estuvieran en un trineo en la nieve y la niña se deslizaba con mucha agilidad para esquivar los arbole y rocas en el camino que causo cierta emoción en los dos hasta casi se olvidaron que eran perseguidos por unos cuadrúpedos.

-Yuju, esto sí que es emocionante- exclamo Hien.

-¿Verdad? Este es uno de mis juegos favoritos… ho ho-

La preocupación se apodero de ellos al ver que la colina llegaba a su fin y se acercaban a un precipicio.

-Esto es malo- Hien.

-Peor que malo, no puedo parar-

Justo cuando llegaban a la orilla chocaron con una roca y eso hizo levantar la corteza y los mando a volar a los niños a bordo.

-HHHHHHAAAAAAA- Gritaron los niños cerraron los ojos esperando su dolorosa caída.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*Snfksfdji*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo al sentir una punzada de preocupación, miro a los alrededores tratando de averiguar de dónde parecía provenir, como si estuvieran pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- Shaoran.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Tomoyo.

-Es que no lo sé, siento que algo me está llamando, alguien necesita mi ayuda- Suspiro –No lo sé es la primera vez que siento esto-

-Tal vez sea cierto que necesitan ayudo en alguna parte-Eriol.

-Los niños- Exclamo de pronto -¿Dónde está Hien y los demás-

-Tienes razón hace tiempo que deberán regresar de clases- Tomoyo.

-MAMA, PAPA- Escucharon la voz de Yuri y la niña corría hacia ellos en compañía de su hermano.

-Chicos que alegría que estén bien- Eriol.

-Pero… ¿Y Hien?- Sakura

-Niños ¿Dónde está Hien? -Pregunto Shaoran cuando los niños llegaron con ellos.

-Tío (jadeo) ayuda (Jadeo)- Elliot.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso? ¿Quién necesita ayuda?- Pregunto la castaña temiendo lo peor.

-Hien necesita ayuda Tía Sakura- Yuri.

Los adultos se intercambiaron miradas.

-Sera…-

-¿Hien será el que le está pidiendo ayuda a Sakura?- Shaoran.

-¿Dónde está Hien?- Tomoyo.

-En el bosque nórdico-

Los adultos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa-

-¿El bosque nórdico? – Shaoran -¿ Pero cómo se les ocurre entrar a ese lugar?-

-Así es, ¿Cuántas veces les hemos dicho que tienen prohibido ir ahí - Eriol.

-Lo sabemos y lo lamentamos pero ahora lo más importante es salvar a Hien- Eliot.

-Hien- Sakura- No tenemos tiempo, vamos a salvarlo y ustedes vienen con nosotros y nos explican los detalles en el camino-

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*De nuevo con Hien *$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

El pequeño castaño y la niña desconocida salieron volando y cerraron los ojos esperando la dolorosa caída y luego sintieron estrellarse contra el suelo pero se extrañaron de que no fue tan fuerte como creían.

Cuando de nuevo abrieron los ojos y ubicaron en qué lugar estaban, pensaron que no podían tener mejor suerte que esa.

Cuando salieron volando habían tomado suficiente impulso para terminar del otro lado del precipicio y ahora veían a los lobos del otro lado y al ver que era imposible seguirlos dieron la retirada.

Ya cuando desaparecieron de su vista intercambiaron miradas y se la nada explotar una sonora carcajada.

-Jajajajajajaja, esto fue lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida- Exclamo la niña.

-Y que lo digas, esto fue lo más emocionante que he pasado en mi vida, tengo que aconsejarte esto a Eliot y a Yuri, seguro nos divertiremos mucho juntos-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Ha son mis mejores amigos, estábamos paseando por el bosque cuando de la nada nos atacaron esos lobos, nos separamos cuando intentamos huir, espero que hayan salido con bien de aquí-

-Por lo que veo ustedes no son de por aquí ¿Cierto?- se cruzó de brazos.

-No la verdad venimos a explorar y de la nada esos lobos nos atacaron ¿Por qué supones eso?-

-Me lo imaginaba, nadie de este lugar no conoce a Geri y Freki-

-Antes dijiste que te encontraron ¿Los conoces?-

-Si la verdad quería salir a jugar un rato y luego seguro los mandaron a buscarme, lo que estoy segura es que estaré en problemas—

-Y que lo digas, yo tendré el doble de problemas- dijo cabis bajo pero de repente como si lo hubiera oprimido de triste y alegre. -Por otro lado, esto fue muy divertido, la manera en que te deslizaba por la colina antes de saltar fue increíble- se detuvo cerca de ella –Eres asombrosa-

La niña se puso un poco nerviosa, se apartó un poco de él para ocultar con su cabello su sonrojo y es que no sabía por que hablaba con un niño de su edad y jamás creyó que le dijeran asombrosa he increíble mucho menos que fuera tan divertido y lindo.

-Pues tú también eres increíble la técnica que usaste para con ese árbol fue asombroso-

Se rasco la nuca apenada –Gracias, lo aprendí de mi papa me enseño eso, dijo que tenía que usar las cosas que están en mi alrededor a mi favor, ha pero que descortés soy, me llamo Hien y soy un sílfides guerrero- le extendió la mano.

-Yo me llamo Tsubasa, también soy un sílfides guerrero-

-¿Cómo?- Expreso asombrado -¿Cómo puede ser eso? Mis padres me han dicho que los seres de la mitología griega no podían pesar por aquí nunca-

-No me explico eso, yo siempre he vivido aquí y nunca he tenido problemas en estar aquí- pareció pensar en algo –Aunque mi señor siempre me dije que me mantenga alejado de su bosque-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-Ni tiene que tener sentido para un mocoso como tu_ dijo una voz gruesa de hombre que se escuchó de la nada, sobresaltando a los niños en especial a la niña.

-Ho no me encontraron-

-¿Quién?-

-Mi señor_

Una nube negra se les apareció a lo lejos acercándose a gran velocidad cuando estuvo cerca esta tomo forma dando la aparición de un hombre de mediana edad de gran estatura y cuerpo con larga barba, vestido con una armadura de aceró tipo gladiador y un casco con alas en ellas he iba acompañados por los lobos llamados Geri y freki y en sus hombros unos cuervos.

-Tsubasa ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No te he dio que tienes prohibido salir-

-Se.. Se… Señor- la niña parecía atemorizada.

-¿Y sobre todo que haces haciendo platica con este mocoso-

-Señor no fue su culpa- Hien trato de defenderla pero sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos cuando este le mando una fría y malévola mirada que lo dejo paralizado del miedo.

-Y tú- le apunto con su lanza -¿Quién eres? Jamás te he visto por aquí –

-Pues vera…- estaba tan asustado que apenas podía articular palabras coherentes.

-Aléjate de él- Hien oyó la inconfundible voz de su madre por los aires y allí la vio descendiendo al suelo en compañía de su padre y tía y luego vio llegar corriendo a sus tío y sus amigos en su encuentro.

-Hien que alivio que estés bien- dijo extremadamente preocupada Sakura que no perdió tiempo en correr a su encuentro, arrodillarse hasta su altura y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mama-

-¿En serio estas bien? ¿No te has hecho nada?-

-Sí, estoy bien, siento haberte preocupado-

-Debí imaginarme que este mocoso debería ser tuyo Sakura- dijo el Hombre.

Hay Sakura se percató de lo presencia del hombre he inmediatamente se puso seria así como también se ponía de pie poniendo a su hijo detrás de ella poniéndose en guardia

-Odín **(2)**-

-Sakura-

Una atmosfera llena de tensión se percibía en el lugar entre los adultos que niños no sabían la razón.

-Shaoran, Eriol y hasta la dulce Tomoyo, que valientes se creen que son para acercarse a mis territorios-

-De hecho no fue nuestra intención- Shaoran.

-Solo venimos a buscar a nuestro hijo, ya nos vamos-

-Ja claro que otra cosa se podría esperar de ustedes los sílfides cobardes hasta el final-

-Cómo te atreves- el castaño estaba dispuesto a irle encima pero su esposa lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

-No caigas Shaoran, sabes que lo hace a propósito- Sakura.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos lamentamos haberte molestado- Eriol.

-Ja creen que se pueden ir sin más, después de que sus escluinques lastimaron a mis leales mensajeros- Señalo a los lobos.

-De nuevo te pedimos disculpas pero tus lobos tampoco fueron muy amables- Sakura.

-Así que retírate ahora mismo con esa niña- Shaoran.

El hombre llamado Odín dirigió una rápida mirada a la niña a su lado para después soltar una carcajada.

-Es verdad, no los había presentado, que desconsiderado de mi parte- Se hizo el apenado pero ninguno de los adultos le creyó.

-No les he presentado a mi hija Tsubasa, no es una sílfides cualquiera, es una muy especial-

-Debe serlo para que este aquí entre ustedes- Sakura miro detenidamente los ojos de la niña pero esta le huía- Tienen algo muy especial, lo presiento-

-No te equivocas querida, ahora salga de mi bosque y no regresen-

-Créenos, es lo menos que queremos hacer- Shaoran, se acercó a su hijo para tomarlo en brazos y alejarse sin más-

Cuando ya los perdió de vista, se fijó de nuevo en la pequeña peli roja, la tomo de la mano y sin ningún cuidado la levanto hasta que sus caras hicieron contactos-

-En cuanto a ti mocosa desobediente cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas del castillo y mucho menos que te acerques a esos seres insignificante a nosotros-

-Lo siento señor-

-Hablaremos mejor sobre esto en el castillo- se formó una nube negra de nuevo que se desvaneció en segundos con ellos.

De ese lado del bosque en un castillo (N/A: se los dejo a su imaginación),

En la gran sala, justo donde estaba una enorme silla formada de cuero y los antebrazos tenían en las puntas cabezas de lobos, se encontraban dos adolescentes, un joven de 18 años de pelo negro y ojos dorados de expresión seria y rasgos definidos y con una pequeña cicatriz de x en la mejilla, se encontraba paseándose por la sala impaciente y junto a él , asomándose por la ventana se encontraba una joven de unos 17 años también de cabello negro azabache, largo hasta la cintura con algunos mechones hechos trenzas, ojos dorados, vestida con un hermoso vestido negó de espalda descubierta, de escote recto y la falda suelta hasta los tobillos y ese vestido hacia resaltar las impresionantes joyas, una gran cadena de plata con un gran rubí y unos aretes a juego con el collar y una pequeña tiara de diamantes.

-Cuando más tardara en llegar nuestro padre- Se quejó el chico.

-Relájate ¿Quieres? seguramente aún no se da cuenta de que la mocosa escapo-

-Eso tu no lo sabes, seguramente **Hugin y Munin (3)** le dijeron y esta con Freki y Geri la olfatearon y a estas alturas descubrió que dejamos salir a la mocosa que se supone que debíamos cuidar-

-Oye cada quien se mantiene por su cuenta y ella tiene que aprender a cuidar por si sola-

-Eso no quita que se enojará si la descubre-

-Pues la verdad no me importa, prefiero tener que aguantar unos cuantos gritos de nuestro padre a seguir siendo la niñera de esa niña-

-¿Tú crees que yo lo disfruto? Yo debería de estar entrenado para irme a las batallas, yo debería ser el que reciba el entrenamiento de mi padre-

-Ya pareces una niña berrinchuda, ya cállate-

-Ha mí no…- dejo su frase en el aire al percatarse de una nube negra que entraba por la puerta principal. Esa nube se disolvió dejando ver al dios Odín en compañía de los lobos y la peli.-Roja la neblina de disolvió en dos siluetas que tomaron forma de cuervos y ellos se apoyaron en sus hombros.

-Papa que bueno que viniste- dijo la joven –Y mira que bien encontraste a la pequeña Tsubasa, pobrecilla ¿Estas bien?- siguiendo con su teatro, se agacho para abrazar a la niña- Ha me tenías muy preocupada, no vuelas a escaparte- Les jalo de la mejillas.

-Sofía, ya deja ese teatrito estúpido, la actuación no se te da- Odín –Nadie aquí te cree-

-Bien, me imagino que querrás una explicación-

-Exacto, se supone que tu deberías CUIDARLA-

-Es que no fue mi culpa, esta mocosa desobediente salió escabulléndose-

-La próxima vez espero más de ti, esta desobediencia de tu parte puede arruinar mis planes y en cuanto a ti- Volvió su atención a la niña y esta retrocedió un par de pasos asustada.

-Lo siento mucho mis señor, solo quería…- Fue interrumpida.

-Tu querías, ¿qué es eso de que tu querías?, aquí no tienes más de lo que te pueda y quiera dar permiso a ti de hacer, me desobedeciste de una manare muy grabe-

-Lo siento-

-Con un lo siento no resolverás nada- algo la voz logrando que la niña se asustara más.

-Que te he dicho que no te acercaras a esas creaturas mediocres-

-No fue mi culpa, yo no los busque ellos me encontraron-

-Pues debiste alejarte de ellos inmediatamente no son más que seres insignificantes, en especial aquellos que son parientes de esa tonta de Sakura-

-Pero no entiendo, porque ella parecía una mujer muy buena-

-Hay niña ¿Cuándo vas a entender esto?-

Los hermanos que contemplaban interesados en el regreso rodaron los ojos con fastidio al saber lo que venía, la historia que vienen escuchando desde siempre,

-Hace milenios cuando la tierra era muy joven los seres de mitología griega y la mitología nórdicas estaban constantemente en guerra todos peleaban por una tierra más fértil pero las guerras no paraban y llego un momento en el que llego esa miserable de Atenea trato de negociar conmigo, pero yo ya sabía sus viejos trucos, sabía que solo quería quedarse con la mayoría de nuestras tierras, ella y yo nos enfrentamos y después de 7 días y 6 noches batallando Atenea tomo la ventaja y me venció, fue sin duda una gran humillación y termine perdiendo mi pie- levanto su pantalón mostrando que tenía una pata de acero en lugar de su pie derecho- luego de esto separo nuestros mundos y dio la regla de que ningún ser nórdico mantendría contacto con los de la mitología griega y viceversa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero nosotros, en especial yo, no porque seres superiores como nosotros tenemos que rebajarnos a su mismo nivel? Nosotros somos los que deberíamos gobernar y eso haremos desde hace más de 3 décadas que llevo esperando el día de mi venganza… 2 décadas antes me entere que Atenea murió, me complació y a la vez me enfureció, ya que quería ser yo la que la eliminara con mis propias manos, espere pacientemente el día en que llegara su elegida y resulto que la mocosa es igual de buena que ella y a partir de ahora depositare todos mis deseos de venganza en esa tonta de Sakura y destruirla si consigo mi objetivo si Sakura deja este mundo destruiré el legado de Atenea para siempre-

-¿Y yo en encajo en todo esto?- Tsubasa.

-A querida Tsubasa, tu eres una de las piezas clave de mis planes, contigo serás la prueba definitiva para que todo el bosque y los seres mitológicos sean míos-

-Pero yo no quiero hacerlo-

La niña se asustó al ver un destello de furia en los ojos de Odín, este se agacho para quedar a su altura le agarro brutalmente del brazos y la jalo hacia él-

-Debes hacerlo porque te lo ordeno niña ¿Es así como piensas pagarme? ¿con desobediencia? Después de lo que había hecho por ti desde que eras una bebe, que te quede claro niñita, Tu naciste en el mundo humano, esos seres estúpidos y sin corazón te dejaron a tu suerte, tus padres te iban a dejar en cualquier parte de la calle abandonada simplemente porque les estorbabas-

La niña trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar antes crueles palabras que viene escuchando desde bebe pero estas seguían lastimándola mucho y más si las decía de esa manera, sus hombros se agitaban cuando noto que las ganas de llorar se incrementaban.

-Deberías sentirse afortunada de todo la ayuda que has tenido , nosotros no ayudamos a seres humanos cualquieras solo aquellos como tú que son especiales, si no fuera por tus poderes tu no estarías aquí, o peor aún, si no fueras tan especial te hubiera dejado hay en medio del bosque y dejado que te comieran los lobos sabes que Geri y Freki les gusta la carne joven, pero no, yo te cuide, te alimente y entrene para que pronto seas una guerrero indestructible e invencible y así me lo agradeces, cometiendo el gran delito de desóveseme?-

Tsubasa no dijo nada.

-No espera que respondas eso, pero que quede claro, a partir de ahora una cosa, jamás vuelvas a cruzar los fines del castillo Valaskjálf **(4)**, hasta que te lo ordene ¿Entendiste?- No hubo respuesta -¿Entendiste?-Pregunto hacia más presión del agarre.

Asintió, no podía articular palabra alguna, sabía que los sollozos y las lágrimas se les escaparían si lo hacía.

-Bien- la soltó dejando una notable marca roja en el brazo de la niña –Ahora regresa a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te diga, Freki y Geri te escoltaran y mantengan vigilada la puerta.

Sin esperar una orden más, los lobos asintieron y caminaron siguiendo los pasos de la niña que caminaba cabis baja y sin querer dejo caer un par de lágrimas.

-No entiendo padre. Viðarr **(5)** se le acercó para ubicarse frete a él – Porque te molestas tanto en proteger a Tsubasa, esa niña no da más que problemas-

-Puede que en estos momentos no lo veas hijo mío pero esa niña es la pieza clave para mis planes-

-¿Qué podría hacer una mocosa como ella- Sofía –Solo es una humana que por cosas del destino salió como sílfides guerrera, no entiendo porque al tener a esta clase de criaturas en nuestro castillo-

-Además nosotros seriamos muy útiles en la batalla- Viðarr.

-Es cierto hijo en mí, eres un dios muy poderoso pero confía en mi cuando te digo que Tsubasa es la clave de muchas cosas, ella y la otra elegida, la decisión que tomen harán que conquiste este universo y Sakura caiga-

-Espera me etas queriendo decir que trajiste a esa niña y la estas cuidando para que este de nuestro lado para cuando ese momento llegue- Sofía.

-Exacto mi querida Valkiria **(6)**\- Le acaricio la barbilla –Tu sí que eres inteligente, así es una que Tsubasa se dé cuenta de que puede confiar solo en nosotros el destino del bosque mitológico estará en nuestras manos y yo seré el dios supremo, el rey de los dioses incluso seré más poderoso que el mismo Zeus, seriamos invencibles-

-Valla padre que buen plan-

-Estoy ansiosa porque llegara ese día-

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*Mientras con Sakura y los demás*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

Ya la atardecer había llegado al bosque, el sol estaba de esconderse en el horizonte muchas creaturas y animales se estaban preparando para despedir el día en sus casas y recibir el nuevo.

Sakura y sus amigos se despidieron para retirarse a su hogar, habían decidido hablar con sus hijos sobre la gran desobediencia de ese día después de que terminaron con quásares, cada quien esperando en casa el regaño de sus padres.

Sakura y Shaoran volaban a su casa pensando en lo que le dirían a su hijo y que el mismo reflexionara sobre lo que hizo, es verdad que se pasaba el día haciendo travesuras pero nunca había cometido una desobediencia tan grande como esa; donde su vida pudo haber corrido peligro, y aunque estaban furiosos con él, en el fondo estaban muy aliviados de que estuvieran bien.

Entraron a la cabaña que era su casa, Hien los estaba esperando en la sala con la cabeza gacha que levanto cuando los escucho entrar.

El niño podía notar que la expresión de sus padres no indicaban nada bueno y tenía esperanzas de que tuvieran uno mejor y no fuera tan severos.

-Hola mama, hola papa-

-Tenemos que hablar – Shaoran.

-Pero antes ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

-Ya la puse a dormir tal como ustedes me pidieron, no he salido de aquí-

-Bien es un gusto saber que por primera vez en el día obedeces en algo- Dijo Shaoran alzando la voz.

Sakura le hizo una señal con la mano de que se calmara, este solo paso su mano por su cara y fue hasta la ventana dándoles la espalda.

El mini- castaño siguió a su padre con la mirada hasta que noto que su madre se agachaba para quedarse a su altura y que quedara frente a frente.

-Hien ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal ¿verdad?- dijo con voz calmada, lo vio asentir- Y ¿ sabrás también cuando decepcionados estamos de ti?-

-Lo sé-

-Arriesgaste tu vida al máximo, pudiste haberte lastimado, pudiste haberte perdido o peor aún pudieron haberte matado, ¿Sabes que sería de tu padre y de mi si algo te hubiera pasado?-

-Lo lamento, en serio solo que… Quería descubierto que tenía ese lugar de peligroso-

-¿Y por haber hecho eso arriesgaste tu vida y la de tus amigos?- Expreso Shaoran regresando su vista hacia su familia –Escucha Hien, somos tus padres y si te decimos que ese lugar es peligroso es porque lo es-

-Eres un niño en entrenamiento no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa forma…- Sakura levando la mano para hacerse levantar su cara y que notara la preocupación pintada en su cara- Casi muero cuando vi a Odín apuntándose con su lanza; él es el mayor peligro que puede haber en ese lugar-

-No entiendo porque-

-Odín es la mayor autoridad en el bosque de la mitología módica, fue uno de los mayores enemigos de Atenea y después de Banshee fue el único que de verdad dio pelea, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Odín es muy peligroso, no es bueno provocarlo-

-Pero ustedes podrían derrotarlo fácilmente como derrotaron a Banshee-

-Mira Hien el hecho de que seamos sílfides guerreros no significa que provoquemos peleas y pleitos; estamos para mantener la paz en ambas mundos, no para provocar guerras innecesarias-

-Mientras Odín respete el la norma de quedarse en su bosque, nosotros no haremos nada- Shaoran.

-Tienes que prometernos que pase lo que pase no volverás a ese lugar-

-Si lo prometo y lo lamento de verdad solo queríamos divertirnos- abrazo a su madre pasando los abrazos por su cuello- No queríamos causar molestias-

Le respondió el abrazo – Está bien para niños como ustedes explorar y descubrir cosas nuevas pero también tienes que ponerte limites así como nosotros les ponemos a ustedes-

Termino el abrazo el castaño se acercó a su padre esperando un nuevo regaño de su parte, pero en vez de eso siento como lo levantaba en el aire lo sujeto de la cintura y le removía los cabellos; cuando subió la vista y este le sonría ampliamente.

-Tonto, ya tuviste suficiente de regaños por hoy-

-Tiene razón- La oji verde le acomodo los cabellos –Tus amigos nos han contado lo que hiciste y aunque fue muy peligroso…-

-Fuiste muy valiente-

Hien le sonrió con confianza al ver que todo se había calmado entre ellos, era algo casi típico que les pasaba del regaño olvidaban así de inmediato, recompensándolo con un momento de risas y bromas.

Sabía que eran muy severos a la hora de castigarlo; pero siempre supo que le daban todo su amor y lo afortunado que era el haber nacido en esta familia.

-Tendrás un severo castigo por lo de hoy ¿Sabes?- Sakura.

-Si mama-

-Te queremos hijo-

-Y yo a ustedes, ¿he imagino que me hará un ligero castigo? Por esto ¿verdad?-

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba-

-Qué tal si, parte del castigo se han, cosquillas-

El niño castaño apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo último dicho por su madre antes de darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en el suelo siendo atacado por sus padres con cosquillas.

-No, por favor mama, papa, paren-

-¿Aprendiste tu lección?- Shaoran.

-Si lo prometo no volveré hacerlo-

Las cosquillas cesaron pero el aún le tomo tiempo para recuperarse luego salto hacia el cuello de su padre derribándolo.

-Te estas volviendo cada vez más fuerte- Shaoran.

-Lo soy ¿verdad? Y prometo hacerlo aún más fuerte- dijo decidido.

-Jajajajajaja, muy bien chico fuerte vete a dormir, mañana les espera un día muy pesado para ti y tus amigos-

-De acuerdo mama- le dio un rápido abrazo y subió por las escaleras despidiéndose.

-Buenas noches los veo en la mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Los castaños vieron desaparecer a su hijo por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Cuando estuvieron solos; Sakura sintió como Shaoran rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, acerco su boca al oído para susurrarle.

-Algo te preocupa ¿cierto?-

Suspiro notando que sería imposible ocultarle las cosas a su esposo, suspiro recostando su cabeza en su hombro y conto.

-Me preocupa aquella niña que estaba con Odín-

-¿La amiga que hizo Hien?-

Asintió –¿Tu no lo has notado?-

-La verdad, además de sentir que era una sílfides guerrera como nosotros, no note nada fuera de lo normal, aunque es extraña que una sílfides este con Odín-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hay Sakura… Tu sabes mejor que nadie debes saber que Odín les guarda rencor y odio a los sílfides en general desde que fue vencido por Atenea-

-Si ya lo sé, pero no me explico, porque si nos odia tanto, tiene a una viviendo con él, bebe tramar algo-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?, si tenía una mirada un tanto sospechosa-

-Solo es un presentimiento pero lo que me inquieta de verdad es esa niña, Tsubasa, siento que no es una sílfides común y corriente siento algo extraño, sentí su temor y preocupación, casi como si tuviera una conexión con ella-

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto algo incrédulo.

-No tengo idea que quiere decir eso, es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto-

-He oído de eso, ese tipo de conexión solo la pueden tener los seres que tiene algo en común y también quiere decir que tal vez tengas un futuro en común-

-¿Eso es cierto?-

-Sí, mis padres me hablaron mucho de eso, tal vez no sea la última vez que veamos a esa niña-

-Tal vez, algo me dice nos llevaremos muy bien-

Shaoran decidió esta vez rodéale la cintura mientras la abrasaba por detrás para hablarle al oído.

-Y no te preocupes por Odín, si de verdad esta palmeando algo estaremos hay para ponerlo en su lugar… Tu y yo-

-Es cierto- Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y rodear el cuello con los brazos.

Una vez que sus ojos hicieron contacto se creó una atmosfera donde el universo entero desapareció para ellos, no había nada que rompiera ese intercambio de sentimientos mediantes sus ojos, transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían, todo cuando se amaban y lo que amaba a sus seres queridos, por supuesto con ello transmitían el amor hacia sus hijos.

-Somos un gran equipo cuando estamos juntos por eso es una de las razones por la que te amo-

-Yo también te amo, siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, somos invencibles de ese modo-

Asintió –Sé que siempre estarás conmigo-

-Siempre, porque te amo-

Esta vez se dieron un beso más profundo.

*************Continuara…. *************

Bueno… no tengo nada que decir salvo LO SIENTO, disculpen la demora en serio que yo estaba tan emocionando como ustedes por publicar pero había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer primero, pasar a limpio el capítulo, re leerlo dos veces para esta vez asegurarme que no tengan ningún error ortográficos, pero bueno al fin todo acabo y por fin pude publicarlo y por fin avanzar.

Bueno cambiando el tema ¿Qué les parecía el segundo capítulo de la segunda parte? Como ya notaron esta vez se centra en la mitología nórdica, y los seres que vieron los niños irán sabiendo quienes son y muchos más de ellos cuando la aventura inicie y a partir de ahora ellos también formaran parte de esta historia. No se guarden nada quiero saber lo que opinas de todo, sobre los niños, la familia y los demás, para terminar de aclarar el misterio del primer capítulo la bebe del comienzo era la niña Tsubasa.

Bien dejen comentarios los quiero, nos leeremos pronto en la siguiente actualización del próximo viernes y espero que estén conmigo en el nuevo fic del que estoy trabajando.

Adiós, no leeremos en la próxima

Y por supuesto aquí está la información´

**La mitología nórdica:** o escandinava comprende la religión, creencias y leyendas de los pueblos escandinavos, incluyendo aquellos que se asentaron en Islandia, donde las fuentes escritas de la mitología nórdica fueron reunidas.

**(1)Geri y Freki:**_En nórdico antiguo ambos significan «voraz o codicioso»— son en la mitología nórdica los dos lobos que acompañan al dios Odín y figuran en la Edad poética, la Edda prosaica —ambas escritas y compiladas en el siglo xiii por Sonorri Sturluson __—, así como en la poesía escáldica. Ambos personajes se han comparado con otras figuras de la mitología griega, romana y védica; se asociaron además con las creencias en torno al mito germánico de los «lobos guerreros» o berserker._

**(2)Odín:**_Odín, es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones eternas._

_Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte. Pero también es considerado, aunque en menor medida, el dios de la magia, la poesía, la profecía, la victoria y la caza._

**(3)** **Hugin y Munin: **_Son un par de cuervos asociados con el dios Odín. Estos dos cuervos viajaban alrededor del mundo recogiendo noticias e información para Odín. Hugin es el "pensamiento" y Munin es la "memoria". Ambos eran enviados al alba a recoger información y regresaban por la tarde. Se posaban en los hombros del dios y susurraban a sus oídos todas las noticias._

**(4)** **Valaskjálf: ** _En la mitología nórdica, __**Valaskjálf**__ es uno de los palacios de Odín, es una gran morada construida y techada con plata pura. En este lugar se encuentra el trono de Odín, Hlioskjáf, desde el cual se puede ver todo el universo. Es mencionada en el Grímnismál y en Gylfaginning:_

**(5)** **Viðarr: **_es el hijo de Odín y la giganta Gíor en la mitología nórdica. Es el dios del silencio, la venganza y la justicia_

**(6)** **Valkiria: **_Son dísir, deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla donde se convertían en einherjar._


	3. 4 años desp y la aventura comienza

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son del CLAMP**

**Las Sílfides II: En busca del Sagrado Grial.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: **

**.**

**4 años después y la aventura comienza**

**.**

Estaba corriendo, no sabía la razón, si era porque estaba persiguiendo algo o a alguien o si ese algo o alguien la estaba persiguiendo, lo único que sabía era que buscaba algo y sus pies se movían solos y lo hacía en un lugar muy extraño; el suelo era un como un cristal negro y el cielo tenía un mismo tono que tomaba cuando se acercaba el amanecer, pero no estaba el sol, ni la luna, estrellas y ni siquiera una nube.

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hago esto?_\- Pensó para sí.

El lugar era un espacio abierto y no parecía tener fin y también era algo frio cada vez que sacaba aire por la boca de esta salía una nube de vapor.

Diviso dos pequeñas siluetas saliendo desde el horizonte volando hacia ella, lo que hizo que frenara de abruzamente, cuando se acercaron a ella vio noto que las dos siluetas se trataban de dos cuervos, estos volaban en círculos sobre ella, no supo porque de repente relaciono esos cuervo con los de Odín.

Luego los cuervos volaron en picada hacia el suelo pocos metros frente a ella diluviándose en una neblina negra transformándose en un espejo, un espejo ovalado de cuerpo completo que recordaba muy bien.

Se acercó a este, esperaba de nuevo saliera reflejada la misma Sakura de aquella vez, pero no, salió tal como estaba, la túnica blanca, sus alas rosadas.

Por el espejo vio que por detrás había salido del suelo una silueta volteo a verla, era de alguien grande e imponente, junto a ella del mismo suelos salió otra, esta era más pequeña y delgada pero luego salieron más, una seguida de la otra rodeándola, en total era siete de ellas de diferentes tamaños quien sean esas personas estaban rodeadas de un aura de colores, unos diferente cada uno cuando dio la vuelta a las personas que la rodeaban volvió a estar frente al espejo, pero esta vez se vista rodeada de un aura blanca muy débil similar a la pequeña persona.

Luego de un segundo noto como el color de su cristal arco iris se apagaba y perdía su poder.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Se despertó sobre saltada paseo su vista para todos lados descubriendo que estaba en su habitación cuyas ventana dejaban ver un hermoso amanecer pero ella no tenía cabeza ahora para pensar en eso, esos sueños volvieron a ella no los había tenido desde hace años pero volvieron y esta vez mas confusos no tenía idea de cómo relacionar la piezas esa personas no tenia ni j de idea de quienes eran pero con la personita era diferente con ella sentía una misteriosas conexión era como si… fueran la misma persona.

-Hum ¿Sakura que sucede?- la voz soñolienta de su marido la saco de sus pensamientos y los vio brotándose los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

-Lo siento, no es nada Shao aún es un poco temprano mejor vete a dormir un poco.

-Es raro que seas tú quien me lo diga. Dijo con burla.

-Oye no te pases- Frunció es ceño fingido

-Jajajajaja ok ya entendí, pero solo me iré a dormir si tú te vienes conmigo.

-No, creo que ya dormí demasiado, mejor me levanto.

-Otra cosa que me cuesta creer.

Recibió un codazo de su esposa que lejos de dolerle le hizo reír.

-Pero hay algo que te preocupa lo sé, estabas muy inquieta mientras dormías.

-Lo lamento- dijo apenada.

-Hey no te preocupes- le paso el brazos sobre sus hombros para atraerla hacia él -¿Quieres contármelo?

-Hum… Creo que aún no, todo es muy confuso. –Bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Necesitar despejar tu mente entonces, ven te llevare a un lugar que sé que te ayudara.

.

Otro día perfecto en el mundo mitológico, más perfecto aun en el mundo de la mitología griega, el sol brillante, el cielo estaba adornado con pequeñas y escasas nubes y con un radiante azul, las aves cantan y las criaturas del bosque hacen lo que mejor saben hacer.

Por supuesto todo era supervisado y vigilado por la pareja de castaños desde la sombra de un árbol de cerezos en lo alto de una alta colina.

Aunque en realidad estaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol abrazados y disfrutaban del calor de transmitían el cuerpo de su compañero. Sakura tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del oji-ámbar cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mejor de la brisa, mientras que el castaño estaba haciendo lo mismo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-Que hermoso día hace ¿No así?- Pregunto Shaoran.

-El mejor de esta temporada, no podría ser más perfecto.

Shaoran levanto la vista para contemplar los cerezos que caían en pétalos; en un movimientos sigiloso uso sus poderes para que una de las ramas se estirara y fue hacia él ofreciéndole sus hermosas flores, muchas le faltaban pétalos pero al menos una si estaba intacta tomo esa y la rama volvió a su lugar.

El aprovecho que Sakura no se da cuenta de lo que hizo y puso la flor como adorno para el cabello cerca de la oreja.

A Sakura le hizo feliz el detalle y le sonrió en agradecimiento diciendo:

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se besaron largamente hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

-Me encanta disfrutar de estos días contigo- dijo el castaño pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros acercándola más a él.

-Y yo amo disfrutar de estos días contigo- Cerro los ojos un momento para respirar mejor el aire fresco del bosque.

Nunca le alcanza las palabras y el tiempo para describir la dicha que siente de estar ahí y pasar su día con sus seres amados.

El bosque era simplemente perfecto, a muchas gente le inquietaría la tranquilidad y el silencio del mismo, pero para Sakura que más que perfecto muy diferente del ruido de la ciudad, en el bosque no necesitabas hacer ruido, solo bastaba estar callado para escuchar las hermosas melodías traídas por el viento, la fauna y la flora, una forma de agradecimiento que tiene la naturaleza por sus cuidados.

Esa era una de las cosas que la oji esmeralda le encantaba todos sus esfuerzos como líder del bosque eran recompensados con la satisfacción de saber que su bosque estaba bien y con buen ambiente para sus amigos y sus hijos.

-¿En qué piensas?- oyó la voz de su esposo que la saco de su trance.

-En lo inmensamente feliz que soy contigo a tu lado y con los demás, cada vez que pienso en esto me siento que estamos cerca de algo grande esta por pasar.

-Sakura sé que no hay que subestimar tus sueños yo también estoy algo intranquilo con ellos pero este no es el momento, te traje a nuestro lugar favorito para tener un rato agradable entre los dos.

-(Suspiro) Tienes razón-

Se levantó un poco para llegar a la mejilla de Shaoran y depositar un beso en ella-

-Gracias por preocuparte-

-No tienes porque, tus preocupaciones son mis preocupaciones deberías saber de sobra eso-

-Tienes razón soy una tonta.

-Pero esa es una de la cosas que amo de ti.

-Oye.

-Jajajajajaja.

-Muy graciosos- inflo sus mejillas.

Shaoran paro de reír para mirarla fijamente a los ojos del otro, como pasaba siempre, los dos no podían verse a los ojos sin que se transporten a su mundo, es que eran tan felices; tenían todo lo que pudieran desear, querer y necesitar, el uno al otro, buenos amigos y sobre todo hermosos y buenos hijos.

-No podría desear más que lo que tengo- Shaoran.

Acercaron sus rostros para de nuevos besarse pero a medio camino oyeron el grito de una niña cerca.

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando cuando una pequeña de unos cinco años salió entre los arbustos todavía gritando, dio una vuelta al árbol y después salto a los brazos de Shaoran refugiándose en ellos con la cara escondida en su pecho y las manos aferradas a la camisa, empezó a sollozar. Esto preocupo a los castaños.

-Cherry o por dios ¿Qué te sucedió?- Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucedió algo?- dijo Shaoran abrazándola

-Es que… (Sollozo) es que Hien…

-¿Qué hizo esta vez el busca pleitos de tu hermano?- Sakura resignada.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, lo juro- Se defendió el susodicho saliendo del mismo lugar que su hermana.

Los años no pasaron por nada para Hien; al igual que los demás, el ahora pre- adolecente, tenía el cuerpo delgado pero con algo de músculos en desarrollo, había dejado casi en su totalidad los rasgos infantiles y con un toque más varonil, y por supuesto en su espalda tenía unas hermosas alas de libélula (N/A: leyeron bien, se supone que las alas salen a partir de los 18 años pero en realidad, algunos le aparecen antes y desde que Sakura está en el bosque muchas cosas cambiaron, y ahora maduras y te ganas las alas en el momento menos esperado).

-Entonces ¿Si no hiciste nada que le paso a Cherry?- Shaoran.

-Solo estaba practicando para el partido y por accidente por poco golpea a Cherry, pero esto no hubiera pasado si no anduviera de curiosa-

-Eso no habría pasado si cuidaras mejor a tu hermana- Shaoran.

-Así es, en ese momento tu responsabilidad era cuidarla, no darle esos sustos, sabes cómo se pone cuando se asusta.

-Si lo entiendo pero no es mi culpa que sea una llorona.

-¿A quién le dices llorona?- Exclamo la niña por fin dejándose ver el rostro.

Ahora la bebe se había convertido en una imagen exacta de Sakura cuando era niña con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas con matices ámbar y dos graciosas colitas con las que acostumbraba a peinarse Sakura de niña.

-A ti llorona, no hay nadie más aquí refugiándose en los brazos de su papi-

La niña le saco la lengua.

-Muy bien niños es suficiente es mejor que se comporten o ninguno ira al juego de

Advirtió Sakura.

-Siiii- dijeron los niños al unísono.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* En otra parte *$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

En el castillo de Valaskjálf en una de las torres desde la ventana se encontraba la imponente figura de Odín junto con otras dos.

Odín está recibiendo la información que le susurraban en los oídos sus leales cuervos una vez recibida toda la información que le convenía se dio la vuelta para hablar con las dos siluetas.

-Muy bien, ya todo está preparado ¿No es cierto?

Las dos siluetas asintieron.

El dios de la muerte mostro una sonrisa ladeada.

Eso es excelente no olviden que todo tiene que salir sin complicaciones, debe ser prefecto- dio media vuelta viendo en la esquina derecha de la habitación –Y eso lo digo especialmente por ti – le dijo a una silueta más pequeña que las otras dos que se ubicaba al fondo del cuarto –Ya sabes los que tienes que hacer así que no quiero errores.

La silueta asintió después de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien no perdamos el tiempo según Hugin y Munin es ahora o nunca –Como ya era costumbre los cuervos se convirtieron en una neblina que lo cubrió y lo transporto fuera de la torre; las otras tres en cambio saltaron por la ventana y empezaron a corres para alcanzarlo.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* En el busque griego*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

El partido del que hablaban los castaños, era unos de los juegos más populares entre los sílfides y los elfos, mesclas entre las actividades de los seres mitológicos y de los conocimientos que tiene Sakura sobre deportes de pelota.

Se creó el elemental ball.

El juego consiste en que dos grupos formados de un sílfides de cada tipo y un elfo.

Los cuatro tenían que trabajar en equipo para jugar con un balón hecho de cuero usando solo sus pies, las posiciones son las siguientes, ataque, defensa y resguardo.

La posición de ataque la ocupan el elfo y el sílfides quienes inician el juego en la delantera, luego está el sílfides sabio como resguardo que es el que hace las estrategias y ayudas a los otros cuando sus compañeros lo necesitan pero sin incluirse mucho, el resguardo también se encarga de dar indicaciones a sus compañeros cuando hay un cambio de planes y por ultimo está el sílfides Curativo, que es el que se encarga de curar a sus compañeros y en dado caso sustituirlo, en el juego había una serie de reglas los jugadores solo los pies, los sílfides podían volar pero no usar su magia y los elfos no podían usar sus armar si se valió tener contacto físico para lastimar a un jugador

El campo era espacioso y además varia cada determinado tiempo, he de ahí que el juego se llama elemental, el campo, con la magia de las hadas, puedo transformarse en un lugar donde se empleen los 4 elementos principales primero inician con un campo de hierba donde tienen que esquivar una rocas y plantas que están dispuestas a atacar, un rato después el campo se trasforma una laguna donde hay unas pequeñas islas y de las tiene que arreglar los jugadores para pasar el balón por uno de los aros que se encuentran en los extremos, luego se transforma en una campo donde el suelo esta caliente y lleno de cráteres, y para finalizar el campo es transformado en un gran agujero donde los jugadores se ubican en las columnas, y el que llegue a meter más veces en los aros gana.

Todos estaban en las gradas para animar a sus equipos. (N/A: Recuerden que el lugar que describo es algo así como el estilo que tienen los juegos en el mundo de tinker bell)

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo tenían un lugar más apartado y alto de los lugares donde tienen mejor vista y desde ahí los castaños bien como su hijo mayor se reunía con su equipo, conformado por Eliot, Yuri y otro sílfides que representaba a los sabios

Por supuesto los años no pasaron en balde para ellos tampoco, Eliot ahora es ya un jovencito de 15 años, heredo todo el atractivo de su padre, como suele decir Eriol, sus facciones casi dejaran en su totalidad de ser las de un niño, y sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados, no tan exagerado como los de un adulto pero si estaba bien para su edad y se ha vuelto un maestro en el tiro al blanco.

Yuri ya es todo una jovencita pre- adolecente, sus facciones y su cuerpo ya estaban empezando a desarrollarse, su cabello ahora era más largo, seguía siendo la más madura y responsable del grupo.

Pero si hay algo que el tiempo nunca cambiara, son los sentimientos que Yuri guarda hacia su amigo de la infancia. Y por supuesto las travesuras que siguen trabajando los amigos inseparables.

El juego no podía ser más entretenido pero lamentablemente estos no tendrán un final.

Todo tuvo que detenerse cuando escucharon una explosión a lo lejos, todos vieron que desde donde se ubicaba la aldea salía una hilera de humo.

-¿Qué está pasando en ese lugar?

Los castaños fueron los primeros que reaccionaron para irse a ese lugar a averiguar, pero antes de alejase demasiado Sakura se detuvo para hablar con la multitud.

-No sabemos qué clase de cosas encontraremos hay así que los guerreros y elfos ayuden a los demás a buscar un lugar seguro para los pequeños, Tomoyo se hará cargo. Luego reúnanse con nosotros.

Ya dicho instrucciones se hizo lo que pidió, Eriol los acompaño y Tomoyo empezó a dirigir a los demás a las cuevas que eran su refugio.

Mientras se iban acercando se escuchaba cada vez más y más explosiones y a estas alturas estaban totalmente seguros de que esas explosiones eran de su aldea y que harían pagar al responsable de todo esto.

Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar contemplaron lo que nunca se hubieran imaginado, los seres nórdicos atacaban sus territorios.

Los lobos de Odín derrumbaban las casas como si fueran de juguete, un joven de cabellos cortos, con las puntas levantadas, de ojos dorados y una característica cicatriz en forma de "x" en la mejillas lanzadas flechas incendiadas a todas direcciones quemando todo y una chica, un poco más joven que el chico de una hermosa figura y un traje de guerrera de color negro con anchas hombreras y botas de plata y a diferencia que la de su hermano ella lo tenía con incrustaciones de joyas en casi todas partes llevaba el cabello suelto y una banda en la frente que también llevaba incrustadas piedras preciosas antes de hacerse notar todos vieron como la chica se quitaba una de la piedras de la banda y la arrojaba al interior de una casa y en un par de segundos esta exploto y Odín contemplaba todo en medio de la destrucción .

No toleraron más aquello.

Sakura se hizo notar hablando fuerte y claro.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Odín?

Todos pararon al escucharla Odín le mando una sonrisa ladeada con un brillo en los ojos antes de decir.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, la verdadera diversión nunca hubiera iniciado sin ustedes.

Shaoran -¿Qué es lo pretendes Odín? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por nada en especial, solo nos estábamos calentando un poco antes de nuestra pelea.

Sakura -¿Buscas pelea?, ¿Y porque razón sé muy bien que tu no mueves ningún dedo, ni te molestarías en poner un pie en nuestro bosque y en nuestras aldeas si no buscaras algo.

-Mi mujer tiene razón, dinos ya lo que quieres antes de que te regresemos a tu bosque a patadas.

-De acuerdo, me descubrieron.

Eriol -Esto que estás haciendo ustedes tres fue solo llamar nuestra atención ¿No es así?

Vioarr-Que bien, estos idiotas parecen ser más astutos de lo que creíamos –

Shaoran -Repite eso imbécil.

-Como veo que es inútil darle vueltas al asunto iremos directo al punto. Sofía

-Queremos sus cristales- soltó de golpe Odín

Los presentes abrieron grandes los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamo Sakura enfadada y sorprendida.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto nuestros cristales? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Quien tengan esos cristales será dueño del poder de la naturaleza y con ella tiene el poder máximo, el poder de todo, el mundo mitológico estará a mis pies.

-Eso solo sucederá sobre nuestros cadáveres.

-Adelante, para mis hijos será un muy buen ejercicio.

Shaoran-¿Acaso no vas a pelear tu cobarde?

-No, se cuándo soy necesario en una lucha y en esta ocasión no merece la pena- Provoco.

-Maldito, te demostrare a quienes te enfrentas.

El castaño se fue sobre el dios nórdico con la intención de golpearlo, su primer intento fue con una patada en picada pero se bloquea cuando Vioarr, se puso en medio lanza.

-Creo que mi padre dijo que lucharías conmigo.

-Quiero darle una paliza al anciano, así que no te metas.

-Tendrás que demostrarme que eres tan fuerte como para enfrentare al dios Odín.

En eso momento el hacha de Eriol se interpuso entre ambos, poniéndose en medio mirando solo a Vioarr.

-Yo seré tu respaldo Shaoran, me encargaré de este gusano.

-Pero Eriol.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, me conoces y no me dejare vencer tan fácil- dijo el elfo adoptando su pose de pelea.

-Ahora resulta que tienes guarda espaldas, que salida tan cobarde.

-Te puedo asegurar que Eriol acabara contigo en un parpadeo.

-Te he dicho que pelearas conmigo Primero.

-Y yo te dije que te derrotare en seguida, así que deja de poner tantas escusas y ven a pelear… A no ser que tengas miedo- dijo el oji añil.

-Jamás perdería con un semi dios, perder contra inferiores como ustedes los elfos seria la peor de las vergüenzas y prefiero la muerte a eso.

-Pues te tomo la palabra.

Eriol inicio con el primer movimiento que dio inicio a la pelea.

-Vamos Sakura, encarguémonos de Odín –Y Shaoran dio el primer movimiento reintentando con su patada en el aire que fue bloqueada por la lanza de Odín.

La oji esmeralda iba a dirigirse dispuesta a ayudar a su Shaoran pero un peso inesperado la sujeto del pie y la hizo caer, cuando se incorporó se dio la vuelta para ver al culpable, se trataba de Sofía.

-No tan rápido mosquita muerta… Ellos pueden tener las discusiones que quieran pero tú y yo ya tenemos pautada nuestra pelea.

-Nunca voy a dejar solo a Shaoran.

-Ho que dulce- se hizo la conmovida llevándose la mano al pecho – ¿Tú crees que me importa? No te voy a dejar avanzar más a no ser que acabes con migo.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres.

Se puso en posición de lucha.

-Si no te importa… -de sus ropas saco tres pequeñas piedras rojizas y las sujetaba entre los dedos –Yo hare el primer movimiento.

Luego de hablar lanzo los rubíes a su dirección y unos a unos fueron lanzando en dirección a la castaña que ávidamente esquivo elevándose, pero los rubíes, al estrellarse contra el suelo creo una nube de polvo, sino que también la magnitud que obligo a Sakura a elevarse de más.

La oji verde quedo sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo rayos logro hacer eso?

De repente entre la cortina de humo salió Sofía de un salto hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mostrando en el suyo una sonriso ladeada y ojos desafiantes.

-Es una de mis tantas cualidades.

Sakura alcanzo a adivinar su siguiente movimiento cuando diviso en su mano otra joya, un zafiro, y vio como este crecía hasta cubrirle las manos tomando la forma filosa como cuchillas; abalanzo su brazo derecho con la intención de cortarle, pero Sakura fue lo suficientemente ágil para evitarlo, aunque no del todo porque la valquiria fue lo suficientemente rápida para repetir el movimiento con la otra mano y alcanzar a hacerle un rasguño en la ropa justo en el pecho, fue lo que alcanzo hacer antes de caer de nuevo al suelo.

La elegida de Atenea aterrizo en el suelo mirando fijamente el rasguño, un poco más cerca y le hubiera dado en la piel. Se puso alerta cuando se percató de que Sofía se ubicaba frente a ella a unos metros.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

-¿Te gustan?- mostros sus manos aun cubierta por el zafiro -Es a de mis habilidades; puedo controlar toda clase de piedras preciosas a mi voluntad, usando el poder de mi chacra.

-¿Tu Chacra?

-Las piedras como estas tramites toda clase de energía negativa y positivado de chacra y solo unas pocas creaturas como yo que nacen con la habilidad de controlarlo después de un duro entrenamiento… - Empezó a corro hacia a ella para otro ataque, mientras seguía explicando –Controla las piedras preciosas a su voluntad construyéndolas en mi mejor arma ya que estas piedras son muy difíciles de romper.

Ataco de nuevo de frente y Sakura logro quitarse del medio haciéndose a un lado.

Pero después de ese último ataque no conforme con eso vino una serie de los mismo golpes tratando de que alguno le lastimara.

-No me importa que métodos estés usando igual te derrotare.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"* Mientras tanto con Shaoran y Eriol…*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

Los dos también habían iniciado u pelea.

Vioarr y Eriol mostraban una pelea muy reñida, un ataque era respondido con otro averiguando quien muestra indicios de caer de primero.

-Eres bueno, nadie había durado más de dos minutos luchando conmigo y morir en el intento.

-Tú también eres bueno, nade que no fuera tan arrogante ha durado más de un minuto conmigo- provoco.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ahora te mostrare cuan arrogante puedo ser.

-Si quiero verlo al fin y al cabo esto ha sido solo un calentamiento para mí, por favor esperaba más de ti.

-Yo que tu tendría más cuidado con lo que pido.

-Ahora sí que nos pondremos serios tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, ya que sería muy interesante saber que te derrote sin usar toda mi fuerza- sonrió de lado.

Gruño entre dientes, empezaba a hartarse de ese sujeto.

-De nuevo te digo que tengan cuidado con lo que pides.

Con esto empezó con el segundo raund y tal como dijeron esta vez le pusieron más potencia

Por otro lado con Shaoran y Odín las cosas eran un poco diferentes, empezando con decir que el castaño no tenía mucho avance al pelear con su fuerza y energía de sílfides, hasta ahora estaba convencido que con eso sería suficiente pero estaba claro que también tendría que usar más que eso.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes mocoso? Cualquier cosa que intentes será inútil.

El castaño hizo su último intento con una patada pero esta fue bloqueada por la mano del dios que aprovecho para empujarlo para que volvieran a verse a cierta distancia del otro.

-¿Así pues que te parece esto?- invoco el poder del fuego.

-BOLA DE FUEGO.

Despidió una esfera de fuego de sus palmas y fue directo a su objetivo.

El dios nórdico solo uso su lanza para cortar la esfera en dos y se desvaneciera.

Shaoran quedo muy sorprendido.

-No puede ser.

-Créelo mocoso, mi gran lanza Gungnis **(1)** es capaz de cortar lo que sea y si se trata de mi arma también tengo esto- levanto su puño mostrando un anillo de oro tenía la forma de un aro negro y en el centro de este se encontraba un circulo más pequeño también de oro, en segundo este emitió un rayo láser que casi no fue visto; si no fuera porque Shaoran tenía buen reflejo se quitó del camino justo a tiempo y vio como el láser termino dándole a un árbol y luego este lo atravesaba por completo el tronco.

Cuando volteo hacia el frente diviso la lanza de Odín hiendo directamente hacia él y esta vez prefirió esquivar tomando vuelo.

-Eres un tonto si con eso crees que te has librado- Subió ambas manos hacia arriba y el oji Ámbar noto enseguida que la lanza iba de nuevo hacia él y prefirió que lo mejor sería atrápala pero la lanza, como si tuviera vida propia, bajo la velocidad y dejo que Odín la sujetara.

Este le mostro una sonrisa ladeada y dijo.

-¿Sorprendido? Mi lanza solo atacara a quien yo quiera.

-Que bien que ya me mostrarte tus habilidades pero ahora es mi turno. TRUENO.

Lanzo un tueno de sus mano y para esa ocasión Odín no mosto ni el indicio de querer esquivar, lo resistió sin miramiento y sin mostrar ninguna otra especio que la sonrisa que tenía pero sin ningún indicio de dolor y el dios rio y dijo.

-Esto no me hace más que cosquillas, yo pensaba que me enfrentaría a unos de los sílfides más poderosos de este lado del bosque y lo que me encuentro es un idiota novato que no sabe usar el potencial de su cristal.

-Grrruuuu te pasas claro que te derrotare.

-¿No me digas? Pues quiero ver como lo haces.

-Ya verás.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"* Regresando con Sakura*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

La rutina de las mujeres no ha cambiado Sofía seguía tratando de golpear a la oji verde con sus puños cubierto de zafiros.

-Maldición quédate quieta y terminaremos con esto de una buena vez.

En un movimiento inesperado la valquiria golpeo los pies de Sakura haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer; fue el momento que aprovecho Sofía para clavar la piedra en su pecho; pero Sakura fue más rápida y rodo para esquivar y enseguida volverse a levantar y decir con voz firme.

-Tienes razón, es tiempo de saber quién se encarga de terminar con esto.

-Por supuesto que seré yo.

Sakura decidió contratacar; invoco el poder del agua.

-Prepárate, BOMBA DE AGUA.

La bomba fue disparada y esta le dio de lleno mandándola lejos. Por un momento Sakura pensó que sería suficiente para desarmarla, pero vio que se había equivocado al verla levantándose y por los gruñidos que daba parecía muy enojada.

-Maldita, ¿ya viste lo que hiciste? Arruinaste mi peinado.

La castaña no podía creer que se enojara solo por unos mechones sueltos.

-Ahora veras- Las incrustaciones que estaban en su vestido era de una piedra brillante y transparente que por un momento creyó que se trataba de diamantes.

-Las piedras preciosas y semi preciosas son mi vida y por supuesto que me encanta lucirlas pero también me encanta de lo que son capaces de hacer si sabes aprovecharlas bien.

Lanzo la piedra y en mitad de camino los diamantes tomaron forma de cuchillas que la lastimaron de todas partes dejándole rasguños por todo el cuerpo, pero Sakura estaba decidida a seguir de pie.

-Si crees que con eso puedes vencerme está muy equivocada, ahora es mi turno BOMBA DE AGUA

Esta vez Sofía se defendió usando una piedra blanca la dejo caer al suelo y justo antes de que la bomba la alcanzara se hizo un muro frente a ella forjado por esa piedra.

-El mármol es una de las piedras bien valoradas.

-Si yo fuera tu usaría una piedra más resistente porque no creo que esta se salve de este ataque TRUENO.

Un potente trueno salió disparado directo a su objetivo pero Sofía ni se inmutó en cambiar de escudo, siguió detrás del muro y eso confundió a la oji verde. Pero enseguida comprobó, porque tanta tranquilidad cuando el trueno llego hasta el muro y no le hizo daño alguno, ni siquiera una grieta.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que no pasó nada?

Sus poderes nunca le han fallado.

-Estas equivocada si crees que soy como los otros oponentes que has competido, soy más fuerte, más lista y por supuesto la más hermosa- dijo en tono presumido –Y no creas que te dejare salir de aquí con vida.

Volvió a usar el truco de los zafiros iniciando una nueva lluvia de ataque y esta vez para mantenerse salvo Sakura optó por la opción de mantenerse en el aire.

-Ni creas que con eso te salvaras.

Tomo una pequeña bolsita amarrada a su cintura saco una piedra de diferentes tonalidades de marrón, a arrojo al suelo y con eso, como si se tratara de un árbol, una gruesa columna hecha de la misma piedra salió del suelo, no muy alta la valquiria se asubio sobre ella y en un instante justo al lado de la primera apareció una segunda columna pero más alta que la anterior y así siguió subiendo hasta que solo tenía que llegar a dar un fuerte salto para alcanzarla y aunque a Sakura le bastaba con ponerse a un lado, sabía que no podía seguir así para siempre que Sofía usaría otros de sus trucos y tal vez uno de ellos podría funcionar.

-_Bien tal vez no pueda usar la fuerza para detenerla con magia pero si con ingenio_\- Pensó

Lanzo un rayo donde antes reposaba la valquiria, la hizo pedazos y esto por supuesto se derrumbó haciendo que Sofía callera en picada pero Sakura hizo brotar plantas del suelo y la hicieron sujetarla por las cuatros extremidades para dejarla inmovilizada.

-Maldita, suéltame ahora-

Pero Sakura la ignoro porque solo tenía en mente ahora ayudar a sus amigos.

************ Mientras con Eriol ************

La pelea con él y Vioarr era muy pareja tal parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ponían toda su energía en cada ataque haciendo que cada choque de armas sea intenso.

-Eres muy bueno- hablo Vioarr en cierta distancia.

-Tú tampoco eres tan malo.

-Son estos momentos que disfruto más de los combates en donde se demuestra quien es el mejor usando su arma- dijo abalanzándose en su contra.

Pero Eriol fue más ágil y se quitó del camino del arma y cuando Vioarr se dio cuenta ya era tarde había pasado de largo y su arma termino enterrada en el tronco de un árbol.

Trato de sacarla pero ese fue el momento que aprovecho el elfo para propinarle un golpe en la costilla para apartarlo de ahí y después dejando inmovilizado con el hacha en su cuello.

-Creo que ya quedo aclarado quien es el mejor.

************ Mientras con Shaoran *************

Su pelea con Odín era muy feroz hasta ahora, la lucha se relucía a duelo entre la espada de Shaoran y la lanza de Odín que parecía indestructible.

En el último choque los dos estaba cara a cara tratando de hacer retroceder a otro fue momento que Odín aprovecho y dijo.

-¿Porque no le pones más seriedad al asunto?, se supone que quieres destruirme ¿No? Pues ponte serio.

-Porque no me interesa destruirte, solo quiero darte una lección para que lo pienses dos veces antes de atacan nuestro territorio de nuevo.

Al ver que era inútil seguir con eso se separaron.

-Oh chiquillo creo que está muy claro quién es el que tiene que darte una lección aquí y si no estás dispuesto a pelear con todas tus fuerzas tendré que obligarte.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Simplemente esto.

Se lanzó de nuevo contra Shaoran pero esta vez con una fuerza descomunal con la que hasta ahora desconcertó a Shaoran en unos segundo y una vez lo vio distraído viendo donde caía su espada fue el momento que el aprovecho para darle un cabezazo en la frente, el golpe le afecto mucho; lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos para luego terminar arrodillarse en el piso de lo aturdido que quedo, empezó a sentir algo liquido paseándose de su frente a la nariz, lo toco y se dio cuenta que era sangre .

-Ya llego tu fin.

Escucho decir a Odín levanto la vista descubriendo su intención de clavarle la lanza en su espalda, pero el dios nórdico no conto con que el oji ámbar reaccionara a tiempo poniendo un escudo de hielo entre los dos. El escudo detuvo el ataque pero no por mucho porque Odín seguía dando presión quebrando el hielo, esta vez Shaoran decidió hacerse a un lado quedando muy sorprendido, se supone que el hielo es tan resistente como el mismo metal, no importa el territorio donde se encuentre.

-Odín - ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada acercándosele de forma amenazante.

-No tanto como seguro estarás tu cuando terminemos contigo BOLA DE FUEGO

Lanzo su hechizo directo hacia el dios mitológico pero él ni se inmutó y no parecía estar ocupado ni se molestó en quitarse del medio solo puso su lanza al frente para hacerla girar como si fuera un ventilador, el viento que salía era tan poderoso que extinguió la bola como si fuera la flama de una vela.

-Optimismo, eso es algo que me agrada de mis oponentes ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Shaoran ya estaba empezando a frustrase pero no se rindió he intento con otro elemento.

-VENTISCA-

Creo una corriente de viento que llego a mover incluso las rocas con las que se encontraba pero a Odín seguía parado hay sin inmutarse, como si esa ventisca fuera menos que una brisita.

-SERPIENTE DE AGUA.

De sus mano salieron pequeñas hieras de agua que se mesclaron en mitad de camino fueron directo al pecho de Odín casi como una bala cuando impacto contra la armadura de este, estrello y se deslizo por el pecho como si no fuera más bien lanzada por una pistola de juguete.

Shaoran ahora estaba descorcentado y sin ideas ahora, no entendía lo que pasaba, se supone que sus cristales los hacen más fuerte, jamás le han fallado.

-¿Ya terminaste? Porque yo ya empiezo a aburrirme, tal vez sea tiempo de que yo te haga una ligera demostración de cómo se hace una ráfaga de viento.

Hizo el mismo movimiento con la lanza creando una ráfaga a una más poderosa que lo mando a volar estrellándolo contra un árbol.

-Shaoran- Oyó gritar a su esposa y en un segundo estaba ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ella había presenciado una parte de su pelea demostrando que no sería fácil derrota a Odín.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto una vez que se incorporó y ahí es cuando noto la herida en su frente –Estas herido.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

La oji esmeralda hizo a un lado sus palabras y empezó a usar sus poderes de curación con la herida mientras los dos miraban fijamente a Odín que se reía aun de lo que hizo.

-Shaoran –Este no es un sujeto ordinario.

Sakura – No lo es, es muy diferente a los que hemos enfrentado.

Asintió –Debemos tomar medidas drásticas.

Dejo de curarlo deduciendo que era suficiente para que Shaoran pudiera continuar con la pelea.

No perdieron tiempo y los dos invocaron al elemento éter; las mariposas rojas salieron de sus cristales y se transformaron en el basto y en la espada.

-Valla, parece que al fin decidieron ponerse serios- dijo con burla –Esta bien seguiremos jugando pero les aviso que esta es su última oportunidad, deme los cristales y me iré de aquí pacíficamente.

Sakura –Jamás, estos cristales ya son parte de nosotros.

-Además para lo que sea que tramas seguro no será para nada bueno.

-Si así lo quieren pues vengan, denme con todo lo que tengan.

-Tú lo pediste ¿lista Sakura?

-Lista.

-Vamos.

Alzaron vuelo hasta tener una altura considerable de unos 10 metros.

Shaoran -Sera mejor que terminemos con este de una vez por todas.

Asintió.

-GRAN GRIETA.

Shaoran se puso en el suelo para clavar su espalda en la tierra donde se formó desde allí un terremoto que formo un par de grietas que se abrían en diferentes sentidos extendiéndose alrededor del dios nórdico, luego de que las grietas se encontraran se abrió un agujero dejando una columna del mismo lugar de donde se encontraba Odín que no se mostraba inmutado de ningún modo.

Sakura prosiguió con el intento invocando.

-RIO DE LAVA.

Desde el agujero fluyo la lava que empezaba a descender de las profundidades hasta llegar a la orilla luego con un movimiento de brazos los subió arriba creando una ola de lava que cubrió a Odín por completo.

-Es tu turno Shaoran.

Él se limitó a asentir para invocar

-GRAN SUNAMI.

La ola gigante fue a dar sobre la lava endureciéndola como una gélida roca.

Tuvieron unos momentos de tensión esperando que ocurriera algo; luego de unos segundos se encogieron de hombros soltando el aire contenido.

-Creo que eso es to…

-Ja que ingenuos.

Escucharon la voz de Vioarr que seguía sometido por la fuerza de Eriol que le doblo los brazos por la espalda inmovilizándolo.

-Tiene razón, mi padre no se dejara someter por algo tan simple- lo dijo Sofía.

Los dos Sílfides no entendían lo que hablaba los hermanos hasta que escucharon el crujido de algo rompiéndose.

Se impactaron al ver que la lava seca le estaba saliendo una grieta, después se rompió la roca mostrando a un tranquilo Odín que estaba siendo rodeado con un campo de fuerza.

Ya los castaños no sabían que hacer, Odín parecía de otro mundo, sus poderes nunca les habían fallado y ahora… Se sentían muy inmunes.

-Bien creo que ya los deje divertirse lo suficiente, ahora me toca a mí.

De su lugar disparo un láser blanco, los dos se quitaron de su alcance mientras veían donde fue a parar, dándole a una gran roca que fue capaz de romperla en pedazos.

Se voltearon justo a tiempo para visualizar un nuevo láser dirigirse hacia ellos, esta vez tuvieron que pensar rápido y usaron sus armar para invocar un rayo; este choco con el láser interrumpiendo su trayectoria pero no duro mucho; el láser absorbió el relámpago siguiendo su curso dándoles a Sakura y Shaoran

-HHHAAAAA.

El impacto del láser fue tan fuerte que los hizo descender al suelo estrellándose duramente contra una enorme piedra quedando un poco aturdido.

-Que decepcionante, esperaba más de la elegida de Atenea y su esposo.

-Eres un…

-Me da igual lo que digas y ahora despídanse.

Iba a lanzar de nuevo el láser, los castaños cerraron sus ojos esperando el impacto pero en cambio escucharon el choque de una energía hacia algo. Abrieron los ojos de nuevo y vieron que Odín fue atacado por una segunda energía, pero él no se mostraba inmutado mas bien eso lo estaba molestando.

Después vieron una flecha; Odín la tomo con la mano sin problemas y con esa misma mano la apretó para romperla.

Los dos levantaron la vista de donde provenían esos ataque y se encontraron que Hien y Eliot ubicados en la cima de la roca.

-Déjalos en paz- Dijo Hien lanzándole otra energía.

-Y vete de aquí- Dijo Eliot lanzándole una segunda fecha que nuevamente atrapo.

Esto ya empezaba a enfadarle al rey nórdico.

-Niños insolentes ¿No les enseñaron a no meterse en los pleitos de los adultos?

-Hien lárgate de aquí –Regaño Sakura –Te hemos dicho que te fueras al refugio con los demás.

-Tú también Eliot váyanse ahora mismo.

No podemos dejarlos así- Protesto Hien.

Eliot le apoyo diciendo –Necesitan ayuda.

Ya Odín se le estaba colmando la paciencia con esos inútiles y débiles trucos y dijo.

-Unos mocosos como ustedes no harán la diferencia.

Lanzo una bola de energía de su lanza apuntándole a la roca bajos los pies de los chicos y Hien solo tuvo que elevar sus alas para mantenerse en el aire y sostener a su amigo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Eliot.

Odín -Dejen de meterse en los problemas de los mayores- lanzo esta vez un láser de nuevo hacia ellos, esta vez un Hien solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado dejo a su amigo en el suelo y le exclamo.

-No dejare que sigas haciendo daño- dicho esto se lanzó sobre él.

-HIEN NO- exclamo Sakura horrorizada viendo como su primogénito se lanzó contra Odín en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Desgraciadamente para el chico los golpes no le causaban ningún efecto. A Odín solo le basto un brazo para bloquearlos pero llego el momento en que ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia y todo lo que tuvo que hacer es, con un fuerte golpe de su brazo lo alejo de su alcance.

La castaña miro con espanto lo último.

Hien fue a dar al suelo pero eso no lo detuvo, se levantó dispuesto a otro round pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo sus padres llegaron a él para sujetarlo cada uno de sus hombros.

El niño viajo su vista hacia ambos con la duda en la mirada.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí- dijo Shaoran.

-Tiene razón ¿Dónde dejante a tu hermana?

-Yuri la cuida, no podíamos dejarlos con todo esto, queremos ayudar.

-Es demasiado peligroso.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Hien, tú y Eliot váyanse de aquí en este momento.

-Ya me cansaron tantas conversaciones familiares-Odín apunto con su lanza –Les daré una última oportunidad y esta vez será mejor que me ataquen con todas sus fuerzas.

Lanzo un segundo laser, esta vez los castaños planearon un contrataque diferente.

-DRANGON DE FUEGO- invocaron los dos dragones se funcionaron en el trayecto formando uno más grande, abría la boca como si fuera a tragarse el láser pero cuando los dos hicieron contactos ambos se anudaron.

-RAFAGA.

Entre los dos invocaron una fuerte ráfaga que disperso el humo ocasionado por lo anterior pero su intención era mandarlo lejos con su viento, pero cuando lo visualizaron Él no se mostraba inmutado justo antes de que el viento lo alcanzara, vieron como dejaba su lanza y de sus ropas sacaba un cuerno de oro, lo puso frente al ataque y ese término absorbido por el cuerno y luego este se cerró con una tapa.

-Que ingeniosos.

Los castaños lo miraron con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose impacientes e indignados; ninguno de sus trucos funcionaba con él, ya pudieron ver que era muy distinto a cualquier oponente con los que han batallado antes; él es de otro nivel.

-Como último aviso, denme sus cristales o me los llevare por la fuerza.

-Ni lo pienses Odín-Dijo Sakura con decisión.

-Bueno, entonces dígame lo que se siente ser derribado por su propio ataque.

-¿He?

Abrió la tapa del cuerno y la ventisca soplo haciéndolos volar, esta vez a los tres, estrenándose contra la misma roca

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Hien mientras se incorporaba con los demás.

-Al… Al parecer… Ese con absorbió nuestro viento y lo conservo para luego usarlo contra nosotros- Explico Shaoran.

-Solo eso nos faltaba, ¿Cómo podemos pelear contra eso?

-Aun me queda un poco de su magia y les puedo asegurar que después de usarlo acabare con ustedes.

Hien no se rindió y como último intento arrojo una bola de energía pero no hizo ningún daño.

Odín-Se acabó-

-No si nosotros podremos evitarlo Odín.

Todos viajaron su vista hacia la voz y visualizaron a Clow y un grupo de sílfides guerreros, y después vino una lluvia de energía lanzadas hacia él y otros se lanzaron un contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con los esos últimos uso lo que quedaba de la ventisca de Sakura y Shaoran.

Con el ataque aéreo hizo su lanza para hacerla girar como escudo que desviaba los ataques y terminaban dando a otro lugar.

Llego el momento en que ya se le estaba colmando su paciencia he hizo usar el cuerno de nuevo tomo la energía que le lanzaron y después devolverlas lastimando así a muchos de los sílfides.

Los que aún se mantenían de pie los derribo usando su fuerza física derivando con tan solo un golpe, ya sea con su puño o su lanza.

Ya solo quedaban unos cuantos y todos ellos temerosos de su próximo movimiento, se volvió a ubicar a unos metros de donde se encontraban los castaños.

Los castaños se mantuvieron firme; poniéndose delante de su hijo para protegerlo.

-Francamente, esperaba algo más de diversión. Es insólito creer que moscas molestas como ustedes se están en igualdades a nosotros.

Sakura –Nuestra ley dice que los seres nórdicos y griegos estamos separados por la ley impuesta por Atenea y por ti mismo, ninguno de los seres pisaría el terreno del otro bajo ningún concepto y a nosotros no nos interesa compararnos con ustedes; se supones que cada quien se ocuparía de su lado. ¿Por qué te la rompes ahora?

Odín mostro una sonrisa ladeada junto con una leve risa, miro a Sakura fijamente a los ojos como si hiciera un juramento de que iba a cumplir lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Que ingenua eres Sakura pero por ahora me retiro, sus cristales todavía no han alcanzado su máximo nivel, ten por seguro que volveré por ellos y tarde o temprano serán míos, aunque por cómo están las cosas me parece que será más temprano. Tengan por seguro que volveremos a enfrentarnos

-Eres un maldito- Murmuro Shaoran entre dientes.

Ignorando lo dicho siguió hablando.

-No veremos otra vez- Llevo sus dedos a la boca para silbar y en seguida llegaron sus cuervos ubicándose en sus hombros.

-Hasta entonces, espero que hayan progresado con sus poderes y me den una batalla como tiene que ser, entonces y solo entonces sus cristales serán míos.

Dicho esto los cuervos se convirtieron en neblinas y se esfumaron junto con su amo.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"* Con Eriol y los hijos de Odín *"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

Eriol y Vioarr, este primero seguía teniendo la ventaja.

Todo estaba a su favor, tuvieron otra oportunidad para competir pero de nada le sirvió a Vioarr porque Eriol lo derribo se le puso encima y la amenazo poniendo el filo del hacha en su cuello sin presionar demasiado.

Todo estaba bien hasta que Odín aparición de la nada, le propino un golpe en la cara que la alejo unos metros de ellos ayudando a su hijo a incorporarse y le dijo.

-¿De qué sirve todo el entrenamiento que te he dado?

Vioarr bajo un poco la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente que parecía que se le iba a salir la sangre, también agacho la cabeza para ocultarle a su padre la ira de resentido hacia el elfo que lo humillo.

-Tienes razón padre, pero ahora mismo acabare con él- se dio la vuelta decidido a ir por la revancha, pero la mano de su padre en su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

-Ahora no es momento de juegos, tenemos que irnos ahora. El peli negro se zafo de su agarre para mirarlo de frente.

-Aun no podemos irnos, tengo que darle una paliza a eso maldito.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de darle una paliza después, ahora vámonos –Ordeno con voz dura.

-¿Ya has conseguido los cristales?

-No, aun no-Volvió su vista hacia un lado y diviso a Sofía que todavía estaba atrapada; desde hay lanzo un láser para destruir una de las ramas para que Sofía rompiera las demás y se liberara.

-¿No has conseguido nada?

-No es el momento, acabo de darme cuenta de que ese poder necesitar madurar.

-¿De qué sirve entonces que hiciéramos esto?- Vioarr.

-Para darme cuenta de eso, ese poder puede volverse más grande y necesita que este en su punto.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-Sofía.

-Eso no depende de nosotros, ella se encargara de facilitarme los planes.

-¿Vale la pena confiar en ella?

-Es su obligación, por algo fue entrenada, pero ya no perdamos el tiempo y vámonos- los lobos se reunieron con ellos y de inmediato los cuervos hicieron su trabajo, desapareciendo a los tres en el acto.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"* Volviendo con Sakura y Shaoran *"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

Al ver como a Odín se lo tragaba la niebla fue un alivio para todos empezaron a relajarse y poco a poco empezaron a tomar interés en su alrededor observando el desastre provocado por Odín y la reciente pelea.

Los sílfides empezaron a salir de sus escondites y expandirse para ver las pérdidas de su pertenencia.

Pero algunos, en especial los amigos más cercanos, estaban al pendiente de lo que les sucedía a los castaños, desde que el dios nórdico se marchó permanecieron arrodillados con las manos en el piso y su vista fija en él, jadeando ante la mirada atenta de su hijo, que viajaba la vista de su padre a su madre y viceversa.

***"*"*"*"*"* Continuara… *"*"*"*"*"*"* **

Hola, no andaba muerta andaba de parranda, jajajajajajajaja, la verdad es que este trimestre en la uní fue muy ajetreado, aprovecho ahora que estoy de vacaciones para ponerme al corriente :)

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?

Sean sinceros.

Como buen nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en un buen lio y cada vez hay más misterios que resolver ¿Cómo solucionaran todo esto?

Pues descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de las Sílfides II en busca del sagrado grial.

Jajajaja, me encanta decir eso.

Espero recibir más de 10 comentarios, me harían muy feliz.

Bien nos leeremos en la pócima, esta vez no voy a prometer nada, no sé cuándo valla a publicar de nuevo pero esta vez intentare que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Adiós, los quiero.

Ups casi lo olvidaba la clase.

**(1)Lanza Gungnir:** Gungnir o Gungner era la lanza de Odín. La palabra significa la producción de un violento temblor o sacudida, supuestamente, sacudía con viveza a cualquiera que era golpeado por ella. Según la mitología fue fabricada por los hijos de Ivald (los enanos), y fue dada a Odín por Loki en compensación por el robo del pelo de Sif.


	4. La aventura comienza

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son del CLAMP**

**Las Sílfides II: En busca del Sagrado Grial**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: La aventura comienza.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura y Shaoran seguían tratando de analizar lo que acababa de suceder, el hecho que sus poderes no hayan surtido efecto en Odín y sus hijos era algo que los tenía muy abrumados.

Ambos levantaron la vista para un intercambio de miradas, diciéndose con ellas ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué hicieron mal? A pesar de no estar lastimados mucho físicamente por dentro se sentían tan débiles, por lo sucedido, como si le hubieran drenaran sus poderes y su energía hasta ya sentirse vacíos.

-Mama, Papa.

Salieron de sus pensamientos, regresaron a la realidad como su hubieran regresado de un largo viaje, solo la voz de su hijo a su lado los hizo despertar, él los miraba muy preocupado, miraron a su alrededor y percibieron a los sílfides que se le acercándose todos se veían igual de preocupados.

Se levantaron para hacerles frente a todos y hablar con voz clara, empezando por Shaoran.

-No pasa nada compañeros, ya todo acabo, al parecer Odín y sus secuaces dieron la retirada.

-¿Pero quién nos garantiza que no valla a volver?- Pregunto alguien del público.

El castaño en cambio suspiro para empezar hablándoles les dijo –No lo sabemos, realmente no lo sabemos exactamente lo que querían- hizo una pausa para darle una oportunidad de hablar a Sakura.

-Por ahora, creo que lo más importante es juntar lo que se salvó y comenzar lo antes posible la reconstrucción de la aldea entre más pronto sea la reconstrucción mejor.

La gente no tardo en obedecerle y todos empezaron a poner manos a la obra.

Hien levanto la mirada, ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre seguía mostrando en sus ojos frustración y lo demostraba mordiéndole su labio inferior.

-Mama, Papa ¿Están bien?

Fue con esa pregunta que los castaños notaron la presencia de su hijo que aún seguía hay. Voltearon a verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, provocando un escalofrió en el niño que ya presentía el regaño que se le venía encima.

-Creo que eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarte a ti- Sakura -¿En que estabas pensando?

-Yo solo quería ayudar- se encogió de hombros y bajo ligeramente la mirada.

-Deberíamos darte un severo regaño por arriesgar tu vida de ese modo tan irresponsable- Shaoran –Pero ahora no es lugar ni el momento –Le tomo de los hombros por de tras su esposa para decirle –En este momento lo mejor será verificar la gravedad de los daños y los heridos y como resolveremos todo esto.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que ir por Eriol y los demás.

Shaoran asintió comenzaron a elevarse para iniciar pero antes de alejarse demasiado se dieron la vuelta para darle la última advertencia a su hijo, con el oji ámbar diciéndole.

-Hablaremos contigo luego, por ahora ve por Cherry y quédate en la cabaña.

-De… De acuerdo.

Los líderes volaron por sobre los destrozos viendo como marchaba todo, en todas partes veía lo mismo escenarios, algunos sílfides guerreros estaban siendo atendidos por los sanadores otros estaban, junto con los demás a levantar las casas y los escombros. Aunque lo que de verdad les llamaba la atención eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabezas.

Aun no podían creer que sus poderes no hayan sido lo suficientemente fuertes para siquiera lastimar a Odín, ni siquiera le habían hecho un rasguño y eso de verdad era muy frustrante intercambiaron miradas y supieron que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Este nuevo enemigo no sería fácil de derrotar, por supuesto que en todos estos años, desde la batalla contra Banshee habían entrenado mucho para ser guerreros aún más poderosos, pero esto era muy complicado, ante lo que paso, los enemigos con los que se habían combatido no eran nada, Odín ya era de otro nivel, incluso sus hijos, Sofía y Vioarr eran buenos adversarios.

Y si su propósito era adueñarse de sus cristales arco iris era seguro que volverían, por lo que tenían que pensar pronto, algún método para detenerlo, y por el bien de sus amigos y familia tenía que ser pronto. Aun así eso no explica para que lo querrían ya es bastante poderoso así como es ¿Por qué quiere tener más poder?

-Sakura, Shaoran por aquí.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos para volver la mirada hacia abajo y visualizar a la amatista en el lugar donde inicio la pelea junto a su marido. Aterrizaron juntos a ellos y cuando se dieron cuenta del brazo vendado del elfo Sakura pregunto.

-¿Estas bien Eriol?-

-Sí, no te preocupes- Respondió Tomoyo –Mi marido es muy resistente solo tiene que guardar reposo a partir de ahora y mañana estará como si nada.

-¿Quién lo diría Eriol? De verdad eres un tipo con mucha suerte- dijo Shaoran en tono de burla.

-Pues ya sabes lo que dicen amigo, hierva mala nunca muere.

Los cuatro estallaron a carcajadas, se sentían mejor al ver encontrado algo de risas después de todo este desastre.

Luego de que se calmaron, volvieron a ponerse serios.

-Esos sujetos no son de este mundo- Eriol.

Shaoran- Es obvio que no lo son.

-¿Pero qué es lo que buscaban en este lugar?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Ellos buscan nuestros cristales arco iris- Sakura.

-Planearon todo esto para llamar nuestra atención y provocarnos- Shaoran- Me imagino que era para probarnos y medir nuestra fuerza.

-Estoy seguro de que eso no es lo único que él quería –Oyeron una quinta voz a parte.

Era Clow que se acercaba a ellos desde los cielos. Cuando aterrizo junto a ellos fue cuando Sakura pregunto.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso que no era lo único que él quería señor Clow?

-Pues eso querida Sakura, yo soy unos de los pocos que ha estado al lado de Atenea desde los principios de los tiempos, tuve la oportunidad de platicar con Odín en más de una ocasión en medio de nuestra guerra antes de que se sellara el pacto… conozco a Odín lo suficiente para decir que se propone algo y si su objetivo es apoderarse de los cristales me temo que no es algo bueno.

\- Y porque se interesa en nuestros cristales- Dijo Shaoran ya exaltado –Recuerde lo que acaba de suceder Clow, Odín y sus hijos nos dieron una paliza a Sakura y a mí, ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas logramos hacerle el más mínimo rasguño, ¿Por qué se interesaría en tener un poder inferior al suyo; pudo habernos matado si hubiera querido.

El castaño estaba todo exaltado, parecía que en cualquier momentos se iba a alterarse de impotencia que sentía y nadie lo culpaba, conocían demasiado a Shaoran y sabía que era muy orgulloso a la hora de pelear y que lo hubieran derrotado sin siquiera sudar era algo que lo afecto bastante.

Fue hay que Sakura decidió tranquilizarlo lo abrazo pegándoseos a el ubicando sus manos en la espalda.

-Descuida Shaoran, se cómo te sientes pero poniéndote así no resolveremos nada.

En pocos segundos las palabras de Sakura parecían por fin surtir efecto en él, su respiración estaba comenzando a calmarse, cuando estuvo totalmente calmado rodeo también a la castaña, beso su cabello y luego en susurro le dijo.

-Lo siento, esto es muy imponente para mí, muchas cosas y personas han sido destruidas y todo por no ser lo bastante fuerte.

Eriol –Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Tomoyo-Así es como dijimos antes Odín es un enemigo que está en otro nivel.

-Ya verás que encontraremos la forma de hacernos más fuertes, tengo fe en eso.

-Creo que hay un método para eso- exclamo de pronto Clow llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

Shaoran -¿Que quisiste decir con eso? –

-Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero tal vez haya una forma de incrementar el poder del cristal arco iris.

Sakura -¿Quiere decir que hay un método para hacernos más fuertes?-

-Si pero por ahora no hablemos de eso, resolveremos y hablaremos de esto en la noche por ahora levantemos todo lo que podamos de nuestra aldea, no pierdan tiempo.

-si seño- dijo al unísono.

El día paso con todo trabajando tal como dedujeron, levantar la aldea les tomo todo el día y los castaños, solo tenían una cosa en la cabeza, las palabras de Clow. ¿Sera verdad que hay algún método para volverse lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Odín? ¿Cuál sería ese método?

Ya por fin la esperada noche llego, los cuatro padres quedaron en que sus hijos se quedarían a dormir en la casa de los sílfides guerreros, sabían que sus hijos, los mayores, eran lo suficientemente grandes y responsables (-_-) de cuidar a sus hermanas.

Fueron a la biblioteca que afortunadamente fue una de las cosas que salieron ilesas del ataque. La biblioteca era un lugar predilecto para los sílfides sabios, era un gran árbol que por fuera se le veía un ventana y una puerta aparentemente de poco espacia, pero al entrar el lugar era espacioso como una biblioteca de verdad con muchos libros ubicados en diferentes niveles en forma de espiral, desde el piso hasta lo más alto del tronco, estaban forrados de libros, viejos y antiguos de muchas temas entre plantas medicinales hasta conjuros y técnicas.

Los cuatro amigos estaban en una gran mesa circular, todos de pie y en compañía de ellos estaba Clow y la dama Kaho, y ella fue la primera en hablar diciendo.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir, en especial a ustedes Tomoyo y Eriol.

Tomoyo –Ya sabemos que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los cristales de Sakura y Shaoran pero no por eso deja de ser menos importante para nosotros.

Eriol-Queremos ser de la mayor ayuda posible.

Los castaños, los miraron agradecidos.

-Bien ya que todo estamos aquí deberíamos hablar ya sobre el asunto- Shaoran –Clow ¿Qué quisiste decir con aquello de esta tarde de nuestros cristales?

-Antes de explicarles nada quiero que me digan que tanto saben ustedes dos sobre los cristales arco iris.

-Pues que poseen poderes extraordinarios-

Empezó a explicar la oji verde, luego Shaoran la siguió.

-El portador tiene la habilidad de usar los elementos naturales a su favor.

-Y entre más fuerte se haga el portador más fuerte se hace el cristal también- Sakura –Todo eso ya nos explicó Atenea cuando nos lo dio.

Clow solo mostro una sonrisa ladeada, cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Entonces se ve que Atenea solo les explico lo básico del cristal

-Bueno tomando en cuenta de que se los dio mientras eran perseguidos por un dragón que les pisaba los talones no podemos culparla por eso- Dijo Eriol riendo un poco por el recuerdo recibiendo un codazo en el abdomen por arte de su esposa indicando de que se comportara frente a los superiores.

-Bien, de una vez quiero aclararles que desde que nos contaron de los cristales quisimos averiguar más de eso.

Tomoyo-si, es algo común en los sabios-

Kaho-Exacto querida por eso al decirnos que fue Atenea quien se los entrego, deducimos que ella sabía más de lo que les dijo.

-Y tenía razón.

Kaho se agacho para recoger algo cuando se incorporo fue solo para depositar sobre la mesa un pequeño cofre.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de esos dos.

Clow se acercó al cofre, lo abrió con cuidado y saco de hay un libro viejo de portada negra con un par de franjas doradas en la esquinas; la cubiertas estaba gastada y las hojas totalmente amarillentas; ese libro parecía que apenas se mantenía armado. Clow lo mantuvo sosteniendo en sus manos mientras decía.

-Esto estuvo entre las cosas de Atenea que hemos guardado.

Tomoyo -Tengo entendido que cuando un ser que se convierte en leyenda y muera para acceder al olimpo, sus pertenencias serian enterradas con el cuerpo ¿No es así?

Kaho asintió –Si así es, pero solo este cofre fue lo único que no enterramos porque la propia Atenea fue la que nos lo entrego, nos dijo que no lo abriéramos hasta que algo le pasara…- Kaho hizo una pausa para que Clow continuaba su relato.

-Esto es el diario de Atenea.

Vio como todos agrandaban sus ojos sorprendidos pero seguían permaneciendo callados y ahora más atentos a todo lo que oían en especial la castaña.

-Bien como ya saben supimos de la existencia de Sakura por las últimas palabras de Atenea en su lecho de muerte, pero en realidad para mantener la existencia de este diario en secreto preferimos decirles a todos que Atenea lo confeso.

-Pero la verdad es que los detalles lo supimos por este diario, donde estabas, donde vivías, quienes eran tu familia, todo.

-Bien eso sí que es algo nuevo pero todavía no explica nada del cristal y su poder.

-Ha eso vamos querida, por favor no te impacientes.

Clow abrió el diario y en medio de las páginas había un sobre bastante desgastado que también tenía sus años, se lo extendió a Sakura y dijo.

-Esta es una carta que dejo Atenea para ti, nos pidió que te la entregáramos en el debido caso de que algo se complicara y que se sentiría aliviada que no ocurriera nunca.

-Atenea pensó en todo antes de dejar este mundo –Kaho –Pero no hemos abierto el sobre, así que no sabemos que es lo que contiene.

La oji verde con mano temblorosa tomo el sobre; se le quedo viendo preguntándose si enserio encontraría la respuesta a muchas preguntas en ese pequeño sobre.

Con las manos aun temblorosas lo abrió y desdoblo la hoja que tenía plasmada la letra fina reluciente de Atenea, levanto la vista un momento para ver que todos sus amigos tienen la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos, así que aclaro la garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta para que ellos también estuvieran al tanto

"_Querida Sakura_

_Lamento no estar aquí contigo para enseñarte, sé que como la sílfides que te dio sus poderes mi deber era estar hay para ti, para entrenarte, lamentablemente no puedo mantener la promesa que le hice a tu madre._

_Por eso antes de dejar este mundo me he asegurado de dejar todo listo para ti, una herramienta que te ayudara en tu misión de ser la líder de los sílfides._

_Para ello te deje como mi legado el cristal arco iris, tengo fe en que sabrás como usarlo y aprenderás a usar su poder para detener a Banshee, así que espero que jamás tengas que recurrir a algo mayor, por eso te escribo esta carta y la dejo en manos de mis fieles amigos Clow y Kaho._

_El poder del cristal arco iris es mucho más grande de lo que puedes llegar a creer, por eso esperaba que nunca recurrieras a él, es demasiado rudo y riesgoso para alguien que apenas está aprendiendo a usar su magia._

_El cristal arco iris fue una creación de una amiga muy cercana a mí, la diosa iris __**(1)**__, junto a ella hemos creado el cristal para, originalmente, ayudarme con la lucha contra Banshee, pero se nos salió de control, por eso decidimos que era mejor no usar el cristal para que Banshee conozca su poder y planee algo para detenerle._

_Cuando iris termino de crear el poder del arco iris que fue tan grande para ella que sugerimos que lo dividiríamos en 14 trozos, 7 de ellas son los elementos que buscaste para formar tu cristal y las demás se las deje a cargo de Iris, no estoy muy seguro de que hizo con ellas… Tendrás que ir a buscar a Iris y preguntárselo en persona, como creadora del cristal arco iris sabrá explicarte mejor como obtener los 7 fragmentos que faltan_

_Como último te diré que esto no será como las otras pruebas que has tenido que pasar, si todo sale bien, cuando completes al cristal, estarás a otro nivel, un poder incalculable._

_Mi concejo es que te mantengas siempre con tus amigos… y jamás dejes de ser como eres._

_Buena suerte, querida, sé que donde quiera que estemos tu madre y yo siempre estaremos orgullosas de ti_

_Sé un buen líder y cuida mucho de nuestro bosque"_

Doblo la hoja al finalizar la lectura todos en la sala guardaban silencio con la mirada cabis baja meditando todo lo que Atenea explicaba en la carta.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero finalmente el silencio fue interrumpido por el oji ámbar.

-Entonces… ¿A esto te refieres Clow con eso de que había una forma de alimentar nuestro poder?

Clow -Bueno… La verdad es que fue demasiada información para nosotros también.

-¿Sera verdad que hay más elementos del cristal esparcidos por ahí? – Tomoyo- ¿Qué haremos respecto a eso?

-¿No es obvio Tomoyo?- dijo de repente Sakura –Tenemos que encontrar a la diosa Iris y preguntarle sobre esos fragmentos y como los encontraremos.

-¿Seria de verdad necesario?- Eriol –Ya oyeron lo que dijo Atenea puede ser muy peligroso para ustedes que usen ese poder.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podríamos hacer Eriol?, viste los que nos pasó; Odín jugo con nosotros como si fuéramos un par de títeres, si Atenea me dejo esta carta es por algo, tenemos que aprovechar esa información que nos dio o no me hubiera escrito esto si no confiara en mí.

-Tal vez tengas razón –Shaoran –Pero como dijo Eriol no hay que precipitarnos.

-No me estoy precipitando, chicos, entiendo que estén asustados, pero no podemos permitir que Odín se salga con la suya, no pudimos detenerlo antes y si no hacemos nada al respecto lo seguirá haciendo y no dejare que más criaturas inocentes, no si puedo evitarlo.

-Sakura amiga creo entender cómo te sientes- Tomoyo –Pero no serie mejor pensar en eso.

-Por eso tenemos que ir con la diosa Iris tenemos que tener toda la información posible no los voy a obligar acompañarme si no quiere chicos- lo último lo dijo desanimada, pensando que sus amigos no la acompañarían esta vez.

Fue cuando sintió la mano de Shaoran presionando su hombro levanto la mirada y vio como este le sonreía al igual que sus amigos.

Tomoyo-Oh Sakura que poco estima nos tienes.

Eriol –Es cierto, hemos sido amigos tantos años que me sorprende que dudes así de nosotros.

-Bueno… la verdad es que estaría muy asustados y no querrían acompañarme.

-¿Asustados nosotros? Dijo Shaoran haciéndose el sorprendido –No nos asustó Banshee mucho menos un viejo como Odín.

-Tienes razón además no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad –Eriol- Una nueva aventura los cuatro amigos juntos otra vez como los viejos tiempos.

-Si será muy divertido- Tomoyo.

-Y no olvides que yo también tengo un cristal por lo que también tengo que buscar la forma de hacerme más fuerte- Le guiño el ojo.

-Nos haremos más fuertes juntos y entre todos.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bien lo primero que debemos hacer es saber dónde vive Iris- El castaño volvió su vista hacia sus superiores –Sabe dónde podemos encontrarla Clow.

-Sí y creo que ir allí será un problema.

A los cuatro amigos se les borro la sonrisa de la cara.

Clow -La última vez que supimos de ella era que iba a buscar un lugar donde podría vivir tranquila.

Kaho-Y ese lugar se encuentra en el mundo nórdico.

Ahora los cuatro sentían que les faltaba el aire.

Eriol-¿Están seguro de lo que nos está diciendo?-

-Estamos muy seguro Chicos- Kaho –Iris hablo con nosotros sobre la decisión de irse a vivir allí, nos dijo que era para mantenerse segura de Banshee, eso fue poco antes de la muerte de Atenea.

Shaoran -Es decir que es una cobarde que prefirió esconderse.

Sakura -Sus razones tendrán para eso.

-Sí, que es una cobarde.

-No importa eso ahora, si Iris de verdad está en el mundo nórdico y Odín da con ella, se convertirá en un blanco fácil- Clow –Creo que entre menos tarden en localizarla sería lo mejor, sea lo que sea que Odín quiera con sus cristales lo tienen que descubrir cuanto antes.

Los cuatros asintieron.

-Bien partiremos mañana en la tarde- Sakura baja la cabeza para evitar que notaran la mirada preocupada que tenía, pero fue inútil.

Eriol -¿Qué sucede?

-Qué hay de buscar la forma de decirles a los niños lo del viaje.

-Hay, tienes razón- Tomoyo –Nunca hemos viajado tan lejos desde que nacieron y tampoco sabemos cuándo vallamos a volver.

-Si su problema es encontrar a alguien que los cuide nosotros podemos- Kaho –nosotros podemos cuidar a los niños en su ausencia.

Tomoyo -Creo que sería demasiada molestia para ti Kaho.

-No lo seria para nada.

-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ustedes- Clow –Al fin y al cabo ustedes de nuevo irán a arriesgar sus vidas por el futuro del mundo mitológico.

Shaoran-Sabes que no lo hacemos por obligación Clow.

-Desde luego que no, este es nuestro mundo y el mundo de nuestros hijos-Sakura –Aquí ellos nacieron y es nuestro deber mantener la paz para que ellos crezcan felices, todos los niños merecen eso.

Claro que como líderes de los sílfides el deber de ambos era proteger ese mundo a toda costa, pero principalmente lo hacen porque desde lo de Banshee se prometieron entre ellos dos que harían todo lo posible para que ningún niño tuviera una infancia marcada por la desgracia como la había pasado el oji ámbar y mucho menos en sus hijos.

-Bien no se diga más- Expuso Eriol con la intención de animar más a sus amigos- Iremos a buscar a Iris, nos haremos más fuertes y la próxima vez le daremos una paliza a Odín y sus hijos que huirán con el rabo entre las piernas.

Tomoyo -Si les aremos ver que con nosotros nadie se mete.

Los castaños, rieron ante las ocurrencia de sus amigos, sabían que tal vez enfrentarían nuevos peligros, pero por otro lado sería divertido como en los viejos tiempo.

Sakura-Ok, todos para uno y uno para todos.

-Si-

Shaoran -Mañana será un nuevo día hacia una nueva aventura.

-Si- volvieron a exclamar ignorando completamente que eran escuchados por la ventana por sus hijos, escondidos debajo de la misma para no ser vistos.

-¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo chicos?- pregunto Hien con una sonrisa ladeada recibiendo un asentamiento de sus dos amigos.

-¿Mami y papi se van a ir?- Pregunto con toda la inocencia Cherry –No quiero que se vayan.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- Tranquilizo su hermano.

Eliot-Pero ellos están muy equivocados si creen que van a ir a una aventura emocionante sin nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- apoyo Hien.

-Ustedes están locos- Hablo por primera vez Yuri.-Enserio no pensaran que nuestros padres vayan a dejarnos ir con ellos ¿O sí?

Eliot-Pues de algún modo tenemos que ir.

-Y creo saber cómo hacerlo- Hien mostro su gran sonrisa y eso solo quiere decir que se le había ocurrido un buen plan, para temor de Yuri porque sabía que aunque no quería la convencerían de ir con ellos y para emoción de Eliot.

******* Al día siguiente por la tarde*******

Ya todo estaba listo para la partida de Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo que se encontraban despidiéndose de todos y escuchando sus buenos deseos, antes de irse se aseguraron de reforzar la seguridad temiendo que haya un nuevo ataque de Odín en su ausencia era mejor tener la mayor cantidad de guerreros cuidando de los demás.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse dejaron por ultimo a sus hijos.

Las parejas se separaron un poco para despedir a sus hijos.

La pequeña Cherry, que ha estado llorando desde que sus padres le notificaron de su viaje, reciba un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo de su madre que buscaba tranquilizarla.

-No quiero que se vayan mami.

-Mi niña regresaremos tan pronto como podamos, no me gusta verte así, anda trata de sonreír para mama- la separo un poco de ella para limpiarle las mejillas.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Ojala pudieras acompañarnos pero será muy peligroso, no vas a estar sola, tu hermano Hien te cuidara y para que no estés aburrida también tienes a Eliot y Yuri, ellos jugaran contigo cuando quieran.

-Pero es que…

-Tú ya eres una niña grande, y como niña grande tienes que prometerme que te quedaras aquí a cuidar de tu hermano y que no se busque problemas con Clow y Kaho ¿Esta bien?

La niña se pasó el brazo por la nariz para limpiarse la nariz y asentir.

Esta vez su padre se unió, agachándose a su altura para hablarle a su hija menor.

-Ya verás cómo pasa volando el tiempo, estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta para poder seguí jugando contigo.

-Si- Abrazo también a su padre –Los voy a extrañar.

-Nosotros a Ti también cielo

Los castaños, se levantaron para hablarle a su primogénito.

Shaoran -Bien Hien, sabes que no solo tú te harás cargo del cuidado de tu hermana pero eso no significa que tengas que cuidarla menos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-También tienes que cuidarte mucho, no seas tan impulsivo y no tomes decisiones a la ligera.

-Está bien.

-Y nada de travesuras en nuestra ausencia ya bastante molestia les estamos dando a Clow y Kaho por cuidarlos.

-Si lo entiendo mama, ya no soy un niño.

-Nos preocupamos precisamente por eso- Shaoran –Eres casi un adolecente que cree que puedes hacer todo y que puedes hacer todo.

-Solo queremos que te cuides.

-Sí, de acuerdo, prometo cuidar de Cherry, lo mejor que pueda.

Satisfecha y tranquila con sus palabras, Sakura se agacho a la altura de los niños para atraerla hacia sí y envolverlos con sus brazos.

-Los amo mis niños, siempre recuerda que los amo y cuídense mucho. Beso la coronilla de Cherry y la mejilla de Hien.

-Hey no se olviden de mi- El ambarino también se agacho para envolver a su familia en sus brazos –También los amamos chicos.

-porque no dicen todo eso, parece que nunca planearan volver.

-Claro que volveremos.

*con Tomoyo y Eriol que estaban cerca*

Tomoyo -Bien, Yuri y de ti no tenemos que preocuparnos al saber que te cuidaras mucho y ayudaras a Hien a cuidar a su hermana.

-Sí.

-Y tu Eliot, más te vale comportarte en nuestra ausencia porque si llegamos a descubrir que hiciste alguna de las tuyas recibirás el mayor castigo de tu vida.

-Porque tengo que ser yo el único que regañen- Se quejó el adolecente.

-Como si no lo supieras.

-Bien como mama se encargó de decir los más importante, mejor dijo les advirtió solo me queda decir que espero que la obedecerán en todo lo que digan, especialmente tu Eliot.

-Otra vez.

-Si otra vez ya es hora de que empieces actuar como el chico mayor que eres, cuidar de tu hermana u tus amigos y buscar no meterte en problemas.

Después de varias observaciones para sus hijas los cuatro también se fundieron en un abrazo familiar, y luego intercambiaron un abrazo entre tíos y sobrinos.

Las dos familias se separaron y dejaron a sus hijos junto con Clow y Kaho para decirles adiós con la mano, a la vez que se alejaban, una vez los hubo perdido de vista miraron al frente para internase en el bosque y metalizándose para lo que sería una nueva y difícil aventura, pensaban en eso, parándose frente a la roca que separaba ambos mundos.

-Bien chicos llego la hora- empezó a decir Sakura poniendo una mano al frente para los demás se la pusiera un sobre la otra mostrando su unión.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

Tomoyo-Pero será más emocionante porque nuestra amistad esta aún más forjada que antes-

Shaoran –Siempre nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros.

Sakura –Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

El último comentario dicho por la oji verde fue suficiente para la unión y tener el coraje que necesitaban para la nueva aventura y con aquella firmeza cruzaron por fin al territorio del bosque nórdico.

Decidieron tomarse las cosas con clama por lo que decidieron buscar alguna pista que los lleve al paradero de la diosa Iris a pie, siguiendo las indicaciones de Clow. Ya llevaban un buen trazo caminando en silencio hasta que Shaoran se arto diciendo.

-¿Aun no hemos llegado?

-Ten más paciencia- Eriol- Según las indicaciones del señor Clow aún estamos a medio camino.

Tomoyo -Solo espero que no se nos haga de noche.

-Si yo también- apoyo Sakura.

De repente el ambarino escucho un sospechoso ruido por detrás en los árboles, volvió su vista hacia allá para mirar la copas donde sospechaba que era el ruido.

-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?- Pregunto Sakura que volteo a verlo extrañada por el retraso.

Antes de contestar; Shaoran pensó que tal vez ese ruido provenga de su imaginación o de algún ave, por eso decidió no preocupar demasiado a sus amigos y les dijo.

-No, no es nada- Se disponía a reunirse con sus amigos pero antes de dar el primer paso volvió a escuchar ese ruido y esta vez acompañados del mormullo de unas voces.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo.

Vio que los tres se estaban volvieron a juntarse cubriendo las espaldas del otro y al pendiente de cualquier ataque que pudieran recibir desde cualquier parte.

Eriol-Solo espero que no se trate de un nuevo ataque de Odín.

Shaoran –Shhhh calla déjame escuchar.

Por fin, después de mantener silencio por un par de segundos, Shaoran descubrió de donde vena ese extraño ruido y como debajo era en las copas de un árbol cerca, al cual no dudo en lanzar una ventisca.

Luego del estruendo, le siguió unas quejas de voces infantiles y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando más de un pequeño cuerpo cayó del árbol aterrizando en picada en el suelo.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron boqui abierto mientras veían a sus hijos cayendo del árbol en una posición poco cómoda.

El primero en caer en picada fue Eliot, el segundo fue Hien que aterrizo sobre su amigo y por ultimo Yuri que cayo sentada sobre se hermano y su amigo.

Los tres se quejaron del dolor de su caída hasta que se percataron del ceño fundió de sus padres y la expresión de estado que se reflejaba en los rostros de sus madres.

Nadie de Ahí se atrevía a romper el silencio, es más ni siquiera se atrevían a moverse, sentían que la tensión y en silencio se pondría aumentar aun con el más mínimo ruido. Hien decido romperlo al fin, desde de todo hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera no se librarían del regaño.

-Heee… Hola… ¿Cómo están?

-Si fuera tu Hien, me pondría a pensar en una buena excusa y dejar algo mejor que "Hola cómo están"- Dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos.

Tomoyo-Y que sea pronto Eliot.

Inmediatamente los tres niños empezaron a culparse unos a otros y los adultos solo tomaban en cuenta lo poco que entendían.

Shaoran-Muy bien, Ya basta, suficiente.

Con esa orden los niños se callaron.

-Lo mejor será que sea uno a la vez, Hien.

-Nosotros solo queríamos ayudar, no podíamos dejar que ustedes se enfrentaran a ese hombre solo.

Tomoyo -Lo que ustedes querían era una excusa para seguirnos hasta aquí.

Eriol.-Ya le hemos explicado chicos que este lugar pude ser muy peligroso para críos como ustedes.

-No somos unos críos- se quejó Eliot- Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad, a mí, que soy el mayor para ir con ustedes, vinimos a demostrarles que somos lo suficientemente capaces para eso.

-Si por algo se debe que hayamos entrenado duro toda nuestra vida- Apoyo Hien.

-Este comportamiento es digno de los que dicen no ser- Shaoran –Realmente esperaba más de ti Hien, te considerábamos maduro y por eso te dejamos solo cuidando de todos y...

-Aguarda Shaoran- Interrumpió su esposa, con el último comentario dicho por él ambarino fue que se percató de algo, dio un paso cauteloso hacia adelante y pregunto a su hijo mayor. Hien… ¿Dónde está Cherry?

Vio como el mini castaño tragar pesado y después como trataba de huir de su mirada.

-Hien ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Pregunto Shaoran entre dientes al imaginar done podría estar su hija.

-pues, Pues jejeje (risa nerviosa) pues paso algo muy gracioso con ella, resulta que… Yuri les diga.

-¿Yo? Pero si todo esto fue su idea

-Idea en la que participaste- defendió Eliot.

-No podías dejar que ustedes se salieran con la suya lo que ustedes hicieron fue de verdad muy bajo.

-Si claro, escusas, escusas, admítelo hermana tú también querías venir.

-¡YA BASTA!- Gritaron los adultos.

Tomoyo-Sera mejor que digan donde esta Cherry o les prometo que los castigare de por vida-

Sakura –Por favor díganme que la dejaron con Clow.

Los niños supieron al ver que no podrían ocultar la verdad por mucho más tiempo y Hien dijo.

-De acuerdo la verdad es que Cherry…

Fue interrumpido esta vez por el nuevo crujir de las hojas en el mismo lugar de donde cayeron, un par de segundos después un pequeño cuerpo cayo en los brazos de Yuri, un pequeño cuerpo que reconocieron en seguida como la pequeña Cherry.

-¿Qué significa esto Hien?- Pregunto Shaoran con una voz peligrosamente calmada.

Sakura solo se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras se bajaba la cabeza y negaba, de verdad había creído y hubiera ordenado por que hubieran hecho como sugerimos antes y hubieran dejado a la pequeña con Clow y Kaho.

Ignorando la gravedad del asunto, cuando la pequeña niña distinguió la figura de sus padres y tíos frente a ella se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro se soltó de los brazos de Yuri para ir con ellos y darles un abrazo.

-Mami, Papi que bueno que no se fueron.

Corrió hacia su madre que, una vez la tuvo a su alcance, está el tomo en brazos para aprovechar y abrazarla.

-Mi niña.

-Como llegaste aquí hermosa- pregunto el padre acariciando los cortos cabellos de la niña.

-Hien me dijo que nosotros iríamos con ustedes, pero a mí me dejaron ir primero para que los alcanzara y ellos me lanzarían después.

Los castaños, dijeron una mirada gélida a Hien indicando que quería una explicación más detallada de lo que dijo su hermana.

Hien solo se limitó a dar un suspiro resignado contar.

-Sabíamos que el señor Clow y la dama Kaho no nos dejaría ir con ustedes…

-Así que planeamos hacerles creer que Cherry los extrañaba y que se había escapado para alcanzarlos- continuo Eliot y ahora le tocaba hablar a Yuri.

-Pero en realidad todo era parte del plan, escondimos a Cherry para ir a buscarla luego y cuando los señores notaron que desapareció fueron a buscarla y nosotros nos ofrecimos a buscar en otro lugar y cuando fuimos a buscarla todo fue cosa de buscar su rastro y aquí estamos.

Tomoyo -Seguramente Clow y Kaho deben estar desesperados.

-Escuchen bien esto niños- Sakura- Esta vez quiero que nos hagan caso y váyanse a la aldea, no sabemos qué clase de peligros encontraremos en este viaje no vamos a exponer sus vidas he este nivel, no quiero siquiera pensar en una atrocidad como esa y estoy segura que hablo en nombre de todos aquí –Viajo su mirada hacia sus amigos viendo que estos asintieron, prosiguió con el regaño llevando una mano a la cadera mientras que en la otra seguía sosteniendo a Cherry –Así que quiero que en este mismo instante se den la vuelta y va…

Dejo la frase en suspenso al sentir algo extraño y un escalofrió helado recorriera todo su cuerpo, desde, sintió como le llegaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza de golpe, la magnitud fue tal que no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie aun con la niña en brazos, llevo su mano desocupada a la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

-¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura que sucede? –Oyó la voz de Shaoran que se agachaba junto a ella.

-¿Mami?- esta vez fue Cherry.

-Oh por dios Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?- Tomoyo.

Escucha las voces de todos sus amigos, mas sin embargo las sensaciones que empezaba a sentir Sakura no le permitían responder a nada, de pronto ese escalofrío que sintió se convirtió en una sensación de miedo he insistió de supervivencia,

Cuando cerraba los ojos esas sensaciones se incrementaron sentía que tenía que luchar por su vida.

Le llegaron imágenes, se le apareció un monstruo enorme, de unos tres metros, con cuerpo verdoso como un ogro pero este no era un ogro era un ser que no había visto antes; llevaba un gran maso que levanto dispuesto a darle un golpe todo pareció tan real, como si lo tuviera justo al frente.

Todo era como ver una película en 3d vio como el mazo iba dirigido hacia ella y de repente sintió la necesidad de esquivarlo luego vio que sin hacer ningún movimiento rodaba por el suelo miro con más atención a su alrededor descubriendo algunas plantas y flores parecidas a las que encontraron en el camino desde que llegaron al bosque fue hay que entendió todo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y las imágenes que estaba viendo ya no estaban.

Miro a su alrededor descubriéndose rodeada por sus compañeros, todos ellos lucían preocupados.

Tomoyo –Que bueno que abriste los ojos Sakura ¿Pero qué te sucedió?

-Alguien… Me llama, necesita mi ayuda.

Shaoran y todos los demás la miraron extrañados -¿Qué disculpa?

-Alguien me está llamando- Repitió –Alguien está en peligro y necesita mi ayuda.

Eriol -¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?-

La oji esmeralda ignoro la pregunta de su amigo y trato de concentrarse en los alrededores buscando un lugar que le indicara el cambio a seguir, fue cuando, mirando fijamente un punto más al fondo de un grupo de árboles, le llego el presentimiento de que ese era el lugar.

-Es por allá- dejo a su hija con la persona que tenía más cera, Tomoyo, se levantó y comenzó a volar –Que esperan síganme.

Un poco desforestados y desorientados le hicieron caso, incluso los niños se habían olvidado por qué estaban allí para acompañarlos.

Guiada por un presentimiento siguió volando entre los arboles del bosque seguida por sus amigos, en poco tiempo diviso la espalda de la criatura que vio en su visión tal como supuso era cerca.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol de los alrededores para estudiar la situación, cuando diviso a sus amigos que no demoraron en alcanzar he hicieron lo mismo que ella.

Shaoran -¿Sakura nos quieres explicar que está ocurriendo aquí?

-Es algo complicado de explicar en este momento, solo sé que alguien necesita nuestra ayuda y… -Se interrumpió cuando escucharon un pequeño grito.

Un pequeño grito de una niña.

Asomaron sus cabezas de sus escondites para divisar a una niña a los pies de la creatura esquivando sus mazazos.

No eran muy pequeña, pensaran todos, debían tener la edad de Hien o Yuri y demostraba una gran agilidad cuando esquivaba los golpes, trataron de adivinar qué clase de criatura se trataba, no podían deducir nada a simple vista hasta que la misma niña le dio una pista.

En el último mazazo que dio la criatura la chica rodo debajo de él hasta pasarlo por detrás, arrojo una energía de sus manos y se las arrojo a la criatura.

El ataque lo hizo tambalearse y caer de rodillas pero lo que también consiguió fue hacerlo enfadar más.

La criatura siguió con los golpes esta vez realmente enfurecido mientras la chica no hacía más que esquivar y lanzar energía cada vez que podía.

Esa clase de ataques solo eran capaces los sílfides guerreros ¿Quién era esa niña?, pensaron todo. ¿Acaso era de una aldea y está perdida? Nunca la habían visto en la suya.

Dejaron de pensar en todo eso cuando esta vez por un fuerte estruendo que hizo incluso temblar a la tierra cuidando el siguiente golpeo el suelo con su mazo. La chica quedo distraída por un momento el gigante le golpeo con su mano estrellándola contra un árbol y resbalo al piso, parecía muy aturdida, la criatura golpeo el mismo árbol para romper el tronco que el mismo le callera encima.

-TEN CUIDADO- Hien fue el más rápido en reaccionar y voló con toda su fuerza a socorrer a la niña.

Después de ese golpe la chica pensó que esa criatura se la iba a cobrar muy cara, escucho el sonido que hace la madera rompiéndose cuando se dio la vuelta diviso el tronco de un árbol cayendo; sabía que era demasiado tarde para moverse, por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del golpe.

Lo que sintió en cambio fue que alguien la empujaba y se elevaba del suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escucho la voz de un niño.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar frente a frente con su salvador, un chico lindo y alborotado castaño y hermosos ojos ámbar que le sonreía mientras caían al suelo,

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo.- la dejo en el suelo aun sin perder su sonrisa.

La niña se quedó embelesada por esto unos instantes, hasta se fijó que detrás del chico salían otras personas del lugar donde estaba él, iba a atacar a la bestia.

-Te sientes muy valiente por meterte con una niña ¿Verdad?- Sakura -¿qué te parece esto?-

Le arrojo una bola de fuego que le dio en la cabeza, la criatura se llevó las manos a los ojos tratando de aliviarse, esa fue la oportunidad que tuvieron todos para atacar.

Shaoran arrojo un trueno, eso hizo enojar más a la creatura que estaba dispuesta a recoger el mazo que había dejado caer con el anterior ataque, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo Eliot le lanzo una flecha hacia su palma.

Y por último Eriol arrojo su hacha hacia la cabeza, lo golpeo, el elfo corrió a recibir su hacha que caía después del golpe para atraparla en el aire, aprovecho de que tenía a la criatura a solo centímetros para hacerle un profundo corte en el costado.

La criatura retrocedió aturdía por los golpes, dirigiéndose hacia Hien y la chica, este primero decidió dar el golpe final; arrojo una energía hacia la espalda y lo derribo.

Luego de que se dispersara una nube de polvo que produjo la caída, todos vieron el cuerpo inerte de la bestia en el suelo inconsciente.

Shaoran-Bien por ahora esa cosa no dará más problemas.

-Esta es la primera criatura nórdica que derrotamos, deberíamos celebrarlo –Eriol –Aunque no sepamos que era, comprobamos que no son tan diferentes a los griegos.

-Eso era un Grendel **(2)** escucharon por primera vez la voz de la chica que se venía acercando al grupo junto con Hien- Y no era necesario que interfirieran, yo solo habría podido con él.

-Si por supuesto vimos muy claro lo bien que manejaste la situación- dijo Eliot con sarcasmo; cosa que al parecer no le agrado a la chica que dio un paso amenazante hacia el elfo levantando su puño.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura enterró los ojos viendo a esa niña, le parecía conocida de alguna parte.

-Oigan chicos no se peleen.

Regreso de su mundo de pensamientos, tratando de averiguar la identidad de esa niña, al escuchar la voz de su hijo, cuando se fijó él estaba en medio de su amigo y la chica haciendo de réferi –Eliot recuerda que ella se está recuperando de un susto creo que lo mejor será dejarla descansar.

-¿Acaso tú también crees que soy una debilucha?- pregunto aun enfadada levantando su puño esta vez hacia Hien, que le resbalaba una gota, estaba nervioso he incomodo por su actitud.

-No yo…- Lo interrumpieron.

-Ya les dije que no necesitaba su ayuda, yo sola habría podido enconarme de él- dijo con un tono orgulloso.

-Pues sentimos mucho que hayamos herido tu orgullo- Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y en su tono sarcasmo, parecía que le hacía un poco de gracia

-Oye…- Hien llamo la atención de la niña y de todos hay –Quizás saque demasiado rápido a este conclusión pero… Siento que ya te he visto antes.

La chica se alzó de hombro y retrocedió un paso; parecía asustada.

-Pues puede que si supongo que si te acuerdas de mí.

-Ho lo sabía- dijo con entusiasmo –Y por lo visto tú te acuerdas de mi- luego cambio a un modo pensativo –Per aun no estoy seguro de donde te he visto.

Esto hizo que los presentes tuvieran una caída estilo anime y luego todos rieron, mas sin embargo la niña se quedó con una expresión de confusión de porque tanta risa.

-Hien Tú si eres un caso- dijo Eliot aun riendo.

El susodicho se rasco la nuca apenada.

-Bien pero aun no nos presentamos – Hien –Tal vez no te recuerde muy bien pero nunca está de más las presentaciones. Hola soy Hien.

-Yo soy Eliot.

-Y yo Yuri.

-Tomoyo-

-Yo soy Cherry

-Shaoran.

-Eriol.

-Y yo soy Sakura encanto- la castaña fue otra que se animó a dar un paso hacia la niña agachándose un poco para examinar mejor su cara.

La niña se puso un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del chico y su madre, además que había quedado deslumbrada por la belleza de esta; retrocedió un paso y bajo un poco la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Bien ya hemos hecho nuestras presentaciones- Shaoran –Creo que tú también deberías hacerla.

-Si pequeña cuál es tu nombre – Animo esta vez Tomoyo –Apuesto a que es hermoso igual que tú.

-Creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer por tus salvadores es que le des tu nombre –Eliot.

-Eliot no hablas así- regaño su madre.

-Bien me llama Tsu… me llamo Tsu, Tsubasa.

Todos los presentes menos uno agrandaron sus ojos al reconocer ese nombre, y como su fuera una película, sus memorias los llevaron aquel día donde los niños se perdieron en el bosque y estos mismo lo vieron por primera vez, así como era la primera vez que vieron a la pequeña.

Tsubasa, la pequeña sílfides guerrera que estaba al cuidado de Odín.

-¿Tsubasa?- Pregunto aun un boqui abierto Hien acercándose despacio a la niña no creyendo que en realidad era la misma niña divertida y hábil que conoció cuando era un niño, vaya si ella no llego a decir su nombre nunca la hubiera reconocido, estaba muy cambiada pero aún le daba mucho gusto de ver a su vieja amiga.

-Wow sí que eres tu Tsubasa- dijo emocionada y como prueba no pudo contenerse en darle un abrazo por supuesto que eso tomo por sorpresa a todos, en especial para cierta pequeña peli negra; desuso el abrazo de un empujón pero a Hien no le pareció importarle.

-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo amiga ¿y que haces por aquí?

-Eso es lo que debería preguntar a ustedes, por si no le recuerdan yo vio en este bosque- dijo de una forma algo grosera-Saben que están irrumpiendo las reglas al venir a este lugar ¿Verdad? Por si no lo han notado todavía, es el bosque nórdico.

Shaoran-Por supuesto que lo sabemos niña no somos tontos y si la situación no lo requiriera ni siquiera pensaríamos en pisar este lugar.

-Tomoyo –Oye Shaoran relájate, recuerda que estamos hablando con una niñas.

-Eriol –Lo que mi amigo gruño aquí quiere decir, es que estamos en una misión de encontrar a la diosa Iris la creadora de los cristales arco iris de nuestros amigos.

-¿Y qué hacen en este lugar? ¿También se dedican de hacer de héroes en el camino?

-Pues estamos tratando de encontrar alguna pista para encontrarla, pero parece que a Sakura le llamo más ser un héroe.

Sakura se defendió –Oye eso no es cierto Eriol.

Shaoran –A todo esto Sakura ¿cómo hiciste para saber dónde encontrarla? Estábamos muy lejos para oír o saber dónde encontrarla.

Hien –Es cierto mama eso fue sorprendente.

-Bien pues… Yo tampoco estoy segura de cómo lo hice.

-¿Qué? Exclamaron todos menos la chica que prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Esto Sakura lo noto y le pregunto -Tu sabes algo ¿Cierto?

-No tengo idea de que me estas hablando.

Bien yo tampoco estoy segura de lo que sucedió, solo sé que de pronto empecé a sentir un gran temor y ansiedad por salvarme como su fuera yo la que estuviera luchando sola con ese monstruo y de repente me llegaron a la cabeza imágenes de esa cosa como si la tuviera delante mío y pupe el camino, es como sí… Como si tuviéramos una especie de conexión. Trato de ver los ojos de la chica pero ella seguí huyéndole

Tomoyo –Vaya eso sí que puede ser muy extraño, nunca antes te había pasado eso ¿No es así?

-No para mi también es nuevo.

-Bueno quizás por ahora no tengamos como averiguar lo que ha pasado –Eriol –Pero lo más importantes aquí chicos es que estamos completamente perdidos

-¿Hhhheee? Se hizo una exclamación general por parte de todos.

Yuri –Eso no puede ser, quieres decir papa que estamos completamente perdidos.

-Eso me temo, aunque tampoco es que estemos igual que en el principio.

Sakura –No puede ser Eriol, no tienes forma de encontrar un camino, tú siempre eres el mejor buscando atajos.

-No puedo hacer nada mientras no conozco el territorio.

Se hizo un suspiro general.

-Ósea ¿Que han venido al mundo nórdico sin tener siquiera a donde ir?- Pregunto Tsubasa.

-Pues Clow nos dijo que la diosa Iris se encontraba al oeste, pero ahora, desde aquí no sabría decirles.

-Todos bajaron la cabeza resignados y tratando de pensar en algún método para encontrar el camino, entonces Hien llevo su vista hacia Tsubasa, fue así que se les ocurrió la idea.

-Tsubasa- La llamo acercándosele y la chica se le acerco extrañada –Tú has vivido aquí todo la vida ¿Cierto?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Entonces tú debes conocer este bosque de cabo a robo ¿No es así?

-Pues claro.

-Bien, eso te convierte en la más acta para ser nuestra guía, tal vez puedas decirnos en donde encontrar a la diosa Iris.

-Espera un momento Hien- Shaoran jalo por el hombro del niño para acercarlo otra vez al grupo formando un círculo para hablar con más privación. Shaoran fue el primero en hablar.

-Escucha Hien no es mala idea lo que propones pero recuerda que esa niña ha estado bajo el cuidado de Odín y por tanto puede engañarnos o llevarnos a una trampa.

Eriol –Pero él tiene razón en decir que no tenemos más alternativa.

Shaoran –Entonces sugieres que sigamos a una niña caer fácilmente en la trampa del enemigo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Saben chicos- Sakura –Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Hien esta vez.

Todos voltearon a verla extrañada.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir Sakura?

-Claro que sí, pero es que… No se… Algo me dice que se puede confiar en ella llámenlo intuición a como quien pero estoy segura de poder confiar en ella.

-Pero Sakura…-Shaoran no estaba muy seguro.

-Por favor Shaoran confía en mí, si quieres la podemos tener vigilada pero estoy segura de que ella no es el enemigo sé que Hien también piensa eso.

El castaño reconocía la forma en que lo miraba Sakura, ese brillo en su mirada indicaba que estaba ciento por cierto seguro de su decisión y el no tuvo más opción que resignarse, después de todo no podía negarse a nada cuando la mirada de esa forma, además Sakura siempre tuvo el don de elegir y juzgar bien a las personas aún apenas conocerlas.

-De acuerdo está bien, de todos modos no perdemos nada ¿Cierto?

-Bien- celebro Hien –Escucha Tsubasa puedes venir con nosotros.

-Solo quieren que valla con ustedes para que les sirva de mapa ¿Cierto?

-No, nosotros solo… Se trata de explicar pero de nuevo lo interrumpió

-¿He?

-Ya hace mese que no vivo bajo su tutela.

Shaoran –Y como sabemos si lo dices es cierto o no.

Tsubasa –Si no me quieren creer haya ustedes, pero les puedo asegurar que estoy sola.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas para dirigiese a la niña de nuevo.

Tomoyo –Entonces supongo que no hay ningún problema que te puedes con nosotros.

-¿Cómo? – la chica abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.

Sakura-Tomoyo tiene razón no es bueno que una chica como tú se quede sola.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

Eliot–Si nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando te enfrentaste a esa cosa- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo enfadada

Hien -Anda Tsubasa ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? será muy divertido

-Yo no tengo que estar con ustedes por lastima.

-No lo hacemos por eso- Sakura –Yo creo que sería buena idea que te quedaras con nosotros- _"Además tengo que saber que es esta sensación que siento contigo" _Dijo para sí y después sonrió.

La sonrisa que le mandaba esa mujer la ponía algo nerviosa, no sabía porque pero esa mujer junto con el chico la hacían sentir segura y que podría confiar en ellos.

-Es que pues…

-A mí me parece muy bien que nos acompañe- Yuri –Tener a otra chica con quien hablar de igual a igual, me parece genial.

Sakura – ¿Vez?, todos aquí queremos que nos acompañes, por favor acepta.

Hien -Sí, acepta.

-Acepta- Cherry

La chica vio extrañeza la expresión de todos ¿Por qué le proponían a una extraña que se uniera a su grupo con tanta confianza? Acaso no se dan cuenta de que se arriesgan demasiado, bueno después de todo esto era parte del plan, aunque jamás pensó que las cosas se hubieran dado más fáciles de lo que creyó seria, esa gente tenía algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, ya que nuca había sido tan amables con él, no sabría decir si esa gente era demasiado buena o demasiado ingenua.

-Bien está bien acepto.

-Que bien, veras que no te arrepentirás- dijo Hien con entusiasmo a los demás

Pero ya los adultos pensaron que era el momento de iniciar de nuevo su búsqueda de Iris y Shaoran fue el que inicio diciendo.

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de iniciar en donde quedamos, estamos perdidos en un bosque desconocido y ni siquiera una pista de donde pueda estar Iris.

Sakura –Es cierto Tsubasa tú conoces bien este bosque, ¿nos podrías indicar dónde está la diosa Iris?

-Lo haría si pudiera.

En el ambiente se creó un suspenso por la magnitud de esas palabras.

Eriol –Q… Que… Que has dicho

-No sé dónde está la diosa Iris nunca la he visto.

-Pero de que estas hablando si nos han dicho que ella se encuentra en el bosque nórdica.

-Pues nadie la ha visto, una vez escuche de ella pero me dijeron que hace décadas que no se deja ver y aún sigue desaparecida.

Tomoyo –Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

Eriol- Y no sabemos dónde pudo haber sido vista por última vez.

-No ella desapareció sin dejar rastro.

En la mente de los adultos se armaba un gran revuelo tratando de pensar en una solución o alternativa no les gustaba la idea de regresar al bosque griego con las manos vacías.

Más sin embargo la frase dicha por la niña les devolvió las esperanzas.

-Pero todavía queda una alternativa.

Sakura -¿Lo dices enserio?

Asintió – Se de alguien que podrá encontrarla.

Shaoran – ¿De quién se trata? Dinos

-Las Nornas **(3)**

Shaoran -¿Las Nornas? ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Alguien de los que saben todo, si su búsqueda consiste en buscar algo o alguien tengan por seguro de que las Nornas lo encontraran

Sakura –Pues que estamos esperando vamos con ellas.

La chica volvió a asentir y decir – síganme para dar por finalizada la conversación y empezar a caminar, guiándolos a una nueva aventura.

Pero de manera cautelosa Tsubasa alzo la vista, cuidando que nadie lo notara, viendo que más adelante estaban un par de cuervos ella hizo un asentamiento y los perdieron vuelo antes de que Sakura y los demás los vieran.

En el castillo de Odín, este y sus hijos estaban ubicado en el gran salón, ahora mismo Odín estaba escuchando atentamente y muy complacido toda la información que sus fieles mensajeros de murmuraban.

-Maravilloso simplemente maravilloso.

Sofía -¿Buenas noticias entonces?

-Yo diría estupendas noticia,

-¿Y cuándo empezaremos a atacarlos y terminar con el trabajo?- Vioarr –Aun no comprendo porque lo dejamos inconclusos, sabes que si hubiéramos usado todos nuestros poderes no dejaremos siquiera rastro de ellos.

-Los necesito, especialmente a Sakura, la necesito viva para completar mis planes.

-¿Y para eso enviaste a esa chiquilla con ellos?

-¿Ella es una especie de espía? No le veo sentido, Hugin y Munin podrían hacerse cargo de todo eso.

-No Hugin y Munin llamarían demasiado la atención y necesito que Tsubasa este con ellos, que se gane su confianza, al fin de cuentas dicen que la mejor forma de mantener a tu enemigo bajo tu poder y destruirlo es desde adentro.

-¿Tu enviaste a ese Grendel apropósito?

-No, la apareciendo ese Grendel fue pues suerte, solo acelero las cosas-

-Quiere decir que usaras a esa niña como señuelo –Pregunto Sofía algo sorprendida.

-Valla ya era hora que la mocosa sirviera de algo.

-Y no solo me servirá de señuelo, si Tsubasa sigue bien el plan estaré a solo un paso de atender algo que es igual de poderoso que el cristal arco iris y que juntos me darán poder definitivo para ser el amo absoluto de todo.

-¿Y qué cosa es esa?

-Nada más y nada menos que el Sagrado Grial.

******* Continuara… *******

**(1)La Diosa Iris:** Iris es la personificación del arco iris que anuncia el pacto de los humanos y los dioses y el fin de la tormenta; al igual que Hermes, es la encargada de hacer llegar los mensajes de los dioses a los seres humanos.

**(2)**** Grendel: **es un gigantesco monstruo enemigo del famoso héroe Beowulf, hay pocas descripciones del monstruo, pero se infiere que se trataba de una criatura salvaje, con una fuerza brutal y de enorme estatura. Tal vez un demonio o un gigante, también se refieren a él como un ogro o un licantropo.

**(3)****Las Nornas: **son seres divinos femeninos encargadas de fijar el destino y sus decisiones resultan irrevocables. En la época escandinava eran tres las principales; Urðr "lo que ha ocurrido", Verðandi "lo que está ocurriendo" y Skuld "lo que debería suceder" estas residen en las raíces de Yggdrasill e hilan el destino de los hombres y en especial, con hilo de oro, el de los héroes.

***"*"*"*"*"*"***

_La verdad ya no sé qué más decir._

_Mis disculpas generales están en mi perfil y como siempre disculpen las molestias y espero que hayan disfrutado de leyendo como ya lo disfruto escribiendo._

_Adiós, buena suerte a todos en sus vidas, nos leeremos en la próxima._

_A casi lo olvidaba mil gracias también a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario._

_**Alejandra**_**:** no te preocupes que no lo pienso dejar, créeme cuando te digo que las mismas ganas tienes tú de leerla que yo de escribirla jijijijijji ;) espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

_**Chiwanko:**_ Otra vez muchas gracias por ponerte al día con todos mis fic, y respecto a tus preguntas se paciente que poco a poco irán cobrando sentido.

_**Kinesukikinomoto:**_ Que bien que te parezca interesante, sé que tal vez tus dudas aun no haya quedado aclaradas en este capítulo y tal vez se te hayan formulado otras, pero tiempo al tiempo ¿sí? ;)

_**Flor de cerezo**_: Que más quisiera yo que actualizar más pronto, y Eliot y Hien sé que pueden llegar hacer desesperantes e imagínate con esto que hicieron, jajajajajaja, se habrán pasado pero así las cosas se vuelven más interesantes no crees, y más porque tengo planes para todos ellos jajajajajaja.

_**anaiza18:**_ A ti más que a nadie te agradezco por la lealtad que me has mostrado, espero siempre contar contigo. Y si Sakura y Shaoran lo tendrán difícil y más complicado todavía para lo que tengo planeado para ellos.

_Espero los comentarios de todos ustedes y de muchos más… Adiós_


	5. La Búsqueda que lleva a otra

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son del CLAMP**

**.**

**.**

**Las Sílfides II:**

Como repaso, Sakura, Shaoran Tomoyo Y Eriol se internaron en el bosque mitológico nórdico para ir en busca de la diosa Iris, la creadora del cristal arco iris, guiándose de una información dada de un rumor siguen en una dirección pero luego por un descuido descubren que sus hijos los estaban persiguiendo desde un principio; iban a mandarlos de vuelta a casa cuando a Sakura le llegaban extrañas visiones de alguien siendo atacada por el primer ser nórdico que conocen, una vez que se rescata al sujeto, este se identificó como Tsubasa la amiga de la infancia de Hien.

Cuando los viajeros se dieron cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdido, Tsubasa a indicarles donde encontrara las Nornas que le dirán dónde encontrar a Iris, al principio se muestra un poco receloso pero finalmente acepta ser el nuevo integrante del equipo

**Capítulo 5 La Búsqueda que lleva a otra.**

-¿Nos falta mucho para llegar?-pregunto Eliot algo impaciente.

-Nos falta poco solo hay que seguí de frente

-Hemos estado caminando por horas-se quejó Hien.

Shaoran –Ustedes querían una aventura, pues afróntenla.

-Pero porque mejor no volamos todos así más fácil- de defendió

Sakura –Hien eso no es posible tenemos que estar todo juntos caminar es la forma perfecta de viajar todos y te recuerdo que hay que ser justos, algunos de nosotros no vuelan.

-Bien- dijo resignado.

-es por aquí- dijo de pronto Tsubasa señalando una gran y oscura cueva –Las nornas están en el fondo- empezó a caminar otra vez.

Los demás la siguieron aunque los adultos ahora lo hacía algo inseguros.

Shaoran dijo en susurro. -Sigue sin gustarme mucho, esto podría ser una trampa.

Tomoyo –Creo que vale la pena confiar en ella por lo menos esta vez.

Tsubasa-les puedo asegurar que esto no se trata de ninguna trampa.

-N, No, no es que pensemos eso- realmente trato de explicarse Sakura.

-Ya he dejado de tener algo que ver con Odín, yo voy sola y me cuido sola.

Eriol -¿Y porque decidiste eso?

-Digamos que me arte de estar bajo sus órdenes por eso escape.

El interrogatorio se quedó en suspenso cuando se llegaron a escuchar unas risas al fondo de la cueva y después de estas, fueron seguidas por un resplandor verde.

-Ya hemos llegado-

Luego todo fue cosa de dar la vuelta y visualizaron a unas tres jovencitas identicas con vestidos blancos lanzando hojas que cuando caían en el círculo hecho de carbones encendidos, hacían elevar una gran llamarada verde, las tres giraron a verlos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo la joven de la derecha.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos visitas- dijo la de la izquierda.

-Y ya nos estábamos impacientando- dijo la que faltaba.

-Ho... Hola Supongo- Sakura –Nos presentamos ellos son...

Tsubasa –No es necesario que contestes nada pero con gusto hare las presentaciones, ellas son las nornas Uror la que predice lo que ocurrió, Veroandi la que predice lo que está ocurriendo ahora y Shuk la que predice lo que va a suceder podrán reconocerlas por las bandas en sus frentes y como les dije no es necesario que se presenten.

-Ha que lista eres pequeña Tsubasa.

-Bien eso quiere decir que esto será más rápido de lo que pensé-Shaoran –Si saben a lo que hemos venido nos podrían decir dónde encontrar a la diosa Iris.

-Tal vez deberás ser un poco más educado Shaoran- Eriol.

-Y tienes razón porque no se quedan a almorzar con nosotras.

Tomoyo–La verdad es que nos gustaría pero de verdad tenemos algo de prisa.

Sakura –Es cierto mientras estamos aquí quien sabe cuándo Odín planea hacer su siguiente ataque a nuestro bosque.

Shaoran –Tenemos que hacernos con la diosa Iris lo antes posible por favor.

La norna del centro suspiro rodando los ojos –Bien si tanta prisa tiene bueno chicas comencemos.

La chica de la banda con el Nombre de Uror fue quien inicio.

-Nadie puede tomarse un tiempo para un descanso pero en fin allá voy… Son un grupo de viajeros conformados por 4 sílfides Guerreros, uno misto que resulta ser la elegida de la mismísima Atenas y que le debemos la paz con la que vivimos también, están dos elfos y dos sílfides curanderas, antes los cuatro mayores han hecho un viaje como este, y ahora que Odín amenaza con quitarles sus tierras quieren hacerse más fuertes.

Vero se puso al mismo nivel que su hermana para continuar.

-Y ajora mismo están en busca de la diosa iris para que les diga el método para incrementar los poderes de los cristales que llevan ahora en sus cuellos

-Wow es increíble que hayan sabido todo eso- dijo Hien pasmado al igual que los demás.

Yuri –Pero donde se encuentra la diosa Iris.

-Se encuentra en Midgard **(1)** donde habitan los seres mas pequeños en pequeñas casas y es todo lo que podemos decirles.

-¿Midgard? –Eriol - ¿y donde es eso?

-Es uno de los nueve mundo que existe en el mundo Nórdico- explico Tsubasa -¿Enserio no lo sabían?

-Y hay algo más que tienen que saber- dijo Skuld –Y en especial ustedes-señalo a los castaño –Nunca bajen la guardia le qué sucederá a partir del momento en que ponga un pie fuera de esta cueva no tiene comparación, muchas cosas están en juego y sobre todo jamás olviden lo que es realmente importante.

Las últimas palabras de Skuld dejaron algo confundidos, en cierto modo a los viajaros, pero si hay algo que dejo muy claro era que tenían que permanecer más juntos que nunca.

Ya una vez sintieron los rayos del sol, en el improvisado campamento, dándoles de lleno el primero en hablar fue Eriol.

-Bien tenemos que ir a Midgard El único problema es saber cómo.

-¿Enserio no lo saben?- Pregunto Tsubasa sorprendida –Desde luego es que se le ocurren aventurarse en un lugar que no conocen.

-Con los que nos acabas de preguntar quieres decir que conoces el camino para llegar hasta allí.

-Por supuesto conozco este mundo como la palma de mi mano, al lugar donde tenemos que dirigirnos es a la aldea de los enanos **(2)**-

Eriol –Una buena razón para que te conviertas en nuestra guía.

-Si claro solo de guías, que les hace creer que lo hare.

Eliot –Pues para empezar sería una forma de agradecernos por haberte salvado.

-Pero yo no les pedí que lo hicieran.

-Hien – Pero lo hicimos porque no podemos ignorar que alguien necesita nuestra ayuda.

Shaoran –Ya basta niños.

Sakura –Tsubasa no creas que te estamos utilizando para luego botarte, está bien si no nos quieres acompañar aunque debo confesar que serias de mucha ayuda, por eso si quieres ir con nosotros serás una más del grupo y te cuidaremos como a un miembro más de la familia.

Sakura enserio quería que Tsubasa la acompañara no solo para que sea su guía sino que también desde que la vio, noto algo extraño, sabía que de alguna manera ella estaba en peligro y pudo ver el lugar y la creatura con la que luchaba como si ella estuviera hay, como si lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos de alguna manera había una clase de conexión entre ellas.

El movimiento que sintió en sus brazos por su hija despertándose la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando bajo la mirada la niña se estaba frotando los ojos, le sonrió cuando los suyos y los de ella se conectaron.

-al fin despertaste linda.

-Hola mami me quede dormida ¿Ya estamos en casa?

-No, no aun no- dijo mientras le dejaba en el suelo –Pero apenas podamos tu hermano y tú se irán a casa- esto último lo dijo mandándole una mirada significativa a su hijo mayor.

-Pero no es justo mama ¿A Tsubasa si la dejas ir y a nosotros no?

-Esto es un caso distinto- Shaoran –No pensábamos en traerlos con nosotros a este viaje pero el que hayas traído a tu hermana pequeña, que todavía no muestra ningún indicio de magia para defenderse es la prueba más clara de tu irresponsabilidad

-Yo la cuidare muy bien lo prometo.

-Yo también me ofrezco de cuidar a Cherry- Yuri

Eriol –Lo siento chicos pero es nuestra última palabra, su madre y yo también estamos de acuerdo en que se vallan a casa en cuanto puedan.

Los cuatro soltaron a la vez un suspiro resignado.

-Gracias por intentarlo al menos Yuri- Hien.

Shaoran –Bien, así aremos las cosas, una vez que encontremos a Iris, le preguntaremos por algún modo de enviarlos a casa y nosotros continuaremos en preguntarles por los cristales y no quiero oír ninguna protesta más cuando eso suceda, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Si- dijeron los niños al unísono y resignados.

Y una vez quedo aclarado los puntos, decidieron ponerse otra vez en marcha, esta vez teniendo como guía a la nueva integrante del equipo, Tsubasa, estuvieron caminando por unas dos horas y lo único que han visto no era nada más que árboles.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo de pronto Tsubasa y todos pusieron atención al frente para ver que ya estaban saliendo del área boscosa y el bosque se abría mostrando una pequeña y sencilla aldea rodeadas de unas colinas de donde estaban, hay habían pequeños hombrecitos musculoso con abrigos de piel y armaduras vikingas lo que les hacía resaltar más era su diminuto tamaño. Y por supuesto que esa debía ser de los enanos que mencionaron las nornas.

Tomoyo –Que bonito se ve todo.

Sakura –Si, se parece un poco a nuestra aldea pero en miniatura.

-Tienes razón.

Shaoran –Bien chicas ya observaron demasiado tenemos que darnos prisa en buscar a Iris y enviar a los niños a casa antes de que anochezca.

Tsubasa –Solo hay que tener cuidado, los enanos son creaturas muy desconfiadas, temen que cualquier extraño robe sus tesoros y artículos mágicos.

Eliot –Pues sola hay que demostrarle que no son sus tesoros los que nos interesan.

Hien –Y yo sé cómo-de improviso bajo la colina para acercarse a la aldea.

\- No Hien - gritaron sus padres al unísono.

Sin embargo el chico no escucho y cuando termino de bajar fue corriendo para acercarse al enano que pasaba por ahí haciendo su guardia.

-He disculpe señor – se le acerco todo sonriente y relajado pero cambio cuando el enano le apunto con su lanza, Hien que tan sorprendido por el movimiento que retrocedió hasta casi caerse pero se topó con el cuerpo de Shaoran que le evito la caída y este le regaño.

-Por eso te dijimos que esperaras, no es bueno tomar las cosas así a la ligera.

Sakura –Disculpe a mi hijo por favor.

Pero el enano hizo a un lado su disculpa, vestía con un abrigo negro y una armadura de acero en su cuerpo en cuyo casco tenía una alas plateadas laterales y tenía una gran barba y bigote que le llegaba hasta el pecho como los de la mayoría de ahí. Pregunto con voz fuerte.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

-HA, si lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Sakura y mis amigos y yo hemos viajado desde el mundo griego para… -El enano la interrumpió.

-Espere, espere ¿El mundo griego? ¿Qué diablos hacen criaturas como ustedes aquí? Acaso no ven que este es nuestro territorio.

Tomoyo y los demás ya se habían acercado y fue ella la que respondió.

-Ya lo sabemos pero enserio que esto es verdaderamente urgente, tiene que escucharnos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Solo vinimos ha buscar a la Diosa Iris, Las nornas nos dijeron que estaba por aquí.

El enano les dio otra mirada de desconfianza, luego algo alejo su arma de ellos y dijo.

-Todo el que quiera hablar con la Diosa Iris tiene que hablar primero con nuestro líder, solo él tiene acceso a visitarla –Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Shaoran –Bien no importa, llévanos con ella por favor, es realmente urgente que encontremos a Iris cuanto antes.

Siguieron al enano y llegaron hacia la cabaña más grande del lugar, con los techo cubiertos de paja, puertas y ventanas grandes, el enano abrió la puerta y se hizo aun lado para dejarlos entrar primero y mientras iban entrando dijo.

-El jefe los atenderá en un momento –

Cuando todo entraron cerró la puerta y subió hasta el segundo piso y mientras esperaban el oji ámbar no pudo evitar decir.

-Me pregunto cuanto más tenemos que esperar para por fin encontrar a Iris- cruzo los brazos

Eriol –No seas así amigo, piensa que ya falta poco.

Hien –Yo estoy seguro de que pronto la veremos papa

Escucharon a alguien bajar por las escaleras y guardaron silencio, de ahí apareció un enano que se veía más fuerte y un poco más alto que los demás y tenía una larga barba y bigote rojos en cuyos puntas eran sujetadas por ligas, tenía los ojos azules y su armadura, que a exención de los demás, era dorada.

-Me acaban de decir que son seres griegos y que quieren encontrar a la diosa Iris, me pueden explicar mejor el motivo por el cual invaden nuestro mundo.

Hien –Pues puedo asegurarle que no es por el mismo motivo por lo que uno de los suyos ataco el nuestro.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que mi hijo quiere decir- Intervino Shaoran –Hace pocos días Odín y sus hijos atacaron nuestro bosque, destruyendo la mayor parte de nuestra aldea, todo para quedarse con nuestros cristales Arco Iris.

-¿Cristales Arco Iris?- Pregunto entre sorprendido y desconcentrado.

-Si- La castaña señalo el cristal que reposaba de su collar y Shaoran se puso a su lado para hacer lo mismo –Estos collares fue formado por siete pedazos del cristal Arco Iris que Iris formo y por eso…

-Sí, Si, Si- La corto –Ya conozco esa historia, la Diosa misma me la ha contado, lo que aún no puedo entender es como es que llegaron esos cristales a sus manos.

-Pues Atenea nos las dio y…

-¿La Diosa Atenea? –Volvio a interrumpir más sorprendido que la vez anterior mirando fijamente a los castaños como si tratara de reconocerlos –Entonces… Los dos son los elegidos de Atenea; tenía entendido que solo era uno.

Shaoran –Y lo es, de hecho Sakura es la elegida.

-Bien- ahora por su expresión parecía que meditaba algo –Supongo que el hecho que tengan el cristal consigo es una prueba de que podemos confiar en ustedes.

Yuri –Puede estar seguro de eso.

-De acuerdo, si es así entonces no hay ningún problema en que vayan a ver a Iris y preguntarle a ella.

Sakura –Muchas gracias señor se lo agradecemos mucho.

De nuevo fueron conducidos a las afueras de la aldea pero esta vez fueron hasta un camino que era bloqueado por dos árboles torcidos donde las copas llegaban al suelo.

-Es por aquí- dijo el jefe de los enanos –Solo hay que atravesar eso y llegamos al hogar de la diosa Iris –Y luego al decir aquello se adentró entre las hojas.

-Muy bien ya falta poco-Sakura.

-Huy esto sí que es emociónate- Hien

Eliot lo apoyo diciendo –Ni que lo digas esta sí que es una aventura.

-¿Tu qué opinas Tsubasa? ¿No crees que esto sea una emocionante aventura- Hien.

-Si, lo que digas-dijo en un tono de indiferencia.

Yuri –No tiene por qué ser tan cortante todo el tiempo, creo que a mí ya me están contagiando su entusiasmo.

-Y a mí- dijo Cherry.

Eriol –No se hagan muchas ilusiones chicos.

Shaoran – así es, su aventura terminara en cuanto terminemos de hablar con Iris.

-Pero papa…

-Eh dicho que no.

Los 9 viajeros se adentraron entre las hojas como lo ha hecho el enano y entre ellos solo había un par de emociones que en este momento resaltaban.

Intriga y Emoción.

Emoción por parte de los niños, aunque sus padres le hayan dicho que los regresaría a casa estaban dispuestos a seguir con esa aventura hasta el final.

Los adultos estaban intrigados de lo que sucedería una vez que terminaran de salir de esas hojas, especialmente los castaños, ¿Qué clase de persona era Iris y que método deban utilizar para ser fuerte? ¿Sería eso suficiente para romper las defensas de Odín?

Por otro lado Tsubasa también lo estaba, toda esta información que les dará Iris de seguro que será de gran interés para Odín aún no estaba segura pero esperaba que su misión terminara luego de esto, ya no soportaba más estar ahí, si bien nadie hay la había tratado mal, no había podido acostumbrase y puede que nunca lo haría a ver todo ese cariño y amor que se transmitían entre Hien, sus padres y amigos, tenía poco tiempo que se había unido al grupo y podía notar a leguas el amor que se transmitían los unos a los otros, en especial de la señora Sakura y Tomoyo a sus hijos, a pesar que en los últimos minutos solo los estaban regañando incluso así transmitían mucho amor eso la dejo un poco desforestada y muy celosa, ya que en toda su vida nunca tuvo algo así por parte de nadie.

Además ahora estaba con la ansiedad de preguntarle a Odín por unas cosas que obviamente le olvido explicar, como el hecho de esa extraña conexión que tenía con Sakura, ni ella misma entendía como fue que había dado con ella cuando la ataco la creatura.

Finalmente habían salido de entre las hojas encontrándose enseguida con una hermosa casa moderna, estaba rodeada por un jardín cubierto de flores, la mayor parte de la casa era de vidrio de colores y casi se podía ver perfectamente lo de adentro visualizando que no tenía pisos solo una escalera en espiral y los techos estaban pintados de un hermoso morado que resaltaba más con los rayos del sol

El jefe de los enanos ya los estaba esperando en la puerta listo para llamar.

Se reunieron con él para proseguir, después le dio un par de golpes y ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Escucharon como poco a poco el ruido de los pasos hacia la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes antes de que esta se abriera.

Y hay estaba en todo su esplendor… Una hermosa mujer de piel morena y cabello negro azabache que resaltaba con 7 mechones pintados de cada color del arco iris destruido por toda su cabeza, llevaba un vestido similar al de las sílfides, un vestido completo hecho de pétalos de rosa azul con la falda esponjosa, otra cosa que resaltaba además de sus mechones pintados eran sus ojos que también poseían la tonalidades coloridas del arco iris

Todos se quedaron impresionados con su belleza.

-Amigo spai ¿Qué ocurre?

-Perdón si interrumpí algo importante pero estos individuos quieren hablar con usted.

Iris por fin levanto la vista percatándose de la presencia de todos, miro detenidamente la cara de todos, como examinándolos uno a uno, hasta que llego a los castaños y fue hay que noto los cristales que colgaban de sus cuellos, soltó una exclamación llevándose la mano a la boca, luego les sonrió a todos y les dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

-Pasen, pasen seguro han hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí.

Todos se intercambiaron miradas los unos a los otros preguntándose la razón de tanta amabilidad repentina.

-Pasen no se queden aquí afuera- insistió Iris.

Sakura y los demás no le vieron nada de malo en aceptar la invitación así que entraron.

Enseguida que estuvieron adentro contemplaron la casa desde adentro que se veía como un invernadero; en la parte baja tenía unas pequeñas flores como las que estaban afuera en las escaleras de antes, subiéndolas, te encontrabas con un cristal gigante y flotante en donde descansaban un sofá y una mesa como si fuera una sala de estar, se fijaron mejor en la parte de abajo visualizando un pared de puertas que de seguro una de ellas es la habitación y otros sofás grandes.

Escucharon a Iris despedirse del enano que los condujo hasta allí y después cerrar la puerta.

-Que bien en tenerlos aquí finalmente- dijo la Diosa ubicándose frente a ellos –Atenea me dijo que tal vez algún día recibiría una visita tuya, por eso llevo todos estos años preparándome.

Sakura – Gracias por su amable recibimiento-Extendió la mano –Muchos gusto soy…

-Sé muy bien quien eres, aunque me sorprende cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi eras una bebe.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿Cómo es que…?

-Ha se mas cosas de ti de las que parece, después de todo yo ayude a Atenea a viajar al mundo humano para que buscara a su elegido, tengo que admitir también que me sorprende, no solo tu crecimiento físico, sino también tus poderes, eso demuestra lo bien que te has adatado a los poderes de tu cristal.

-S… Si… Pero de eso precisamente hemos venido a hablarte necesitamos…- La interrumpió otra vez.

-Antes que nada no crees que deberías empezar con las presentaciones, luego de eso podrían pasar a la mesa para tomar un té.

Luego de las presentaciones oficiales todos accedieron a tomar el té, después de todo, lo que tenían de que hablar era demasiado largo.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no me imaginaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo de la derrota de Banshee, ni que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo como para haber nacido una siguiente generación, hay y debo decir que estos niños son adorables- acaricio los cabellos a Cherry que es la que estaba sentada a su lado, esta le sonrió en repuesta –De haberlo sabido hace tiempo que me hubiera regresado.

Shaoran -¿Supongo que ya sabe lo que sucedió a Atenea no es así?

-Desde luego- la cara alegre de Iris se entristeció –De todos modos no me sorprende, ella misma me dijo que no se veía con esperanzas de salir bien libradas de eso.

Eriol –Usted ya menciono que sabia la razón del porque estamos aquí, entonces sería aún más fácil.

-Si pero de todos modos me gustaría saber más detalles porque después de todos estos años de paz, no creo que siguieran enterados de esto, Clow y Kaho me aseguraron que no les haría saber nada hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Pues vera… - Y así fue que pusieron a la diosa del ataque que habían sufrido los sílfides recientemente por parte de Odín y sus hijos.

La expresión en la cara de Iris era entre asombrada y pensativa.

-Así que Odín finalmente decidió atacar, porque será que no me sorprende, siempre le guardo rencor a Atenea luego de lo que paso entre ellos. Pero me gustaría saber que pretende con los cristales.

-Por eso venimos aquí y el señor Clow y la Dama Kaho dijeron que usted es la única que nos podría explicar mejor de su orígenes.

-Y para que quieren hacerlo.

-¿He?

-Sí, es decir, Odín ya comprobó que ustedes no son nada para él, para que les interesara a ustedes ser más fuerte, ¿Acaso es por venganza?

-Por supuesto que no- Exclamo Shaoran poniéndose de pie pegándole a la mesa con sus palmas –No sabe lo humillante que fue para nosotros, no podemos defender a nuestra gente que confía en nosotros y si no nos hacemos más fuertes para defenderlos puede pasar lo mismo que con Banshee y eso no podemos permitirlo de ninguna manera.

Sakura –Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el por eso hemos venido aquí.

Iris parecía estar de nuevo en un estado de inspección observando sus miradas y la de todos los frentes y casi todos veía lo mismo, pero por un segundo estuvo al pendiente de la cara de Tsubasa.

-Bien puedo ver que sus intenciones son realmente buenas, está bien les contare todo sobre los poderes del Arco Iris…

Atenea se le había ocurrido que sería una idea excelente arma contra Banshee y me pidió el favor que la creara y ¿Cómo lo hicimos? Pues basta con funcionáramos nuestras fuerzas, el problema vino después, no medimos cuando poder se requería y se nos salió de control y por eso decidimos dividirlo en varios pedazos.

Sakura –Eso ya lo sabemos, lo explicaba en la carta que me dejo.

-Bien, bien, entonces sabrás que los otros 7 trozos son de un nivel superior.

Eriol -¿Quiere decir que son más fuertes?

-Sí, y no es algo que se maneje con un cristal, los fragmentos del arco iris solo pueden utilizarlo aquellos que posean energía lumínica.

Sakura -¿Qué es energía lumínica?

Shaoran–Jamás escuchamos de ella.

-Valla parece que esto será más complejo de lo que pensaba creo que voy a tener que contárselos desde el principio; para empezar la energía lumínica es una energía natural que pocos seres vivos tienen, consiste en que con ellas puedes absorber cualquier energía natural y pasarla a ser tuya, Atenea se le ocurrió la idea del cristal arco Iris fue porque sabía de esa energía.

Shaoran –Creo que no estamos entendiendo muy bien de todo esto

Sakura –Tiene razón, discúlpenos pero nos gustaría que se explicara más

-Está bien voy de nuevo, en los tiempo antiguos, la energía lumínica era dada por los antiguos sabios, la usaban para absorber los nutrientes de las plantas y la tierra para trasportar a los lugares donde hacía más falta, incluso algunos viajaban al mundo humano para el mismo propósito, más tarde se iba descubriendo que podían sacar energía de otros elementos y usarlos con sus poderes, luego los sabios no eran los únicos que nacían con aquella energía y cuando menos lo pensaba todo el mundo, los individuos de energía eran tales que todos querían comprobar quien era el más fuerte pero todos terminaron destruyéndose unos a otros y después de eso ya no nacen seres que tengan la energía lumínica con frecuencia, se puede decir que solo unos de cada mil de nosotros, da igual si es un dios, semi dios, un hada o un trol tiene esa energía pero poco a poco se han olvidado de ella y de su huso, incluso hace varios siglos se descubrió que muchos humanos nacen con ella.

Tomoyo –Bien entendemos ahora lo de la energía lumínica pero todavía no entendemos que tiene que ver todo esto con los cristales Arco Iris.

Eriol –Espera Tomoyo ¿No te das cuenta de lo que dijo? ¿Dijo que muchos humanos nacen con esa energía.

Shaoran –¿Lo que nos está queriendo decir es que Sakura tiene esa energía?

La castaña se mostró sorprendida -¿Qué? No puede ser, no lo creo.

-Pues créelo, de otra forma porque crees que estas aquí, la energía lumínica que llevas es lo que te ha hecho absorber los poderes de Atenea y con eso sus poderes, por supuesto no es algo que puedas hacer así de la nada, tienes que saber manejarla para que controles cuando quieras absorber y cuando queros pasarlo a otra persona, de hecho soy la única Diosa que sabe distinguir a alguien que la tiene.

Cuando termino de decir aquello Iris llevo su vista hacia la chica Tsubasa y esta vez los demás la siguieron.

-Tú también vienes del mundo humano ¿O me equivoco?

-N… No, eso es lo que me han dicho, he estado aquí toda mi vida.

-Pues yo sí que te lo puedo garantizar- todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que haría o diría la diosa Iris porque después de ese comentario llevo su vista hacia Tsubasa y hacia Sakura repetidamente –Supongo que ya ustedes se dieron cuenta de su conexión ¿No es así?

Todos quedaron extrañados pero Sakura y Tsubasa más que nadie.

Sakura -¿Conexión?

Tsubasa -¿De qué está hablando?

-Las criaturas que tienen energías en común comparten una concepción especial, con eso y sumándole que las dos viene del mismo mundo, yo también puedo ver eso, la conexión que hay entre ustedes dos es un poco débil, pero estoy segura que se fortalecerá conformen vallan conviviendo la una con la otra

Shaoran –A qué clase de conexión es a la que se refiere?

-Las dos pueden sentir lo que la otra siente, pueden incluso ver lo que la otra ve cuando están en una distancia alejada, así pueden saber que tan lejos están una de la otra.

Eriol –Eso es justo lo que te sucedió en el bosque Sakura.

-Valla creo que no sé qué pensar- dijo Sakura anonada fijo su vista en Tsubasa y ella estaba igual.

-Yo tampoco sé que decir.

-Aun así creo que es algo estupendo –Sakura -¿A ti no te parece fascinante Tsubasa? Hemos compartido una fuerte conexión entre nosotras sin siquiera saberlo –La castaña veía fijamente, esperando una respuesta igual de entusiasta como la que harían los niños pero en cambio, la chica huyo de su mirada de nuevo respondiendo con una voz apagada.

-Sí, fascinante-

Tomoyo -Creo que el que el hecho de que ustedes se conocieran es cosa del destino.

Eliot –Tienes razón mamá, pero creo que otra vez nos salimos del tema estábamos hablando de los cristales.

-Eliot no seas grosero- regaño Tomoyo.

-No está bien, pero no deberían creer tanto que las cosa que le sucedan sean cosa del destino, muchas veces las cosas pasan por una razón… Pero el chico tiene razón nos salimos un poco del tema pero era necesario que supieran primero lo que es la energía lumínica, ahora sí, bien luego de separar los cristales, Atenea me dejo 7 de ellos y he pensado adquirirles una habilidad para que no cualquiera puedo encontrarlos ni usarlos para malos propósitos.

-¿Una habilidad?- Shaoran -¿Qué clase de habilidad?

-Veo que Atenea hizo con su parte de los cristales fue, esparcir los pedazos en lugares difíciles de encontrar y que luego se introduzcan a sus dijes ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no lo está.

-Bien a mí se me ocurrió algo diferente, con ayuda de unos dioses para convertir los cristales en seres espirituales.

-Wow, se escucha increíble- dijo Yuri.

Sakura –Nos podría explicar mejor todo eso.

-Con gustos- la Iris junto sus manos las froto entre ellas y cuando las separo un polvillo dorado salió de ellas, se ubicó en el centro de la mesa para luego levantarse y formar una silueta femenina que tenía las manos extendidas debajo de 7 piedras formadas también con el polvillo y empezó con su relato.

-Luego de quedarme a vivir aquí, , pensé firmemente en deshacerme de esos cristales, sabía que sería muy riesgoso esconderlos todas en un mismo lugar, por eso pensé en convertir las piedras en espíritus que tuvieran conciencia y vida propia, pero como todo espíritu debe existir con una finalidad y en eso pensé, ya que esto se hizo para Atenea que era una gran líder, hizo que cada espíritu representara cada una de las cualidades que debe tener un líder y cada color y elemento lo representa y los llamo elementos guías.

-Los elementos Guías- murmuro Sakura para si, cada vez se fascinaba y asombraba del rumbo que estaba tomando la historia.

-Está el elemento del valor- cuando dijo esas palabras el color del polvillo y la silueta cambio tomando un color anaranjado y tomando la silueta de un león que tenía la melena parecida a la de los rayos del sol

–Nobleza – el polvillo tomo color amarillo tomando forma de un ala de ave y cuyas puntas parecían disolverse en una cortina de viento.

-Esperanza- ahora tomo el color verde tomando la forma de una rama delgada que tenía muchas hojas.

-Amor- Tomo el color rojo saliendo la figura de un colibrí que está absorbiendo polen de una flor que tenía pétalos en forma de corazón.

-Conocimiento- Ahora era violeta y tomo la forma de dos líneas curvadas como si fuera un reloj de arena pero dos puntos en ambos lados.

-Compasión- tomo el tono añil mostrando a un copo de nieve con un ciervo en el centro

-Y amistad- Por último se volvió azul tomando la silueta de una ostra marina –Esos son los elementos del arco iris y además las cualidades que debe tener alguien que demuestre ser un gran líder y merecedor de ganar la habilidad de esos elementos.

-Wow eso se escucha emociónate- Exclamo Hien.

Eliot –ni que lo digas Hien ya hasta se me eriza los pelos de la emoción

Yuri –Si yo fuera ustedes no me emocionaría tanto, recuerden que nos van a regresar.

-y de la anda todo el entusiasmo que demostraron los mejores amigos se apagó como la llama de una vela

Eliot –Gracias por arruinarnos la diversión aguafiestas.

-No soy una aguafiestas.

Shaoran –Niños no se metan en esta conversación, esto es algo serio, pero díganos Iris que forma tienen estos elementos y donde los encontramos.

-ambas respuestas son difíciles de contestar, cree estos elementos de una manera de que tengan vida propia y puedan tener la forma que quieran.

-Valla eso es complicaría mucho las cosas entonces.

-Y eso no es todo, están al cuidado de dioses que ellos mismo han escogidos como sus dueños y ahora mismo no tengo idea de su paradero y no solo por eso digo que sea difícil tenerlos. Los 7 elementos tiene el objetivo de elegir al siguiente elegido, le harán pasar pruebas para el que tenga energía lumínica, solo a él le hará las pruebas y si las pasa tendrá el honor de compartir sus poderes con él.

Los presentes guardaron silencio después de esa revelante y asombrosa historia de Iris, por un lado los adultos estaban cada uno, analizando la situación la gravedad del asunto y del nivel de dificulta, todos confirmaron las palabras dichas en la carta de Atenea, ya nada sería tan sencillo, sin embargo, la que tenía muy en claro todo esto era Sakura, al fin y al cabo la involucraba a ella directamente y eso le asustaba mucho, esto no sería como antes, encontrar el objeto donde está el elemento y que este se introduzca en el cristal, sino pasaba la prueba que le haga, una ola de miedo se filtró por cada fibra de su cuerpo que antes no había sentido o por lo menos no se había dado cuenta de ella porque siempre había estado con sus amigos y ahora le estaba sugiriendo una pregunta por su desconfianza.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?

-Pero aun eso no explica dónde y con quien se encuentran- la voz de Tsubasa la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ni yo misma se dónde se encuentran ahora pero sé que hay un método para buscarlas con mayor facilidad.

Sakura -¿Así? ¿Qué es y donde esta? Por favor, significaría muchísimo para nosotros esta última ayuda.

-No te preocupes querida –Se levantó de la mesa mientras seguía hablando –Para mí es un honor en ayudarlos, siento que por fin le estoy dando una mejor ayuda de la que pude brindarle a Atenea hace muchos años, ayudar a su elegida es como ayudarla a ella.

-Gracias.

-Bien tienen que seguirme sí quieren saber cómo encontrar los elementos.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa flotante, los que podían volar aterrizaron con gracia en el suelo mientras que los otros solo tuvieron que saltar de hongo en hongo flotantes hasta llegar al piso, luego salieron de la casa y se encontraban de nuevo rumbo a la aldea de los enanos, todos los que se encontraban es su camino saludaban a Iris, algunos con mucho respeto y otros con mucha confianza.

-Iris se ve que es alguien muy querida aquí- comento Tomoyo.

La nombrada solo dejo salir un suspiro y decir.

-Luego que decidí irme de su lado del bosque, los enanos fueron unos de los pocas creaturas que me aceptaron.

Shaoran –Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué se fue del bosque en primer lugar? ¿Por qué abandono a Atenea en ese tiempo.

-Yo nunca abandonaría a Atenea… La decisión de irme fue de las dos, ella pensaba que los elementos y yo desapareciéramos, ella tiene unas amistades en el bosque que me ayudaron en mi desaparición.

-Atenea tenía amigos en este bosque?- Pregunto Shaoran.

-Hujun- respondió sin más, luego se detuvo –Bien ya hemos llegado.

Todos se fijaron mejor en los alrededores descubriendo que estaban de nuevo en frente a la casa del jefe de los enanos

-El jefe es muy buen amigo mío y seguramente tendrá algo que los ayude en su búsqueda.

-Bien ahora que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ¿Qué estamos esperando? –Hablo Hien con entusiasmo siendo seguido y compartido por el de Eliot.

-Deberíamos entrar ya y hablar con él, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Y llevados por ese entusiasmo comenzaron a caminar delante del grupo queriendo entrar primero, sin embargo, no dieron más de un par de pasos antes de ser sujetados por la parte de atrás del cuello de sus camisas por sus respectivos padres.

-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte-

Eriol _Shaoran tiene razón ya han estado con nosotros demasiado tiempo… Es hora que regresen a casa y ya les dijimos que no queremos oír mas protestas.

-Pero…

-Prometieron que nada de protestas- Tomoyo.

Los varones ya no tenían ninguna queja o escusas que darles a sus padres para convencerlos, se limitaron a cruzarse de brazos.

-Sakura –Disculpe por las molestias Iris, pero sabes si hay alguna forma de que lleven a nuestros hijos de vuelta al bosque griego por favor.

-No hay problema, estoy segura que si se lo pido al jefe pedirán que algunos de los otros los escolte hacia la frontera del bosque.

Tomoyo –Se lo agradeceremos mucho y por favor manténgalos muy bien vigilados, no sabe lo escurridizos que pueden llegar hacer.

-Bien vamos a entrar entonces.

Con Iris guiando el grupo entro primero a la cabaña seguido de cerca por el grupo una vez se ha cerrado la puerta se escuchó una fuerte y gruñona voz desde las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

-¿Quién anda hay?

-Soy yo jefe Iris, mis amigos y yo necesitamos tu ayuda.

Un segundo después se escuchó el ruido de unos fuertes pasos en la escaleras y en seguida tuvieron la presencia del jefe.

-¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece?

-Un artefacto que los ayude a encontrar objetos mágicos por favor sé que tienes muchos en tu cueva y sé que alguno debería servir para eso.

El jefe se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar por un segundo antes de responder –Si de hecho creo que si tengo algo que les puede servir de mucho.

Sakura dio un paso hacia el frente poniéndose a la par con Iris y preguntar preocupada.

-¿Esta seguro que no es inobediente prestarnos algo como eso.

-Para nada sé que son buenos chicos además cualquier amigo de Iris es nuestro amigo también y si Iris lo pide sé que será usado para buenos propósitos.

Sakura –Fantástico, lo prometemos que lo cuidaremos bien.

-Bueno solo hay un pequeño inconveniente pero es se los explicare cuando lleguemos hay, vamos síganme.

Volvieron a salir de la cabaña, para salir del poblado e ir adentrándose un poco al bosque deteniéndose en la base de un alto risco.

Shaoran -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-No preguntes y solo síganme, estos jóvenes de hoy en día son muy impacientes.

Tomo el musgo y los aparto revelando la entrada de una cueva.

-Todavía no vallan a entrar, la entrada está protegida por un poderoso campo de fuerza que solo yo puedo desactivar cualquiera que lo intente recibirá una fuerte descarga- El jefe se acercó a la entrada y cuando estuvo cerca se empezó a notar una capa trasparente, el jefe solo tuvo que poner sus manos sobre ella para que la misma se desapareciera desde el punto en donde estaba su mano.

-Wow- los niños estaban asombrados y soltaron esa exclamación al unísono.

-Ahora si vamos.

Los demás no tardaron mucho para seguirlo aunque Sakura tuvo que detenerse cuando sintió que algo era jalado en su traje; bajo la vita y se encontró con su hija que se aferraba a su pierna.

-Tengo miedo, esta oscuro allí adentro mami.

La castaña solo se limitó a tomarla en brazos y mecerla un poco antes de decir –No tienes nada que temer yo te cuido cherry.

También estaba ignorando que eran vistas fijamente por Tsubasa que no se explicaba la causa de tanto amor, por favor si la niña estaba asustada y lo que debería hacer la madre es obligar a la niña a entrar sin importar el miedo que tuviera.

Vioarr siempre la obligaba a eso cada vez que mostraba terror por algo, no la dejaba de atacar ni moverse del lugar hasta superarlo, eso lo que se tenía que hacer… Al menos con ella fue así.

-¿Tsubasa te encuentras bien?

Regreso a la realidad cuando oyó esa voz; alzo la vista viendo que tenía la mirada fija y preocupada de Sakura y de Cherry que la miraba con curiosidad.

-No, estoy bien.

-Vamos entonces nos están esperando los demás- le extendió la mano, otros gesto que sorprendió a la chica.

-Si de acuerdo- más sin embargo Tsubasa prefirió ignorar el gesto y caminar hacia el interior de la cueva dejando a una confusa Sakura atrás.

-Esa niña es rara- dijo con inocencia Cherry- Nunca está muy alegre.

-No cherry no digas eso, tal vez sea porque se siente más sola de lo que parece.

-Entonces porque nunca quiere estar con nosotros?

-Tal vez es porque no ha conocido otro estilo de vida diferente del que lleva ahora y le debe costar hacer nuevos amigos.

-Entonces yo seré su amiga, tal vez si lo soy no se sienta tan sola, les diré a Yuri, a Hien y Eliot que ayuden también.

-Eso sería algo muy noble de tu parte- le dio un rápido abrazo –Ahora vamos, los demás deben estar esperando.

Retomo su camino esta vez con su hija en brazos.

******Continuara…**

**(1)Midgard. Literalmente significa "Tierra Media". **Es el mundo asignado a los hombres, y en el cual viven también los enanos. Odín, Vili y Ve crearon al primer hombre y a la primera mujer a partir de dos troncos que encontraron en una playa. Los enanos, antiguos gusanos del cadáver de Ymir, salieron espontáneamente de la tierra y los dioses decidieron entonces otorgarles raciocinio y aspecto humano. Midgard tiene forma redonda, y lo circunda un gran océano en el cual habita una gigantesca serpiente que impide su desbordamiento rodeándolo con el cuerpo.

**(2)Enanos**: Los enanos nórdicos son seres asociados con las piedras, lo subterráneo, la muerte, la suerte, la magia y la tecnología, especialmente la forja y originalmente son de tamaño humano. Solo hasta el siglo XIII son descritos como pequeños y en ocasiones de aspecto desagradable.

Los textos nórdicos describen el color de la piel de los enanos pálido como un cadáver el color de su pelo es negro y su aspecto y complexión cadavéricos.

Ya conocen el primer mundo nórdico, aunque en realidad este mundo ocupa el tercer lugar.

La mitología nórdica está compuesta por nueve mundos y los conocerán uno por uno conforme avance la historia. Espero que sus dudas del capítulo anterior hayan quedado claras

_¿Y ahora que será de Sakura y los demás? ¿Qué será eso que necesitarían para buscar los elementos? ¿Cómo hará Sakura para tenerlos todos y pasar las pruebas? ¿Y qué aventuras les guarda?_

_Eso amigos solo su servidora lo sabe y lo descubrirán ustedes conforme sigan la historia_

_Hola a todos, espero que la vida les esté tratando bien, los extraño a todos y extrañaba a esto, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, en unos días publicare el siguen, para que estén al pendiente._

También le quiero dar las gracias a seguidoras:

**anaiza18:** lamento enserio no poder actualizar tanto como quieran, a mí también me gustaría avanzar más pronto pero estos días ya no tengo mucha inspiración y solo alcance a terminar un par de capítulos y creo que después de eso me tomare un descanso, pero ni loca dejare esta historia así. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo, no te limites a nada dime todo lo que opinas,

Y aprovecho para agradecer por el comentario de "Los ladrones del tiempo" si sé que está quedando fabulosa, por eso es uno de mis libros favoritos y la mejor parte está por venir anuqué el siguiente básicamente es mío por todas las modificaciones que le estoy haciendo.

**Flor de cerezoNFTLC**: La meto que no pueda aclarar tus dudas amiga porque si no donde quedaría la emoción cuando llegue hay y también esas preguntas aún no tiene nada que ver con la crisis que están enfrentando ahora Sakura y los demás, aun no puedo revelar nada pero espero sorprenderte. Me agrada esa curiosidad significa que estas al pendiente de todo

**Chiwanko**: Espero que todas tus dudas se quedan aclaradas con este capítulo y que lo disfrutes

**Lunabsc:** Que bueno que te lo hayan parecido que igual te lo parezca este.

***H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H**

Sé que con darles las gracias no basta para agradecer por sus comentarios y sus palabras de ánimo y no único que se me ocurre es agradecer poniendo todo de mi para que cada capítulo de cualquier estaría que publico seo emocionante y único para que disfruten mejor de su entretenimiento.


	6. Otra Parte de Mí

**Las Sílfides II: En Busca del Sagrado Grial**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Otro lado de mí**

**.**

**.**

Retomo su camino esta vez con su hija en brazos camino hasta un húmedo y oscuro túnel hasta que llego a una caverna subterránea que era iluminada por una hilera de luz que se coleaba por un agujero del techo.

-Por qué te has tardado tanto?- Pregunto Shaoran, acercándosele.

-Lo lamento nos entretuvimos en el camino- dijo depositando a Cherry en el suelo.

-es igual el jefe todavía no encuentra su artefacto.

Sakura presto mejor atención en su entorno y la mitad de la cueva estaba siendo ocupada por tesoros de todos los tamaños y formas, monedas de oro, estatuas de marfil, cetros, copas algunos cofres y joyas.

-Veo que a los enanos les gusta coleccionar toda clase de cosas valiosas.

-Según Iris les gusta guardar toda cosa que consideran útiles.

-Ja al fin lo encontré, perdón por la tardanza hace décadas que esto está aquí –El jefe salió de entre las pilas de tesoros para aparecer con una caja rectangular de oro con garabatos en cada cara, la depósitos sobre una colina de roca con la punta plana que para el seria como una mesa y todos se acercaron a su alrededor.

Eriol –Déjame ver si entendí, nos dices que nuestra pista para encontrar los elementos es una caja.

-Paciencia su verdadera pista está adentro- el jefe oprimió un botón ubicado en la parte superior de la caja y esta bola de cristal con un aspecto muy singular estaba reposando sobre una base en forma de garra dorada y la bola parecía contener en su interior un polvillo que se movía como si tuviera un viento adentro.

Todos ahí quedaron sorprendidos y susurraban cosa como Wow, fantástico, que bonito, increíble entre otras cosas.

-Estos mis amigos se llama la esfera infinita y tiene su propia historia, hace milenios cuando los dioses todavía caminaban por esta tierra se creía que el sol era un guardián y que todo lo que lograba tocar con sus rayos era algo que el siempre tenía en constante vigilancia, entonces Sol la diosa del sol tomo un trozo del sol y lo encerró dentro de una esfera y desde entonces esta esfera a ayudado a muchos a buscar sus caminos y objetivos, cualquiera que sea el dueño de la esfera tendrá el poder de orientarse en cualquier parte, con el solo pedirlo el dueño puede aparecer un mapa de la zona en donde se encuentra que le muestre el lugar donde termina su búsqueda y el camino.

Shaoran -¿Y seguro que nos quiere dejar algo tan importante a nosotros?

-Si ¿Por qué no? Con el tiempo muchos se han olvidado de este tesoro, muy poco saben de él pero nadie más sabe dónde está.

-Bueno pero es perfecto, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos- Tomoyo hizo el ademan de levantar la mano para sostener la bola pero cuando estaba a solo unos centímetro de tocarla fue interrumpida por la mano del jefe.

-Espere un momento no puedes tocarla así nada más.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque esta tampoco es una esfera de cristal común y corriente, una vez que la esfera tenga algún contacto con un ser vivo, ella se funcionara con él, así es como puedes tener acceso a todo el conocimiento de la bola.

-Quiere decir que con solo dejar que alguno de nosotros la toque esta esfera se fusionará con nosotros.

-Exacto así que piense bien quien de ustedes se hará cargo de esa responsabilidad, porque una vez que la toquen no abra marcha atrás.

Entre los cuatro amigo quedaron para decidir quién sería el mejor candidato para esta misión formando un gran silencio, hasta que Sakura lo rompió.

-Creo que Eriol es el más indicado para este trabajo.

El aludido levanto la vista sorprendido fijándose en su amiga.

-¿Estas segura Sakura?

-Sí, nadie se orienta mejor que tú, recuerda que en nuestros viajes tú eras quien nos guiaba por todos los caminos a salvo.

Shaoran –Y eres el mejor para buscar algún atajo.

Tomoyo –Sakura tiene razón deberías aceptar –Le puso una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo –yo sé que sabrás manejar mejor que nadie ese mapa.

Eriol vio las miradas alentadoras de sus amigos y eso termino de convencerlo.

-Está bien acepto.

Muy bien- Jefe –Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y tocara de una vez.

-Bien… Aquí voy… -El elfo dio una bocado de aire antes de levantar la mano y llevarla a la esfera, sin saber porque ni cuando se formó una tensa atmosfera y todo parecía ir más lento a medida de que el oji azul se acercaba a la esfera, ya cuando tan solo faltaba unos pocos centímetro para que pusiera su dedo sobre ella algo ocurrió.

Una gran explosión se escuchó justo detrás de ellos, eso los hizo sobre saltar a todos allí, más cuando divisaron quienes fueron los responsables.

Odín y sus hijos se encontraban en la entrada del cueva.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya que sorpresa encontrarlos todos aquí, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada interesante.

-Lo que es realmente interesante es la duda de que haces aquí –Sakura –No creo que sea para una revancha – se puso en posición.

-Wow pero que lista te has estado volviendo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Sofía con sarcasmo.

-Escuchen por esta ocasión no nos interesa buscar pleitos solo nos interesa en llevarnos esa reliquia y nos iremos sin latinar a nadie.

Iris –Y se puede saber para que alguien como tú se interesaría en una reliquia

-Iris cuanto tiempo, los milenios no pasan en balde sigues igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

-No te hagas el tonto sabes que conmigo no te va a funcionar

Y no te dejaremos acercar a ella.

-Está bien aunque sé que de cualquier modo no me dejaran acercármele, esa esfera es todo lo que necesito para poder buscar las llaves que me conduzcan hacia el máximo tesoro y no me refiero de ese que tenga oro y joyas hablo de algo que me ayudara a apoderarme del mayor poder del universo.

Shaoran –Niños cuiden sus espaldas y traten de salir de aquí

Eliot –Eso no, no podemos hacer eso.

Hien –Queremos ayudar en esto también papa.

-ayudaran más si se mantienen escondidos y mantienes a tu hermana a salvo.

-Odín no iras tras lo que creo que es ¿cierto? Porque sabes muy bien la clase de consecuencias que puede traer si haces eso.

-Creo que ya soy perfectamente capacitado para dominar lo que sea, si no solo recuerda como hice pedazos a Sakura.

-Eso no te da derecho a poner a todos en peligro- levanto su puño y este fue envuelto por unas flamas agito su puño hacia adelante y las llamas a los pies de Odín y sus hijos levantando una cortina de humo y dejando también atónitos a la oji verde y los demás.

-Cómo fue que…

-No tenemos tiempo para eso aprovechemos que aún no ven nada y salgamos de aquí rápido.

No demoraron en obedecer y corrieron hacia la salida con el enano corriendo con la caja sellada de la esfera.

Mientras corrían por el túnel, Sakura iba corriendo a la par de Iris y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Eso fue increíble como lo hiciste, ni Shaoran ni yo podemos hacerlo.

-es pan comido para mi, después de todo yo cree esos poderes que usas.

Una vez que ya todos estuvieron fuera de la cueva se detuvieron para tomar aire, la amatista tomo la palabra -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Shaoran –No perdamos tiempo, abramos esa caja y que Eriol la toque, no podemos dejar que tenga ese mapa para hacer lo que sea que planee.

Sakura –Tiene razón Eriol rápido.

-Si ahora voy- el jefe de los enanos dejo la caja en el suelo y la volvió a abrir pero fueron interrumpidos por una nueva explosión y la voz furiosa de Odín se escuchó en la entrada.

-Ya me cansaron de tantas platicas, no me pienso ir sin esa esfera… Vayan por ella- les ordenó a sus hijos.

Sofía era la que estaba más cerca la tenía a su alcance pero su paso fue cortado por una flecha, viajo su mirada hacia el origen de esa flecha descubriendo que fue Eliot quien estaba junto a Hien listo para atacar

-Malditos mocosos, ustedes no se metan en esto- se quejó Odín –Olvídate de ellos, solo ve por la esfera.

Eriol hizo el ademán de acercársele pero apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de esquivar la espada de Vioarr

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –y si mal no recuerdo tenemos algo pendiente de nuestro último encuentro.

-como quieras vamos a ver todo lo fuerte que te has puesto en tan solo dos días- respondió el elfo también con burla mientras sacaba su hacha.

-No me subestimes, la primera vez me confié pero me reusó a aceptar mi derrota contra un ser tan inferior como tú.

El oji azul vio su alrededor para buscar quien le podría ayudar con él, pero cuando menos lo espero estaban ya todos ocupados; Sakura y Shaoran estaban inmersos pelea con Odín de nuevo y el jefe de los enanos estaba contra Sofía aunque parecía que más bien solo podía ganar tiempo y Tomoyo, Iris y los niños estaban apartados de todo.

-Ahora prepárate- Eriol apenas volvió a centrarse en su propia pelea para bloquear la espada con su hacha.

Por otra parte Sakura y Shaoran estaban teniendo su nueva revancha contra Odín sin resultados favorables.

-TRUENOS- Invoco Sakura lanzando de su mano corriente eléctricas.

-BOLA DE FUEGO- simultáneamente Shaoran lanzo su conjuro, pero como la vez anterior para Odín esto ya era solo un juego de niños, solo le basto hacer girar velozmente su lanza como ventilador, cuando ambas energías hicieron contacto se anularon y el dios nórdico acomodo su lanza para lanzarles un rayo que les dio de lleno, los hizo estrellándose y deslizarse en el suelo quedando inconscientes-

-Cada vez me siento más decepcionado de lo debilucho que resultaron ser, así no vale la pena que me lleve sus cristales- Llevo su vista hacia iris – ¿Tu qué piensas Iris? No crees que el descenso de tu poder lo debiera tener alguien que tenga más experiencia y sin duda alguien que es capaz de barrer el piso con la elegida de Atenea se lo merecería.

-Odín deja de insistir con eso, no voy a permitir que encuentres a los espíritus elementales.

-Luego veremos quién podrá detenerme cuando tenga ese mapa –Por casualidad Odín vio por detrás de Iris y se fijó que la otra chica de cabella largo y negro ya no estaba, entrecerró los ojos ante la sospecha –Que diablos…

La misma lo hizo llevar su vista hacia donde aún estaba la esfera y vio a al amatista a punto de llevar a ella. –Diablos Sofía deja de perder el tiempo con ese bicho y ve por esa esfera ahora.

Sofía miro hacia atrás para ver lo mismo que su padre, termino su pelea con el jefe arrojándole un rubí a los pies que exploto y lo hizo caer, luego lanzo unos cristales puntiagudos que se clavaban en el suelo lo atraparon, se giró para hacer lo mismo con Tomoyo, lanzo sus cristales, a pesar que ninguno le lastimo gravemente, algunos le hicieron rasguños en los brazos mientras se cubría el rostro, un segundo ataque la hizo retroceder y tropezarse dándole la oportunidad a la valquiria de llegar primero.

******** Al mismo tiempo con Eriol ********

Los dos estaban luchando a todo dar, ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencido y dar su brazo a torcer, estaban dispuestos a ver quién era el más fuerte de los dos; en el último choque de armas esperando a que uno de ellos cediera y fue entonces cuando Eriol oyó la pelea.

Giro la vista para ver lo que ocurría y su corazón se llenó de miedo cuando vio a Tomoyo siendo acabada por la valquiria y caer. Ese fue el momento que aprovecho Vioarr para empujarlo.

-Muy bien, este es tu fin- Vioarr tomo la espada mirando hacia abajo para clavársela en el pecho a Eriol, pero este fue más rápido de nuevo bloqueo con su hacha, lo que no se esperaba era que el choque esta vez era tan fuerte que se le formo una grieta a la misma.

Sofía de nuevo estaba por tomar la esfera.

-Mejor es que no te muevas o te disparo- se encontró con Eliot y compañía y ya estaba listo para dispararle.

-Mira como tiemblo, mocoso como ustedes no intervendría en nuestra meta –Estaba por llegar a su meta pero ella ignoraba hasta donde podía llegar el valor de los hijos de los lideres pero se lo demostraron.

Eliot lanzo su flecha hacia el brazo que ya tenía preparada. La flecha atravesó la manga de la camisa a su dueña a clavarse en el piso.

Hien extendió sus brazos para arrojar una bola de energía pero Sofía hizo aparecer frente a ella un muro de cristal que hizo rebotar el ataque hacia la esfera.

La energía no le dio directamente solo le dio hasta el piso y eso la hizo rebotar a una gran altura,

Todo ahora parecía ir a cámara lenta, todo se dieron cuenta de lo que paso y la desgracia que ocurriría si esa esfera se cae y se rompe en pedazos. Sakura y Shaoran habían despertado justo a tiempo para ver lo que pasaba pero ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente bien ni cerca para llegar a tiempo.

La esfera estaba por tocar el suelo pero nadie conto con lo que paso después, Cherry salió de la nada y corrió para dar alcance y pudo atraparla, pero lo que no contaba era que la esfera estaba de cabeza así que no pudo tomarla de la base para evitar lo que vino después de tomarla con sus manos y caerse.

La esfera empezó a emitir un segundo resplandor para todos era casi como tener frente con el sol y a la vez Cherry estaba teniendo visiones de algún lado le estaba llegando información sobre lugares que nunca había visto, cuando terminaron de llegarles las visiones el resplandor de la esfera se apagó y se volvió una sencilla bola de cristal, fue todo lo que vieron antes de prestarle atención al llanto de una asustada Cherry.

Hien -¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Iris –Oh no, Cherry toco la esfera y ella le pasó su poder a la pequeña.

-Yuri –¿Quiere decir que ahora Cherry es el mapa?

-Malditos mocosos- Exploto furioso Odín –Los hare pagar por esto en otro momento pero no crean que nos iremos de aquí con la manos vacías, tal vez nos hayamos quedado sin esfera pues entonces nos llevaremos a la niña, Vioarr be por ella.

-P… P… Pero padre- Vioarr no se quería apartar de la pelea que de verdad le importaba, no podía dejar de escapar a Eriol. Ahora que lo tenía a su merced y solo a un golpe de derrotarlo.

-Hazlo ahora- grito.

-Cherry no- dijo Sakura asustada de lo que le podrían hacer a su hija.

Pero a mitad de camino Vioarr fue atacado por una esfera de energía, todos miraron de donde vino ese ataque. Tsubasa estaba en lo alto de una roca con la mano extendida, lista para un nuevo ataque.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es la pequeña Tsubasa, que se siente pelear con aquel que has traicionado huyendo como la miserable cobarde que eres

-Creo que es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no te metas en esto ya bastante traición haz cometido al darse la espalda y huir.

-No me importa- le lanzo otra bola de energía, pero con otro increíble movimiento Odín tomo su lanza con las manos y arrojo hacia ella. Tsubasa tuvo tiempo de volar pero un lazer que le dio de lleno cayendo al suelo.

Odín volvió a fijar su vista en la pequeña Cherry que se había quedado paralizada por el miedo y las imágenes que todavía le llegaban.

-Y ahora en que estábamos –Esta vez una bola de fuego corto su camino, seguido también de dos figuras ubicándose frente al cuerpo de la niña.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija- dijo Sakura con voz ruda y al igual que Shaoran poniéndose en guardia.

-Siguen con eso creo que ya se sabe de sobra lo que ocurrirá no tienen oportunidad.

-Eso, no nos impediría tratar de salvar a nuestros seres querido –Shaoran –Por ninguno motivo dejaremos que te la lleves.

-Bien como quieran- Odín de nuevo preparo su lanza para el siguiente ataque

Un relámpago salió después algún lado y dio en las manos del dios Nórdico haciendo que soltara su lanza, los tres dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de donde vino.

-Sera mejor que no intentes nada más Odín, no suelo estar del lado de la violencia pero vuelve a lastimarlos y te las veras conmigo.

-No me hagas reír Iris ambos sabemos que no eres capaz ni de dañar una mosca.

-No me provoques, sabes que puedo hacer una exención y ambos sabemos cómo va a resultar eso.

Odín dio una profunda bocada de aire antes de decir.

-Bien, no retiraremos por ahora pero no me daré por vencido de algún modo u otro tendré esos poderes y el Sagrado Grial será mío. Sofía Vioarr vámonos.

Los dos hermanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para reunirse con su padre, los cuervos volaron sobre ellos haciendo su neblina antes de desaparecer. Fue en ese entonces que todos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Tomoyo –Que alivio que ya se fue.

Yuri –Si es un alivio, estamos a salvo.

Sakura -Cherry-

Ella y Shaoran se dieron la vuelta para examinar a su hija, el castaño la tomo en brazos para ver mejor alguna posible herida, la niña seguía asustada y tan aturdida por la lluvia de preguntas de sus padres.

-¿Estas Bien?

-Si

-¿No te lastimaste?

-No

-Mama, Papa, Cherry ¿Están bien?- pregunto Hien cuando llego junto a ellos.

-Eso parece- Sakura –Pero ¿Tú también estas bien? ¿Nadie esta lastimado?

-No te preocupes Sakura aquí me estoy encargando yo de los heridos –Tomoyo –Todos están bien solo unos raspones y rasguños.

Los castaños suspiraron aliviados de que no hubieran herido, no obstante Sakura noto que aún faltaba una persona del equipo.

-Tsubasa –Camino por los alrededores tratando de recordar donde fue el último lugar que la vio –Tsubasa ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí- La escucho hablar detrás de un escombros de rocas hechas seguro por el último ataque de Odín, Cuando se asomó al otro lado la vio sentada en el suelo curándose una herida del brazo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada agachándose junto a ella.

-Si no fue nada, en un momento termino con esto.

-Hay estas Tsubasa- Oyó la voz de Hien alzo la vista para verlo acercándose con Yuri y Eliot.

Yuri –Vimos lo que hiciste, fue muy valiente.

Hien –Y gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.

-De nada- Se puso de pie –Y estoy bien ya dejen de fingir que les importo –Y se alejó.

Eliot ¿Cuál es su problema?

Sakura –No es su culpa, no está acostumbrada a asociarse con los demás, creo que por ahora hay que darle un poco de espacio ¿De acuerdo?

-Si- respondieron al unísono.

Volvieron a reunirme con el grupo una vez que todos fueron revisados y curados.

-Muy bien ahora que hacemos?- Yuri.

Tomoyo –Es una buena pregunta, las cosas dieron demasiadas vueltas inesperadas.

Eriol –Para empezar creo que lo mejor será que nos expliquen mejor lo que es esa esfera.

Todos centraron sus miradas en Iris y el jefe de los enanos.

Sakura –Creo que tienen muchas más cosas de las que explicarnos como por ejemplo también ese poder que mostro hace poco.

Shaoran –Cierto lo tenían en sus manos con ese poder un simple golpe le hubiera dado su merecido.

Iris –Todo eso es una historia larga de explicar y creo que todos estamos cansados ¿Por qué no regresamos de nuevo a mi casa y esta noche se los explicare todo.

Todos intercambiaron miradas discutiendo así su acuerdo.

Tomoyo –Creo que de verdad todos deberíamos descansar, fueron muchas emociones para un día especialmente para los niños.

Sakura –Bien aceptamos su oferta Iris.

La Diosa se limitó a asentir y volvió su vista hacia el jefe –Le agradezco lo que ha hecho por nosotros jefe, deje que yo me encargue desde aquí.

-De acuerdo, al menos puedo estar tranquilo de que no se llevaron ninguno de mis tesoros, váyanse, yo me encargo de cubrir la cueva de nuevo.

Eriol –Le agradecemos igualmente por todo.

Como acordaron el grupo se fue de nuevo a casa de Iris donde pasaron el resto de la tarde recargando sus energías y tal como prometieron, Iris reunió a todos en la sala del primer piso, donde había unos adorables muebles, dos sillones de tres plazas y uno individual de color lila rodeando una ancha mesita de centro.

Sakura –Sentimos mucho todos los problemas y molestias por los que la hemos hecho pasar hoy.

-No hay problema me alegra recibir de vez en cuando visitas y algo de acción tampoco viene mal.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en la esquinas de uno de los sofás grandes con sus hijos en medio, Hien estaba atento de escuchar lo que seguro sería una emocionante historia mientras que Cherry estaba distraída desgastante las galletas que reposaban en la mesa.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban del mismo modo con sus hijos.

Tsubasa era una exención decidió escuchar a la distancia, tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Los niños mayores se sentían indignados con su comportamiento pero esta vez decidieron hacerle caso al consejo de Sakura

Iris –Ahora bien ¿Qué es lo que les interesaría saber primero?

Shaoran –Creo que primero sería bueno empezar por los nuevos poderes que Cherry ha adquirido.

Sakura –Dijiste que con tan solo tocar la esfera esa persona adquirirá el poder de ver y encontrar lo que busque.

-En efecto se convertiría en un mapa viviente-

Tomoyo –Y no hay manera de rebatirlo, eso fue un accidente.

-Temo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, eso es un paso irreversible, por eso les advertí que eligieran bien quién sería el portador, es un poder que acompañara a su portador hasta que su existencia se extinga, después de eso todo ese conocimiento pasara de nuevo a la esfera, les abierto desde ya que hay muchas criaturas que conocen de esa esfera y si ven que Cherry tiene ese poder, no pararan hasta llegar a él hay muchos tesoros en este mundo.

-O por dios- Exclamo Sakura llevándose las manos a la boca aterrorizada con la idea de que algo así le ocurriera a su hija. Intercambio miradas con su esposo y sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo, ya no podían dejar a su hija sin protección, era muy inquieta y podría escaparse de nuevo de Clow y Kaho y dejarla solo en casa seria exponerla demasiado a Odín para atraparla y de con los espíritus elementales.

Los dos asintieron ante la decisión que acababan de tomar y dijeron al unísono.

-Cherry ira con nosotros.

-Que- exclamaron todos excepto Iris que había optado por limitarse a explicar sus dudas

Eliot -¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de idea Tios?

Hien -¿Y Porque solo con Cherry?

-Shaoran –Expondríamos demasiado a Cherry y a la aldea si la dejamos allí.

Eriol salió en su apoyo y argumento –Además ahora Cherry tiene la ubicación para buscar los elementos, la necesitamos.

Hien –Pero eso no sería justo, entonces nosotros también tenemos que ir ¿NO creen?- Les pregunto a los hermanos elfo y sílfides. Eliot solo asintió mientras baja un poco la mirada.

-Lo suyo no está en discusión.

Eliot se puso al lado de su amigo para darle ánimos y argumentar. –Pero eso no sería justo ya vieron la ayuda que fuimos, si no fuera por nosotros que habían distraído se hubieran llevado la esfera o pero aun a Cherry.

-Chicos pero eso es…-Shaoran.

-Además… - Fui interrumpido por la voz bajita de Yuri seguía teniendo la mirada baja demostrando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para hablar con el adulto –Necesitan toda la ayuda posible, Hien y Eriol son buenos guerreros y tiene que tener alguna experiencia si quieren madurar y crecer y yo también podría ir, así mi mama y la Tía Sakura no gastarían tanta magia en hechizos de curación y yo tengo unas técnicas que me gustaría emplear peo jamás he encontrado la oportunidad, jamás aprenderemos a madurar si no nos dejan creo que si queremos convertirnos en lideres debemos saber cómo responder a cualquier situación peligrosa.

Tomoyo –Yuri no te das cuenta de lo peligrosos que puede ser todo esto y ustedes aún son muy jóvenes.

-Mama estoy segura de que solo dices eso porque al igual que papa y los tíos aun nos ven como bebes pero dime que haríamos nosotros si tuviéramos que pelear contra alguien como Odín, si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad quien sabe cuándo se presente algo parecido y estamos solos.

La habitación se quedó en silencio luego de ese discurso, los padres procesaban toda la información dada quedándose sorprendidos por la repentina madures que Yuri mostro en ese momento.

Sakura –Wow Yuri nos dejaste sin palabras.

Shaoran –Eres asombrosa.

Eriol –Claro como que es mi hija.

Ya la pobre chica no podía encogerse más de la vergüenza ante los halagos que le llegaron.

Sakura –Creo que Yuri tiene razón estamos tan preocupados por verlos crecer que nos asustaba darles una oportunidad y por otro lado Eliot tiene razón necesitamos de la mayor ayuda posible así que…

La oji verde llevo su vista hacia los mayores que estaban en la éxtasis para escuchar su veredicto.

-Creo que está bien que vayan con nosotros ¿No creen chicos?

Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran solo asintieron y eso provocó un estallido de a lavaciones entre Eliot y Hien.

-Gracias, Gracias- les prometemos ser de ayuda- dijo un emocionado Hien abrazando a sus padres.

Eliot –Y cuidaremos bien a Yuri, Cherry y Tsubasa cada vez que lo necesiten- dijo mientras hacía lo mismo con sus padres.

-Ya no necesito que nadie me cuiden- se quejó Tsubasa poniéndose de pie de su asiento –Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-No estamos diciendo que no puedas- Hien –Pero siempre es bueno saber que cuestas con alguien para cubrirte las espaldas.

Shaoran –Escuchen niños lo que queremos realmente es que puedan cuidarse bien, si llegamos a ver todo lo contrario lo regresaremos a casa de inmediato.

Sakura –Así es ya bastante preocupados estamos con la idea

Eriol –Pero volviendo al tema aún tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

Sakura –Tienes razón, aún tenemos muchas dudas que queremos que nos respondas Iris.

-Adelante sigan preguntándome, no tengo nada que esconder.

Shaoran –Bueno Porque nos gustaría mucho saber de dónde salió todo ese poder que hizo contra Odín y porque no lo termino de húsar, ese poder era enorme parecido al que tenemos nosotros tenemos pero mil veces más fuerte con un poder como ese podría haber vuelto cenizas a Odín.

-No está entre mis principios atacar a la gente, además que me parece desagradable, Soy la diosa que conecta mundos hago aparecer el arco iris tanto aquí como en el mundo humano para llevar un mensaje de paz y unión no peleo a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Tomoyo –Lo entendemos y sabemos que a veces no es bueno tener a la violencia como acción para la paz, pero también entiendo que con un enemigo como Odín es muy necesario.

Iris –La razón por la que Odín esta tan interesado en sus cristales fue culpa mía. Luego escapar del bosque mitológico hui aquí para encontrar refugio estaba caminado sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar un lugar adecuado para vivir y fue cuando di con esta aldea y Odín estaba allí, alcanzaba a escuchar que le estaba cobrando al jefe una cantidad de tesoros que ellos no estaban dispuestos a pagar así que Odín cumplió con su amenaza y estaba destruyendo la aldea, no lo tolere más y me enfrente, luche contra él pero mis poderes fueron demasiado para él y lo derrote rápido la última mirada que me dio era una mescla de miedo y anhelo sabía que lo hacía por mis poderes y cuando hace poco me entere del ataque que dio en el bosque griego supe que se obsesiono más de lo que pensé por eso es que yo estaba esperándolos.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- Sakura –Si sabía que usted tenía ese poder ¿Por qué nos busca a nosotros?

-A di referencia de ustedes; mis poderes son parte de mi sus cristales tienen trozos de esos mismos poderes; cualquiera que lo tenga puede usarlo.

Eriol –Entonces lo mejor será no buscar los otros elementos descubrirlos seria encontrarlos por Odín

Shaoran -Nosotros jamás permitiríamos eso ¿qué pasa Eriol? Nos crees tan débiles.

-Por supuesto que no solos...

-Chicos basta- Intervino Tomoyo -No vivimos aquí para pelearnos, solo para encontrar respuestas.

Eriol -De todas formas pienso que sería muy arriesgado

-No lo sería del todo- Iris -Aunque Odín consiguiera dar con algunos de los espíritus elementales ni él podría hacer nada para llegar a ese poder por si solo.

Eliot -¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Los espíritus que tienen sus propios pensamientos y ellos son quien eligen a su nuevo portador ese proceso solo se puede efectuar con alguien que tenga la energía lumínica.

Todos fijaron de nuevo la atención a la castaña.

-Yo... - trago en seco -Pues...

-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, una vez que pases las pruebas que te impongan sus cuidadores harás de esos poderes parte de ti y se multiplicaran hasta ser casi infinito.

-Guau es increíble- Exclamo Hien.

Shaoran -Que quiere decir con cuidadores?

-Para re-asegurar su seguridad los deje al cuidado de lo que llamo sus cuidadores, dioses que he conocido de todos los mundos, los espíritus eligieron y se fueron con el que les pareció que se ajustaban a su cualidad; actualmente muchos de ellos tienen un paradero desconocido para mí pero gracias a su mapa los encontraran fácilmente.

Ahora todas las pistas fueron puestas en la pequeña Cherry que yacía dormida en el regazo de su padre.

Iris -Creo que hoy han sido un día agotador para todos -Se levantó -Tal vez deberíamos irnos todos a dormir.

Shaoran -Una última cosas antes de irnos, por favor.

Cuando vio de nuevo tenía la total atención de la diosa y sus amigos prosiguió.

-Es sobre la conversación que usted mantuvo con Odín ¿Que es el Sagrado Grial y de que catástrofe hablan.

-Oh el Sagrado Grial es algo complejo de entenderlo.

Eriol -Pues como van las cosas yo creo que podemos con algo más.

Tomoyo -Entiéndanos por favor es que si vamos a emprendernos en un viaje tenemos que estar consciente del peligro para estar atento a todo en especial si van a venir nuestros hijos.

Iris- Si tienes razón, aunque pensaba no decírselos.

Sakura -Por qué no?

-Temo que lleguen a recurrir a eso antes de tiempo, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que abatirles de todo lo que se ven a enfrentar… Bien empecemos así, esta es una historia que muchos humanos conocen ¿Han oído hablar de la ultima cena?

Y claro como Sakura era la única que conocía ese tipo de historia fue la que hablo y dijo.

-¿Habla de la cena que tuvo Jesús con sus discípulos antes de ser traicionado y crucificado?... Y ahora que lo menciona es cierto, en la última cena Jesús sostiene una copa con vino diciendo que era su sangre ¿Ese es el grial que busca Odín?

-Si…-

Hien -¿Pero porque se interesaría en una copa vieja?

-Porque no es una copa cualquiera, tiene su historia desde muchos años antes de caer en las manos de Jesús y sus orígenes son fascinantes…- se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la biblioteca que estaba pecada a la pared, busco por un momento entre los lomos de los libros, cuando por fin encontró el que buscaba tomo un libro de cobertura roja y se volvió a sentar, para abrirlo en alguna página y comenzar a leer -Se dice que cuando Dios estaba creando el mundo de los humano se sentía solo por lo que antes de crear vida en el mundo abrió un portal de dimensiones y libero una esencia de el para que esta pudiera encontrar vida, como ambas eran una sola las dos podían estar en contacto cuando los hombres llegaban a la tierra y evolucionaron, esa segunda esencia fue haya transportándose para mezclase entre los humanos, estando ahí la esencia de Dios y del mismo tuvieron contacto, diciendo que aunque los humanos estaban evolucionado y ayudando a evolucionar, su vida estaba seca y necesitaban algo que les diera más animo en sus vidas.

Así que la esencia de Dios introdujo en los sueños de unos pocos humanos especialmente niños y se puso a crear personajes inusuales, los niños tenían su propia imaginación y eso lo ayudo a darle forma y ellos un nombre, después de un tiempo ahora era la esencia de Dios la que se sintió solo y el Señor quiso hacer algo, usando un pedazo de su hueso y del metal más fuerte él mismo fundo lo que se conoce ahora como el Sagrado Grial, el hueso que uso para fundar esa copa representaba el cambio y la lagrima su esencia y espíritu. Dios hizo la primera prueba creando a sus guardianes ángeles que siempre le hacen compañía, en algunos, puso una pluma de paloma blanca para sus alas y saco más de su esencia, cuando los dos estuvieron en la copa esta hizo aparecer a un hermoso cuerpo celestial al que ahora se conoce como Ángel. Le dio a su otra parte el Grial para que hiciera sus propios seres y ya no estuviera solo, pero él no quería hacer ángeles, él quería algo original y fue hay que recordó a los seres que ayudo a recrear en los niños y por eso se le ocurrió la idea de crear a los seres mitológicos usando muchas de las características especiales, por ejemplo; con el unicornio taño un cuerno y puso sangre de caballo, con las serenas puso escamas de pez y cabello de una mujer junto con la esencia de un ave para su canto.

Iris por fin cerró su libro y levanto la vista hacia los espectadores que la miraban estufados y con la boca muy abierta.

Shaoran –Nos estas diciendo que nosotros provenimos de una copa.

-No, sus ancestros vinieron de una copa, así como Dios creo a los humanos con Tierra y agua como dicen en los antiguos escritos.

Eliot -¿Y qué paso después? ¿Dónde se encuentra esa copa ahora?

-Pues bien- Volvió a abrir el libro leyendo por donde se había quedado –Cuando la esencia de Dios termino, se sintió muy satisfecho con su trabajo, no obstante cuando vio que el habito donde dios lo envió por fin habitado se sintió muy solo y sintió que ya nada podía hacer ni en este mundo ni en el otro, poco a poco las criaturas también estaban desarrollándose y crear sus propios responsabilidades poniendo sus características así que la esencia de dios pensó que ya era hora de volverse unos con su creador pero no pensaba tener ese mundo desprotegido, volvió a usar el Sagrado Grial para hacer a los primeros dioses, pensó que para que la gente supiera primero los hizo aparecer como mortales y se convirtieron en dioses cuando dejaron este mundo y partieron aquí para cuidarnos y que tanto los humanos como nosotros aprendamos de sus hazañas.

En fin, Dios volvió a funcionarse con su esencia y el sagrado grial volvió a sus manos y lo guardo en un templo en el olimpo para que estuvieran más seguros. Sin embargo lucifer se enteró de esa reliquia y la quiso; viajo hacia el mundo mitológico y evadiendo a los dioses se escapó con ella de allí se escapó a las profundidades de la tierra construyendo lo que se conoce ahora como el inframundo, con el Grial formo sus ayudan dantes del infierno los diablillos que se convirtieron en sus secuaces y personajes malignos y también encontró la forma de transportar la esencia de los poderes hacia otro o hacia el mismo. Los dioses y el señor decidieron ponerle un alto al descubrir sus planes, luego de una ardua lucha la recuperan, lo ha mantenido en vigilancia constante hasta que se la dio a su hijo Jesús y luego de que este murió el paralelo es desconocido pero se dice que tiene que estar en una cueva de algún lado, se dice que encontraras una serie de pistas y de dice que solo alguien que tenga vínculos de este mundo con el de los humanos y que además tenga un corazón con una pureza que sobre salga de los demás, que lo ponga delante de todo con una mente limpia sin importar cuanta maldad lo rodea- La diosa cerro el libro –Eso es todo lo que se sabe del Sagrado Grial y aún está en paradero desconocido parece que aún no nace ese ser puro de corazón que sea superior a cualquier maldad y que tenga vínculos con los dos mundo.

De nuevo todos pusieron su atención en la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven a mí?

Tomoyo -¿Por qué esa descripción se ajusta muy bien a ti?

Eriol –Es cierto tiene que ser alguien puro de corazón y con conexiones entre este mundo con el de los humanos.

Shaoran –Tu naciste en el mundo humano y siempre has demostrado ser un corazón muy puro.

-Tal vez pero eso no quiere decir que esa pueda ser yo.

Shaoran –Creo que eso es algo que averiguaremos cuando llegue el momento

Hien -¿Quiere decir que también vamos a buscarlo?- pregunto emocionado.

Eriol –Pues claro, no dejaremos que le ponga una mano encima quien sabe lo que pueda hacer con esa cosa.

Tomoyo –Entonces no sería mejor que la dejáramos donde está.

Iris –Eso no detendrá a Odín ahora que sabe que existe un mapa hará hasta lo imposible por ponerle sus manos en él.

Los castaños llevaron una mirada preocupada hacia su hija menor que ahora dormía haciéndose bolita.

Shaoran –Pero que es lo que quiere Odín con todo esto que conseguirá con ese grial.

Iris –Me temo que yo puedo hacerme una idea.

Yuri -¿Y qué me dicen de Tsubasa?

Antes esta observación todos fijaron su vista en la joven que estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, quien se alzó de hombros y pregunto nerviosa

-¿Por qué me están viendo todos así?

Sakura –Oye Tsubasa no es que queremos que te ponga incomoda, solo queremos saber algo de los planes de Odín, ya que viviste con él.

-No yo no sé nada, esto es nuevo tanto para mí como para ustedes.

Shaoran –Mas vale que nos estés diciendo la verdad.

-Shaoran- le reprimió Sakura.

-Digo la verdad normalmente planea algo y lo habla con Sofía y Vioarr cuando yo ya estoy dormida.

-Bueno creo que volveremos a estar en las mismas.

Yuri –Pero la Diosa Iris dijo que sabe para que quisiera eso.

-Estoy casi segura de saber el porqué.

Eliot -¿Y de que interesaría en esa copa?

Yuri –Es un grial.

-Lo que sea…

-Bueno como dice la historia el grial también puede quitarle sus poderes a alguien y dárselo a otro portador, lo que quiere decir es que si Odín quiere volverse más fuerte necesita del Sagrado Grial una fuente de poder que se quiere apoderar.

Todos abrieron grandes los ojos.

-No estas queriendo decir que Odín busca nuestros cristales para usarlos a su conveniencia.

-Creo que también está esperando que Sakura adsorba todo ese poder para usarlo al máximo.

Yuri –Entonces lo mejor sería no buscar esos elementos porque mientras no lo encontremos Odín no sabrá donde están.

Eriol – Temo que eso tampoco sería una opción hija. Ahora que sabemos todo esto pienso que la razón por la que ataco nuestra aldea era porque quería provocarnos, si no los buscamos no podremos ponerle un alto para la próxima vez que se le ocurra atacar de nuevo.

Shaoran –Y esta también que sabe el método para buscarlos a todos y podremos detenerlo.

Sakura –Y jamás permitiríamos que Cherry estuviera involucrada en todo esto, sé que es un riesgo pero si debo buscar esos elementos para que mis hijos y mis amigos estén a salvo lo hare y aremos todo lo posible para que Odín no se salga con la suya.

Shaoran se levantó –Entonces supongo que todo está decidido, buscaremos a esos espíritus y al Sagrado Grial y con eso podemos ponerle un alto a Odín.

-Si- exclamaron todos los niños emocionados.

-Qué bueno verlos tan entusiasmados- Sonrió Iris.

Sakura – Supongo que podemos seguir con el interrogatorio mañana ¿Cierto?

-Claro que si ya es muy tarde y tienes que ahorrar energías.

Shaoran –Partiremos mañana al medio día, buenas noches a todos.

Se escuchó un coro de buenas noches hasta que cada quien se ha ido a la habitación que le correspondía.

Apenas la cabeza del pequeño Hien estuvo en las almohadas se quedó profundamente dormido, Iris dejo que los niños compartieran una sola habitación. Sakura los contemplaba velando sus sueños, los cuatro niños estuvieron dormidos unos junto al otro pero como siempre Tsubasa, evitando tener un acercamiento se puso en la esquina de la cama dándoles la espalda.

Todas las noches disfrutaba ve a sus hijos dormir, ver sus caritas llenas de inocencia sin importar lo mucho que crecieran era reconfortante, le ayudaba a meditar todo lo nuevo que ha adquirido su cerebro en todo el día y esta vez tenía mucho que procesar, empezando por aquella búsqueda de los espíritus elementales, por una parte estaba emocionada porque sería como la búsqueda de los elementos como los viejos tiempos, estaría con sus amigos y lo que es mejor, compartiría esa experiencia con sus hijos.

El otro lado que en realidad también le tiene preocupada es el hecho de que esta vez solo dependía a ella, la primera vez no había pensado mucho en porque; siempre conto con sus amigos que la ayudaban a encontrar los elementos y sabía que seguiría siendo así pero esta vez seria con algo que el resultado fuera bueno o malo, dependía solo de ella.

Volvió a centrar su vista en Tsubasa.

Ella era otra de las cosas que aún le costaba procesar

La conexión que había entre ambas era increíble no es que tuviera experiencia con eso pero algo le decía que eso iba más allá que simplemente compartir energía.

Cuando menos lo pensó Sakura se descubrió acariciándole los hermosos rizos rojos de Tsubasa, su cabello era muy suave, pensó, pero cuando aparto un mechón de su frente descubrió una cicatriz lineal, era larga se perdía hasta su bosque de cabello y con eso ahora eran otras dudas las que le llegaron a Sakura, ¿Qué clase de vida era la que llevaba en el castillo de Odín y sus hijos, que clase de cosas le habían hecho para hacerle esa cicatriz, algo le decía que no fue producto de una caída de algún juego. ¿Por qué Odín estaba empeñado en llevársela con ella la primera vez que la vieron y porque ahora la deja en libertad?

Oyó un leve toque en la puerta y después a alguien llamándola en mormullo.

-Sakura-

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de su esposo.

-¿Ya se durmieron todos?

-Si- Les volvió a arreglar su cobija –Se durmieron apenas se contraen, estaban muy agotados.

-Si fue un Día agotador para todos- el castaño se ubicó a su lago y se quedaron contemplando a sus hijos y sobrinos por una rato hasta que el mismo lo rompió con una débil risa que trataba de disimular para que no se escuchara tan fuerte.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto la oji esmeralda con extrañeza.

-Nada. Solo que me puse a recordar y aun me parece increíble que sin importar todos los altos y regaños que le pongamos al frente, los niños se siguen saliendo con la suya.

Ella también se rio -¿Qué te puedo decir?, son muy obstinados en especial tu hijo.

-Si claro solo es hijo mío cuando te conviene, mejor vámonos, no valla hacer que los despertemos.

-Espérame allá fuera un segundo ¿Si? Quiero asegurarme de otra cosa.

-De acuerdo, le dio un corto beso en los labrios y se marchó de la habitación.

Sakura volvió su vista de nuevo hacia la peli roja, la tomo en brazos y antes de que llegara a despertarse la cambio de lugar para que durmiera junto con los otros niños, se aseguró de nuevo que estuvieran bien arropados y salir de la habitación.

Una vez se aseguró de que no a regresar la chica se sentó en la cama preguntándose porque Sakura había hecho eso y también para asegurarse de que los demás también estuvieran dormidos, se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana y salió volando entrando en el bosque a una profundad que no sería fácil localizar.

-Tsubasa- Oye la seria y gruesa voz de Odín y eso le hizo sobresaltarse luego vio la figura parecía de entre los arboles -¿Cómo te va todo?

-Muy bien, no fue difícil que me aceptaran en el grupo.

-Perfecto, que más has averiguado.

-Pues mañana iremos a buscar los elementos pero no parece que les interesen en buscar el Grial.

-Pues tienes que hacer que lo busquen- dijo alzando la voz y golpeando el suelo con su lanza –Ahora que ellos tiene el mapa serán ellos los que nos guíen hacia el grial.

-¿Pero cómo lo hago?

-Yo que sé, termina de ganar su confianza y convéncelos con algo, te deje con ellos, tu parte es demasiado fácil- Se dio la vuelta para empezar a alejarse -Solo para aparentar seguiré enviando a Sofía o a Vioarr y espero que tu actuación para entonces sea tan buena como la de hoy.

-Si señor-

-Porque ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que me fallan- Y con eso desapareció entre los arboles siendo tragado por la oscuridad de la noche.

***Mientras tanto con Sakura y Shaoran***

Los dos castaños decidieron seguir con su conversación en un lugar que tuviera mejor vista y subieron al tejado, donde se encontraban sentados y acurrucado contemplando la luna llena que esa noche parecía muy brillante.

Ambos disfrutaron del espectáculo en un cómodo silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por un suspiro de Sakura.

Shaoran -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo que me parece increíble que vallamos a vivir y pasar por esto una vez más- Soltó su collar para poder contemplar mejor el cristal –Y no dejo de sorprenderme, cuando pienso que ya se todo de mis poderes me entero de mucho más.

-¿Te refieres a esa energía lumínica que dice que tienes?

-No me hice esa pregunta las suficientes veces para plateármelo bien pero me preguntaba qué era eso especial que Atenea vio en mí y porque jamás me lo conto

-Tal vez porque no quería que te estresaras tanto.

-¿enserio lo crees, después de que derrotáramos a Banshee ella pudo haberse presentado en mis sueños y explicó todo, de que me iba a estresarme en ese entonces.

-¿Quiere decir que estas estresada ahora?

-¿Cómo no la voy a estarlo Shaoran?- Pregunto alzando un poco la voz mientras se levantaba y caminaba por el tejado -Esto no será como buscar los elementos que solo tengo de tener el cristal y ellos viene a mí, esta vez tendré que pasar una prueba y si no llego a ser lo suficientemente acta y todos estarán en peligro por mi culpa.

-Amor relájate- El castaño se levantó y la tomo de los hombros –Creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, te has enfrentado con gigantes, criaturas oscura, monstruos con garras y dientes filosos y jamás te había visto así de preocupada.

-Creo que también lo estoy porque… Porque ahora voy a tener que hacerlo todo yo sola, tu siempre has estado conmigo y Tomoyo y Eriol, su presencia me ha hecho superar todos los obstáculos sin pensar en lo difícil que fueran, porque sabía que estaban allí para ayudarme.

-Y lo seguiremos haciendo Sakura, no importa si solo tú tienes que pasar la prueba lo haremos nosotros también.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas por uno momentos, ver la determinación y seguridad en los ojos de Shaoran la reconforto bastante, esto hizo que s relajara más y se riera ante un pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando que ahora que esta vez viajaremos con los niños, creo que las cosas serían más interesantes.

El castaño también rio –Si sobre todo con Hien y Eliot por ahí queriendo descubrir aventuras.

-Sí, nuestro hijo es muy intrépido lo saco de ti. Dijo en broma

-¿Así? Pues yo creo que lo vivas y rebelde lo saco de su madre.- Le seguía el juego.

-Oye- se quejó riéndose mientras lo empujaba.

El oji ámbar de nuevo rio y tomo su rostro entre sus manos –Esta si es la Sakura que conozco, la que no le importa lo que pase siempre esta con una sonrisa.

-Porque sabe que siempre va a contar con su guapo y maravilloso esposo

Se besaron largamente y después juntaron sus frentes por un par de minutos que se cortó cuando Shaoran dijo.

-Por cierto de los niños que tanto le miraban a esa niña, Tsubasa.

-Bueno nada en particular solo me preguntaba solo me preguntaba lo que había sido de esa niña en su vida con Odín y porque estaba sola en el bosque.

-Creo que hay que mantenerla vigilada.

-¿Por qué?

-Puede que este tramando algo.

-Pero Shaoran es solo una niña.

-Que fue criada por Odín y nada bueno sale de lo que él haya estado involucrado.

-Pero no creo que sea realmente mala.

-De todas formas hay que mantenerles vigilada ya veremos si es buena o mala conforme la vallamos conociendo.

******* A la mañana siguiente *******

Todos estaban ya listos y preparados para el viaje y una vez ya desayunados se reunieron con la diosa Iris en la sala para que le dé la última información, se ubicó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

Iris –Bien supongo que están muy emocionados por su aventura ¿No es así?

-Si- exclamaron los chicos.

-Si- dijo la pequeña Cherry siguiendo la corriente.

Tomoyo –Estamos algo nerviosos-

Eriol –Pero como siempre emocionados.

-Hay algo más que quieran saber antes de irse?

-Solo saber cómo podemos encontrar los elementos

Tsubasa –Quiere decir que no les interesa buscar el Grial.

Todos miraron hacia la chica algunos extrañados y otros sorprendidos, ello hasta ahora. Había demostrado ser una chica muy callada.

Shaoran –No necesitamos buscarlo ese grial está perdido desde hace siglos y es mejor mantenerlo así.

-Pienso que es mejor que ustedes lo tengan ya que lo mejor sería tenerlo en un lugar mucho más seguro en caso de que las cosas con Odín se salgan de control.

Ese comentario se ganó la atención de todos.

Shaoran .¿Que tanto sabes de sus planes?

-No tanto como creen.

-Pero deberías saberlo ¿no? Estuviste con el toda tu vida- Hien.

-Él es muy reservado, solo Sofía y Vioarr saben de todos sus planes, teme que alguien lo traicione por eso yo solo iba a su habitación a mitad de la noche y leía sus planos y notas. Odín ya sabe dónde buscar el Grial, pero prefiere tener la fuente de poder con él cual pueda transferirlo.

Eliot -¿Hablas enserio?

-¿Por qué crees que esta tan empeñado en conseguí los cristales?

Yuri –entonces que es lo que sugieres?

-Creo que la diosa Iris estará de acuerdo conmigo en la idea de que será mejor encontrar el grial antes que él y buscar otro escondido aún más seguro, creo que sería lo mejor.

-Bueno si es verdad lo que ella dice creo que sería lo mejor.

-Genial, ahora también hay que buscar un grial mágico –Sakura –Pero como lo encontraremos.

-Hay muchas pistas de diferente tamaños y formas en todos los mundo conformados el mundo nórdico.

Shaoran –Y por donde empezamos a buscar.

-Pues se dice que la búsqueda inicia en donde todo termino.

Eriol –Muy bien ya todos los puntos están alarmados.

Tomoyo –Creo que ya llego el momento de irnos.

-Sí, que bien- Celebraron Eliot y Hien que victimas del entusiasmo salieron corriendo de la casa

Los demás no tuvieron más remedio que ir tras ellos y detenerlo un poco.

Yuri –Chicos aun no podemos irnos, aun no nos dice cómo llegar allá

Sakura –Al menos nos relaja que allá alguien sensato en este grupo. Pero tiene razón como vamos a buscar los elementos y las pistas.

La Diosa Iris se agacho hasta estar a la misma altura de Cherry y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Ven pequeña, ven quiero enseñarte un truco.

La niña estaba un poco dudosa pero tomo pero tomo la iniciativa por el pequeño empujón que le dio su padre y el intercambio de miradas la termino de convencer.

-Bien Pequeña quiero que te concentres, cierra tus ojos y luego trata de concentrarte en esto, el lugar donde estas y los lugares que has estado ¿Ya lo tienes?

-Sí, son todos lugares muy bonitos.

-Intenta visualizar esos lugares en un solo terreno como si los estuvieras viendo desde las alturas y luego levanta las manos hacia adelante.

El señor de la niña de función más al tratar de hacer lo que pedía y de repente un polvillo dorado igual al que estaba en la esfera salir de sus manos y formar una pantalla mostrando todos esos pocos lugares de su hogar que la niña conocía.

Yuri –Es Increíble-

Eliot –Es asombroso.

-Bien estos son los lugares que la niña conoce y todos están en el bosque griego.

Sakura –Pero de que nos cervaria eso cuando vamos a lugares desconocidos.

-Bueno ese mapa lo creo el Diosa Sól **(1) **para que se pudiera ver todo lo que el sol toca con su luz y el sol es el mismo en todos los lugares solo hay que hacer que el nuevo portador este en contacto directo con él.

Shaoran –Quiere Decir…

Iris condujo a la niña a unos pasos partido del grupo un lugar donde el terreno estaba despejado.

-Bien quiero que repite el proceso de antes. No tienes que cerrar los ojos solo trata de ver hacia el sol y extiendo las manos.

Cherry hizo lo que le indicaron miro hacia el sol tal alto como sus ojos le permitieron, luego parecía que le llegaban imágenes pero ninguna clara en un momento de valor miro directamente al sol y en seguida bajo la mirada, mientras estaba cegada le llegaron imágenes de toda clase, unos muy bonitos de bosques, lagunas y praderas; otros no tanto de desiertos y bosques tenebrosos.

Subió las manos otra vez y sintió el mismo cosquilleo de hace un rato en sus manos, luego escucho de nuevo exclamaciones de asombro por parte de todos.

Cuando la niña sintió que ya podía abril los ojos por lo sorprendida que estaba ella misma de tener frente a ella un gigantesco mapa el polvillo formo el mapa como si fuera una amplia maqueta.

-Esto es el mapa unido de todo el mundo nórdico, recuérdalo muy bien querida- Iris –Una vez lo halla visualizado podrás hacerlo aparecer cuando quieras.

-Si señorita.

Ahora todos estaban rodeados a la pequeña Cherry todavía con asombro el mapa

Sakura –Es increíble lo grande que es todo, bien hecho cherry.

-No es nada mami, pero aun no sé cómo hice eso.

-Ya te lo explicaremos mejor después.

Shaoran –Mientras tanto ahora nos queda averiguar dónde buscar tenemos el mapa pero aún no sabemos hacia dónde ir.

Iris –Eso será algo sencillo, este mas búcara aquella fuente de poder con el que tenga semejanza y si quieres averiguar el camino de un terreno especifico basta con que tengas un pequeño trozo del lugar

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-Si quieren buscar los elementos del arco iris tienen que darte un cristal a Cherry.

-Ha… De acuerdo- Como Sakura era la que estaba a su lado se quitó el collar para entregárselo.

Enseguida de que el cristal tuvo contacto con la niña esta se empezó a iluminar con intensidad, un pequeño arco iris salió de él dirigiéndose hacia el mapa, en mitad del camino los colores se separaron aterrizando en puntos diferentes del mapa que ahora mostraban en luces parpadeantes.

Iris –Hay están todos los espíritus de los elementos, el mapa encontró energías semejantes a la que tiene el cristal ahora los está señalando.

Hien –Valla es increíble. Pero como haremos para buscar el resto de los pistas.

-No abra problema porque una vez tenga la primera pista podrán llegar a las demás aunque me parece que no será necesario porque las pistas los llevara a las otras.

Shaoran -bien porque por lo que veo la pista y el primer elemento están por los mismos terrenos.

Eliot –usted dijo que se encontraba en el mundo Midgard

-Así es cerca de las Cuevas de acero.

-Entonces por aquí es aquí es donde tendremos que buscar cierto? –Dijo señalando un terreno boscoso.

-Sería un buen inicio

-Entonces tendría que ir a buscar el elemento primero.

Inmediatamente todos fijaron su atención en el color del punto, que era el añil.

Tomoyo –Es añil, es el elemento del Trueno ¿Cierto?

Sakura –Cierto y también es el de la sabiduría me pregunto quién será su guardián y que clase de pruebas nos hará.

-Recuerdo muy bien el elemento del rayo de lo di al dios del Trueno Thor **(2)**

-¿Enserio?

-Si ese tipo es muy fuerte pero también sabe jugar con la mente de los demás, la prueba que te dará no será nada fácil.

-Oh valla y estas segura que solo lo tengo que hacer yo.

-Solo alguien con la energía lumínica puede hacerlo porque si cualquier otra criatura lo intentara sería un suicidio.

-Bien entiendo –Sakura empezó a sentir el mismo ataque de nervios de anoche

Tomoyo poso una mano en su hombro –No te preocupes Sakura recuerda que siempre te ayudaremos.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

-Se que lo lograras mama eres la mejor –Hien.

-Pero tienes que recordar eso, aunque sea los guardianes los que te van hacer la prueba pero el espíritu será quien decida que seas o no la indicada

-Bien lo entiendo –Volvía a prestar atención al mapa entonces es aquí en donde tenemos que empezar –Toco el punto y ocurrió algo inesperado, el mapa se empezó a dividir en nueve pedazos y ponerse uno sobre otro quedando el pedazo de su objetivo en el tercer puesto

Eliot –Ahora que ha sucedido.

-Simplemente el mapa está mostrando este mundo como es en realidad, en la mitología nórdica todos los mundos están por encima de los otros como un gran árbol y para llegar ahí no va a ser tan fácil con simplemente caminar.

Shaoran –Eso que significa.

-Cada mundo está unido a una barrera dividiendo en unidades entre sí por dimensiones, lo que tienen que hacer ustedes es buscar la forma de abrir un hueco de esa barrera y cruzarla.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡ - Exclamaron todos.

-Pero eso es imposible se consume mucha magia para eso.

-ya apenas puedo intentar hacer un portal y eso me consume mucha energía.

-Y nadie es capaz de viajar tanto sin agotarse.

Tsubasa-Pues Odín puede hacerlo cómodamente.

Ahora Todos las mirada estaban puestas en ella de nuevo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sus cuervos les permite ir para todos lados.

-Claro Hugin y Munin fueron creados específicamente para eso y muchas otras cosas y su energía es inagotable.

-Pero eso no es nuestro problema.

-Hay señor cómo es posible que lleven años usando esos cristales por años y aún no son capaces de usar sus verdaderos poderes.

El comentario hizo que ambos castaños bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

-Yo pensé que ya lo habían descubierto hace años, sino cómo crees que llegamos aquí Sakura.

-Disculpe.

-No creas que no se la historia, en el último momento Banshee te lanzo un hechizo que te hizo viajar por dimensiones y terminar en el mundo humano, nunca te has preguntado cómo fue que volviste aquí cuando se supone que no tenías poderes.

-Pero en serio crees que pueda

-Trata de analizar ¿algunas vez no sentiste que podías abrir un portal con el-

-No, No nunca me ha pasado eso- La diosa iris le indico con la mirada que recapacitara mejor y eso hizo, estuvo repasando todas las vez que ha usado su cristal desde que lo tiene hasta que se percató de algo.

-Bien ahora que lo dices, después de que Banshee se regresara al mundo humano me quede sin poderes y después de unos días tuve un gran deseo de regresar y un portal se abrió ante mí en el libro de mi madre, eso fue cuando decidí quedarme aquí.

-Ese fue tu cristal tu deseo fue tan grande que el cristal se conectó con tus emociones y con eso recupero toda su magia, la suficiente para abrir un portal.

-Increíble.

-aquella vez fue algo involuntario, pero con lo avanzadas que estas creo que puedes abrir un portal dimensional cuando quieres incluso para ir a la tierra como yo y tu compañero también puede usar el suyo-

Y como lo hago

-Solo susúrrale el lugar donde quieres ir y arrójalo

-Bien…

-Sakura… ¿Te importaría que lo haga yo?

-Tu Shaoran?

-Sí, Quiero comprobar por mí mismo si tengo esa conexión con mi cristal.

-De acuerdo, haznos el honor.

Shaoran Tomo posición, una vez quitado el collar lo acerco a su boca para decir –Mostradme Asgard **(3)**.

Después Shaoran lo arrojo y en mitad de la caída el cristal se transformó en un portal mostrando el hermoso paisaje de una ciudad brillante, ubicada sobre una isla.

-Wow lo lograste Shaoran.

Tomoyo –Todo se ve hermoso.

Eriol –Creo que ya no puedo espere a que esta aventura comience.

-Les deseo mucha suerte a todos, tal vez si le preguntan, Odín tenga información de donde está la siguiente pista.

Sakura –Si, muchas gracias por todo, le prometemos que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Asintió –Yo sé que si, pero cuídense mucho.

-Bien adiós.

-Adiós.

Dicho todo todos corrieron hacia el portal y saltaron hacia él, preparándose para esta nueva aventura

*****G*G*G*G*G Notas de autora*G*G*G*G*G**

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, aun me estoy tomando un tiempo de descanso, pero ya tenía mucho de este capítulo adelantado y no quise hacerlos esperar mucho.**_

_**Por los demás fic espero que entiendan y perdone mi demorar, pero claro que entienden se que algunas son escritoras y que pasan por lo mismo que yo.**_

_**Dejen mucho revies por favor.**_

_**Adiós nos leeremos en la próxima**_

_**Y por favor presten atención a la clase ;)**_

**(1)Diosa Sól:** En la mitología nórdica, Sól es la Diosa del Sol, hija de Mundilfari y Glaur, y esposa de Glenr. Su nombre correspondiente en inglés antiguo es Sigel o Siȝel (/siyel/) y en protogermánico, *Sôwilô o *Saewelô.

La diosa Sól cada día dirige su carroza a través de los cielos, tirada por dos corceles llamados Arvak y Alsvid. Mientras es perseguida durante todo el día por un lobo, Sköll o Fenrir según los distintos relatos, que quiere devorarla. Los eclipses solares significarían que Skoll casi la ha alcanzado y hace sombra momentáneamente. El destino dictamina que Skoll finalmente alcanzará a Sól y la devorará. Y entonces será reemplazada por su hija en la tarea de guiar el Sol. La Tierra era protegida del exceso de calor del Sol por Svalin, un escudo situado entre la Tierra y el Sol. En la mitología nórdica, el sol no proporcionaba luz; ésta emanaba de las crines de Alsvid y Arvak.

Sól también era llamada Sunna y Sunne, y a veces Frau Sunne, que son derivaciones de las palabras para Sol y Domingo en inglés antiguo. El sol en sí era llamado Álfröðull, que significa «gloria de los elfos».

**(2) Thor**: Thor era uno de los dioses nórdicos más conocidos. Era el más fuerte de los dioses, protegía a la juventud, al rayo, al fuego y a la arquitectura. Era hijo del dios Odín y Jörd. Se casó con la diosa Sif, con quien tuvo tres hijos, Magni, Modi y Trud y siempre se le representa con un martillo en la mano, su arma.

Últimamente gracias a las películas y cómics sobre superhéroes se está dando a conocer el personaje de Thor, basado en uno de los dioses más destacados de la mitología nórdica. ¿Quién era realmente?

Thor era uno de los dioses nórdicos más conocidos. Era el más fuerte de los dioses, protegía a la juventud, al rayo, al fuego y a la arquitectura. Era hijo del dios Odín y Jörd. Se casó con la diosa Sif, con quien tuvo tres hijos, Magni, Modi y Trud y siempre se le representa con un martillo en la mano, su arma.

Thor luchando contra los gigantes

Era uno de los dioses principales entre la mitología nórdica junto con su padre, Odín, y su hermano Balder. Era amante de la guerra, por lo que una de sus mayores aficiones consistía en masacrar gigantes con su martillo.

Su palacio, llamado Bilskirner, se hallaba en el reino de Thrudvang, en Asgard. Para poder viajar de un lugar a otro utilizaba un carro tirado por dos machos cabríos llamados Tanngnjos y Tanngrisner, que si eran sacrificados podían resucitar al día siguiente. A su paso los truenos retumbaban en el cielo.

Thor falleció durante el fin del mundo, el denominado Ragnarok, cuando luchaba contra la serpiente Midgard.

**(3)** **Asgard: **Es la tierra en la que moran los Ases, los poderosos dioses comandados por Odín. Varios edificios maravillosos se levantan en Asgard, entre los cuales destacan Bliskirnir, el castillo de Thor; los salones de Valhala, lugar al que van los guerreros que mueren en combate; y Vingolf, centro de reunión de las diosas. Un puente con forma de arco-iris llameante, el Bifrost, comunica Asgard con la tierra de los hombres. El dios Heimdall lo vigila atentamente durante día y noche.


End file.
